RWBY Colours: Amusement Park In Outer Space
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: (Sonic Colours X RWBY) Visiting Sonic's world once more, Team RWBY, along with Sonic and Tails found an amusement park in space with five planets surrounding it. Finding out this was the work of Dr. Eggman, the heroes ascend into space amusement park to stop his plot, whatever it is.
1. Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park

**A crossover between RWBY and Sonic The Hedgehog. What if Team RWBY were invited to Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park to not only see what he has made but also see what he's plotting. I can imagine the girls having a lot of fun there. I also wonder what power they can use by absorbing the wisps' powers. Let's see...**

* * *

"YAHOO! Let's go!" A red-haired girl was running aero-plane style as she was entering towards the "Welcome" gate. Six heroes have arrived in a strange amusement park which is set in space. There were four girls; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, and there were two animals; Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. They came here for one reason, to see what Dr. Eggman is doing with this amusement park.

"You idiot! I told you to stop going off on your own like that!" Weiss shouted angrily while chasing her teammate. Blake looked up amazed to see she's not on her home planet anymore.

"I always wanted to go to space once, but I never thought it'd be like this." Blake said.

"I know right? It'd be like a coincidence that something like this happened!?" Yang smiled.

"Well, you know Egghead, he always makes the most weirdest stuff on the old drawing board." Sonic said looking at the buildings.

"Yep! And this one's probably a new one to us." Tails said with a slight sweatdrop. "Why would Eggman build something like this?"

"To entertain people?" Blake asked.

"You know Eggman doesn't care for others than himself." Sonic said with a disappointed look.

"Ah... good point."

"Let's quit yapping already! I wanna see some rides I can go onto!" Yang cried out as she made a dash through the gate.

"But those can be dangerous! Yang!" Blake called out running after her.

"Oh man! I think I'm starting to like these girls already." Sonic grinned as he dashed as well.

"Sonic! Wait up!" Tails flew to catch up with him.

* * *

"Well, well, looks like Sonic has finally arrived in my amusement park." The mad scientist, Dr. Eggman laughed in a secret hideout. "And it looks like he brought the RWBY friends too. Guess I'll give them a warming welcome too, along with the hedgehog.

"Ooh! Are you going to surprise them with a poppers?" One of his minions called Orbot, asked. "And maybe have candy and cake as well."

"No, you idiot! I'm surprise them with a beating of their lives. And just why are you still here? I thought I told you to capture more aliens for the ray."

"Well, we came here to chat up with you. You look pretty bored so we brought a puzzle cube to give you." A minon named Cubot, said showing a Rubik's cube in his hand which was swiped away by his master.

"I'm fine on my own! Now stop dilly-dallying and get more aliens!" Eggman shouted as he pointed them to the door which they went through before it closes. There was silence around the room until Eggman looked at the Rubik's cube he was holding in his hand a starts playing with it.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors - Tropical Resort Map**

 _ **"Welcome to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, where you can enjoy five planets to the price of one!"**_ The sound was coming from Eggman's P.A. Announcements.

"He sure loves to hear his own lips flap, but I gotta hand it to the Eggster, this place is epic." Sonic smiled. They've been looking around the park and saw awesome things, such as the rides, the food, the toys and even a Ferris Wheel. "Everyone and their siblings is gonna want to come here."

"I know, I feel like I want to forget about saving the world and start riding all these attractions." Ruby followed.

"Remember that they are Eggman's attractions. They might not be safe and are probably traps." Weiss warned her.

"Maybe. Though now I'm not sure why we're here?" Tails asked himself. "This place looks totally harmless."

"That's probably what it wants you to believe." Blake told Tails.

"Besides, Eggman plus secretly built amusement park equals evil plot for us to foil." Sonic explained. "Lucky for us he's not very good at keeping things hidden."

"I'm pretty sure this amusement park wasn't meant to be hidden." Weiss sighed. "I mean, it can't be easy to miss a giant floating space amusement park surrounded by planets."

"Still, an evil plot? I don't know." Tails said unsure. They stopped for a moment to take a glorious view at the Earth, their home planet. There were 'wows' and 'whoas' coming from the six heroes's mouths.

"Plot or not, you can't be mad at this view." Yang smiled. "This place is takin' beauty to the next level."

"I know, I'm just surprised that it was so easy to sneak in here." Sonic said.

"Uh, I wouldn't say it was that easy." Tails sweatdropped thinking back before they came here.

 **BGM END**

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Whoa! Where did this tall, tall, tall building come from!?" Ruby asked shocked to what Team RWBY was seeing. The girls decided to visit Sonic's world again and this time they found a building that leads to space.

"And what are those planets up there?" Blake asked as the four were looking up.

"They're Egghead's work, duh!" The girls turned to see their Hedgehog friend beside them.

"Sonic? When did you get here?!" Weiss asked.

"About minutes, I thought I'd say hi when I saw you four." Sonic smiled.

"What brings you four here, today?" Sonic's fox friend, Tails, asked them.

"We wanted to see how things are in your world and apparently, it was good time to see this." Blake answered. "You're saying this is Dr. Eggman's work?"

"Who would be crazy enough to make a giant amusement park up into space with planets surrounding it?" Sonic asked.

"Did you say amusement park!?" Ruby asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"First, he uses water monster to take over the world, then he uses a ray that split the planet into pieces and now he builds an amusement park? How stubborn is that mad scientist?!" Weiss asked annoyed. "Plus, how do you make a amusement park in outer space?"

"Makes me wonder how much money he has to pay all of those, heck, where does he get all the money from?" Yang wondered.

"How about we go and talk more when we got up there?" Tails asked. "We'd be wasting time if we stayed here any longer." The heroes nodded as they proceed to enter the building to use the transport elevator.

 **Much Later**

 _ **"Hello, happy people! Buckle up as Eggman's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator whisks you to an interplanetary wonderland of fun!"**_ Eggman's P.A. voice came from the elevator.

"I can't believe somebody was dumb enough to leave the keys in this thing! It's like Eggman's begging us to sneak in and trash the place." Sonic said.

"I can't wait to see what's in the parks, rollar coasters, bumper cars, cotton candy, or even cookies!" Ruby squealed.

"Of course, that would be in your mind!" Weiss groaned.

"let's be careful, this is built by Eggman so we'd best be cautious while there's fun." Blake informed everyone.

"M-M-Man, this thing's got c-c-crazy fast acceleration!" Tails shrugged feeling the terminal velocity of the elevator.

"You call this fast?" Sonic taunted.

"Well, maybe the elevator is '2 fast 4 you'." Yang teased. Sonic was giving her a glare as his mood changed slightly. "It was just a joke, OK?! No need to give me the evil eye!"

 ** _"This amusement park has been constructed entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past transgressions and is no way associated with any sort of evil plot or premediated misdeeds."_** P.A. Eggman continued.

"Well, that's a relief!" Sonic said sarcastically as the elevator was almost getting to the station.

 _ **"Next stop: the Tropical Resort! There you'll find breathtaking views from our giant Ferris Wheel! Amazing deals at the shopping mall! And constant threat of bodily harm."**_

"Did he seriously just add that in?!" Weiss shouted.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Tails groaned face-palming after remembering that. "Ugh, just thinking about it makes my head feel like it wants to..." He was cut off by an explosion that was heard behind them. They ran to see what's up and found two of Eggman's shape robots chasing down some 3 odd aliens. Cubot was carrying a net and Orbot was shooting with his laser pistol.

The white alien had a basic shape are that of a sphere with three tentacles, two of which are used as arms. It had one pink eye in the center of their heads, and two very alien-like antennae on top of their heads.

The cyan alien has two permanently narrowed orange eyes. It possess three tentacles stemming from the head, one of which is shaped like a lightning bolt. They also have a spike-shaped structure pointed backwards, sticking out from their head.

"Yee haw! Git along, li'l aliens!" Cubot shouted in a western tone.

"Your voice chip is stuck on cowboy again!" Orbot sighed. "Stop talking and net those aliens!" Cubot was chasing the aliens like crazy, sometimes, he himself was being chased by the aliens for some reason. Orbot was shooting the aliens but began shooting at random places and then sighed as he relaxed, was he programmed to not give a darn about work?

"I'm not sure what's goin' on, but I'm sure of what I'm gonna do!" Sonic said as he zoomed closer to where the robots were. He quickly snatched the aliens before Cubot could and went back to Team RWBY.

"Huh?" Cubot gasped as he saw nothing on the net. He was sure he got the aliens, so why aren't they in the net?

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Sonic asked the robot though he doubt he could hear him. But before anyone could say anything, the cyan alien flew inside of Sonic, much to everyone's shock. The hedgehog started to slowly floating with a cybernetic aura as Sonic started glowing cyan and zoom away fast like a laser. He was drastically bouncing everywhere from building to ground to building again. Team RWBY and Tails were stunned by what they just saw.

"Aaaaaand he's gone." Yang broke the silence.

"What happened just now?" Weiss asked confused.

"The alien just went into Sonic and he immediately flew off, it was almost as if he was given a new power." Blake said.

"I know, he went super fast like a laser!" Ruby commented.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we got company." Yang pointed at a band of Eggman's robots coming towards them. "About time we get some robot smashing." She smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Time to get blasting!" Ruby agreed taking out her Crescent Rose in its sniper form. But as soon as she aimed her gun towards the robots, a red alien flew in front of her. "Um... could you please move? I'm trying to-" But Ruby was cut off as the alien flew inside of the sniper rifle. "Wha-!? It flew inside of my Crescent Rose!"

The weapon suddenly starts glowing as a fiery aura was flowing around it, especially inside the hole of the gun. Without notice, the gun automatically fired a bullet which was on fire and looked like it was covered in magma and was heading fast towards the robots. Ruby didn't realise this, causing her to be pushed back far and fall to the ground by the force of the shot (Newton's 3rd Law). The bullet magma was getting close to the robots. The moment it touched one of them, it created a massive explosion made out of red fire which decimated all the robots in one place.

"Owie!" Ruby groaned as she rubbed her bottom. The red alien came out of Crescent Rose and was then flew away.

"Are you alright, sis?" Yang came and asked her worried.

"Yeah, that really surprised me. Huh? What happened to the robots?" She asked seeing robot scraps from a distance after getting up.

"The bullet you fired destroyed them, all of them." Blake answered her.

"Wha-?! Seriously?! Just one bullet?! I don't recall firing though."

"I think the alien, your weapon absorbed, enhanced the bullet and turned it into some kind of missile bullet. When you 'fired' it, it exploded with fire and annihilated all of the robots in a single shot." Blake explained.

"Really? That's so cool! I wanna try that again, if the alien came back..." She sighed when she noticed the red alien is gone. Although, one alien is still with them, it had one eye and a twirl hair on top of it. "Um... hello there." Ruby greeted it.

"$&^$#&^!%$?" The alien began speaking some odd language that none of the girls could even understand it.

"...Anyone got any idea what's it saying?" Yang asked. The others shook their heads when Tails caught up with them. He was carrying some kind of tablet pad and a toolbox.

"Hey, guys. Where's Sonic?" He asked the girls.

"Dunno, he zoomed away like a laser and now he's gone somewhere." Yang answered. "So what's that you're holding there?"

"Oh, this? This is something I was working before you guys came here to visit. This is a hand-held translator I'm working on so I can use it to translate beings who speak a different language like that alien."

"Really? So you can tell what this alien is saying now?" Ruby asked.

"I haven't finished it yet, I just need to make slight adjustments. I'll need to connect the framistatic capacitor to the maximizing modulationizor and..."

 _'I haven't got a single clue of what he's saying now.'_ Team RWBY thought with sweatdrop.

"But don't worry, I'll get this working eventually." They were hearing the alien's talking again, too bad they couldn't understand it. "We wish we knew what you were saying, little guy, or gal, or whatever you are."

"You're so cute, I think I'm gonna name you 'Squeak'." Ruby said happily while Weiss face-faulted.

"Don't just go naming aliens like that!" Weiss shouted angrily. Before they knew it, Sonic came back as a laser and turned back to normal in front of them. The cyan alien that Sonic absorbed came out of him and flew away.

"Oh, man! That... was... CRAZY!" Sonic cried out.

"Seeing you zooming everywhere, yeah, I can see why you think that." Blake sweatdropped.

"So did you go somewhere?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Didn't you see?! I absorbed those aliens and got powered up with like, some kind of wild energy! And after a few seconds they'd pop outta me!" Sonic explained.

"Oh, I had the same kind of experience!" Ruby piped up. "There was a band of robots that were coming after us. I was about to fire when one of the aliens flew into my Crescent Rose giving the bullet wild powers that beat all of them up! They pop out of my weapon after that! It was crazy!"

"...I find that hard to believe." Tails slowly said.

"That's because you didn't see them in action." Yang told the fox. "Though you could say Sonic zoomed a-'ray'! Get it?" This earned groans from the rest of the girls.

"%^$%#%&%^" The alien was talking gibberish again, but it still didn't catch anything to them.

"Okay, seriously, we need to find Eggman and figure out how catching these aliens fits into whatever heinous plans he's hatching." Sonic stated.

"And wreck that plan, right?" Tails supported.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how we spend our time."

"Really? What do you do when Eggman's not around?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, you know, run around, eating Chili Dogs, the usual days I do." Sonic smiled.

"I just tinker things so I can figure new things I can make with technology." Tails said.

"Oh, how I wish your life could be easy as mine." Yang sighed.

* * *

 **Eggman's P.A. Announcements**

 **Announcement 1**

Dr. Eggman: **_The foliage you see was pilfered from various environmentally fragile planets. Please enjoy them, as they are the last of their kind._**

Ruby: Really? They look like the ones we have on Earth.

Blake: I don't know. They do look... different in some way...

 **Announcement 2**

Dr. Eggman: _**Notice the lovely planets floating in the sky above you. Soon to be the property of Eggman Enterprises.**_

Blake: Not if we stop him from containing these planets.

Weiss: Makes me wonder how he got those planets? I mean, they're so big, it's almost impossible to drag them like that, even if it was chained.

Yang: Maybe warp transportation.

Weiss: THAT MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL!

 **Announcement 3**

Dr. Eggman: _ **Please refrain from throwing coins, trash, or small children into the reflecting pools.**_

Weiss: Are those even safe begin with?

Yang: Does make me wanna take a dip in there.

Blake: Please don't.

 **Announcement 4**

Dr. Eggman: _**Please do not be concerned that you encounter any screaming aliens. The screams are how they communicate. Really, I promise.**_

Everyone: AS IF WE'D BELIEVE THAT!

 **Announcement 5**

Dr. Eggman: _**Enjoy every moment in the luxurious grounds as if they might be your last. Especially if you're a meddlesome hedgehog, his fawning sidekick, or a group of four pesky teenage girls.**_

Weiss: I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!

* * *

 **GL:** **Here it is! The first prologue with lots of questions arising.**

 **To how Team RWBY know Sonic and his friends, this isn't actually the first time. They actually met in Sonic Adventure which is a couple of months ago. I was actually planning to do RWBY X Sonic Adventure first but this one came first. I dunno why, this one might have the funniest moments. I'll make the stories with RWBY and sonic from Sonic Adventure to Sonic Lost World. It'll be a mess of fun.**

 **Instead of giving RWBY wisps powers to their bodies, I've giving them to their weapons. I kinda feel iffy about transforming into a color power and I think transforming their weapons with color power seems more fascinating. So I decided to give color power to their weapons as change.**

 **I decided to add both wisps from the Wii Version and the DS Version, including the stories so the main story will make sense, including the Nega-Mother Wisp fight.**

 **I hope you like the changes. I'll try to make prequels after this story. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Tropical Resort Part 1

**GL: Okay, time to resume the plot, let's go see how our things are doing on Tropical Resort.**

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Cutscene - Yacker's Plea**

"This is delicious!" Ruby exclaimed, eating a pink cotton candy she got from a food store.

"I know right?!" Yang smiled while eating a bucket of popcorn. "The place has got everything!"

"You do know we didn't come here to shop for things!" Weiss sighed, despite that she had a strawberry sundae on her hand.

"Says the girl carrying a lot of shopping bags." Blake informed her, while eating a fish-shaped lollipop.

"There were clothes that looked good! I couldn't help myself!"

"Suuuure, you couldn't. Not to mention this cute plush I bought." Ruby smiled while holding a Chao plush.

"I'm surprised Eggman actually sell something like this." Blake said. "Did he had some kind of agreement with the government? I had imagine something dangerous the shops but they didn't look bad."

"Except for the restaurants, though." Ruby sighed. "The menu was just weird; Stewed Chicken in a Bucket, Junk-O-Salad, EggDrink..."

"And what's worse is that they taste HORRIBLE!" Weiss followed. "I had to use the restroom after I ate one of them!"

"Me too, although I used the barf bucket instead of the restroom." Yang groaned.

 _'Am I glad I didn't go with them to the restaurants because I wasn't hungry at that time.'_ Blake thought. "At least there are some food that are edible, like the ones we have." The three nodded in response. They decided to meet back Sonic (who destroyed a wisp capsule) and Tails near the Ferris Wheel.

"Wow, get a load of the size of that ferris wheel. It's a monster!" Tails quoted.

"Wow! It's huge!" Ruby squeaked.

"And it was MADE by a monster, too." Weiss told them. "Don't expect yourselves to let your guard down just because it looks safe."

"I'm pretty sure you're just exaggerating." Yang told Weiss.

"EEK!" They heard a high-pitched scream from a distance.

"Huh?!" Sonic was the first one to react and dashed away to where the voice was coming from."

"Sonic?! Where you're going?!" Ruby yelled out as she followed him using her semblance.

"Hey, can I borrow that alien you're holding?" Cubot asked a rabbit in an orange dress with a creature called a Chao.

"No way! Cheese is my friend!" The rabbit exclaimed.

"Aw, we just wanted to see one little thing. No need to get riled up." Orbot lied.

"All right, junk heaps. That's far enough." Sonic was just in time to see the shape bots and save the rabbit.

"Hey, Cream!" Ruby waved at her after she caught with Sonic.

"Ooh, Mr. Sonic! Mrs. Ruby!" Cream exclaimed with relief.

"I thought I told you to just call me Ruby. Calling me Mrs in a young age feels weird." Ruby shrugged.

"Hey, I 'm just as young as you, Rubes." Sonic smiled.

"But you're only one year older than me!"

"Hey, the blue hedgehog looks kind of familiar. Have I seen him somewhere?" Cubot asked confused to who Sonic is.

"She just said his name, you dolt!" Orbot said angrily. "I'm surprised he's here already."

"Well duh, he's the fastest thing alive!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's why you should never bet against my speed." Sonic chuckled, even though Cubot was chuckling as well. "What's funny?"

"You may be fast on your feet, but can you clear this mission?" Orbot offered a challenge. He asked the two if they can free 60 aliens around Tropical Resort. They accepted the challenge and began to split up to make things easier.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Tropical Resort Act 1**

"How am I supposed to find aliens in this big place?!" Ruby groaned looking around. Suddenly she was ambushed by three egg robots. Ruby reacted fast and shot all of them with her Crescent Rose (Sniper Rifle), she was surprised when she saw 6 aliens coming out of the robot when it exploded and flew away. "So that's it!"

Ruby began destroying egg robots and found some big capsules with aliens in them. Ruby decided to release them and 4 aliens flew away. She smiled before searching for more aliens. This time she found 10 robots in a band, she was about to fire more bullets again but she was stopped when she met a cyan wisp. "Oh, you are one of these cyan aliens Sonic absorbed." Ruby said and changed her expression when she saw Crescent Rose absorbed it. "Wha-! Again?!" She gasped.

The gun hole was glowing cyan and small, transparent, cyan cubes were also appearing inside. Ruby wasn't gonna take a chase to be pushed back again, so she held tight and braced herself as the gun automatically fired a bullet. What the bullet looks like this time is a living beam of energy which goes lightning speed, in fact no one could see or even react to it because it penetrated all the robots while it was also bouncing left and right like most lasers do (unless it is glass but not in this game). Ruby blinked a few times before seeing the robots turned into scrap while 20 aliens began flying away.

"Whoa..." She said out loud. She did not expect that. She did see Sonic becoming a laser and began bouncing around like crazy, but seeing it fired and destroying everything in its path was kind of scary, especially if you're a target. She gulped, realising she needs to be careful. She then saw Sonic beating up robots on his own with style. She smiled as he got everything covered. Orbot said to free 60 aliens, she freed 30 so she thought Sonic would take care of the other half. Coming back to Cream and the shape bots, Sonic was already there.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Cutscene - Yacker's Plea**

"There you are! I got 35 aliens freed from Eggy's prisons." Sonic smiled with a thumbs up.

"You got more than me?! I only freed 30!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hah! I win!"

"Since when was this a contest?!"

"They're too fast..." Orbot gasped.

"I'm going hooome!" Cubot exclaimed as the two rolled away (pretty fast).

"That was amazing, Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Ruby!" Cream cheered, despite that Ruby when she called her Mrs again. "Cheese says thank you, too!"

"No problem, kid!" Sonic smiled. He and Ruby didn't notice Tails, Weiss, Blake and Yang coming to them.

"There you are! Where the heck did you two go?! Weiss shouted.

"What took you so long?" Sonic asked.

"You ran off! How were we suppose to find you?!"

"Sorry about that." Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, and Mr. Tails, Mrs. Weiss, Mrs. Blake and Mrs. Yang!" Cream exclaimed as the fox and the three girls gave her an odd look.

"You know, you don't need to call us Mr and Mrs." Blake sweatdropped. "You can just call us by our names, that's all."

"So what are you doing here, Cream?"

"I was out for a walk, when I saw a fun-looking ride, then here I was." Cream explained.

"Let me guess: the elevator up to the park?" Weiss asked, thinking she knew the answer.

"That's right! It was quite exciting!"

"Yeesh. A little lady should be more careful around strange machines." Sonic sweatdropped.

"Make sure you don't run into anything dangerous." Weiss told her. "We'll be worried about you if you get into trouble."

"Okay, Mrs. Weiss. I'll be careful." Cream gave a bright smiled, in fact the background changed to flowers and a blue sky all of the sudden.

 _'C-Cute!'_ Team RWBY thought together. Velvet is cute too, but Cream is entirely a new level of cuteness when it comes to rabbits.

* * *

Leaving Cream to her 'fun time'. The heroes continued to move on, until Tails saw something from a distance.

"Look, guys! Those robots are back again!" He cried out seeing Orbot and Cubot chasing... a Chao?

"All right, I got him!" Cubot exclaimed as he caught the Chao.

"Chao chaooo!" The Chao whimpered sadden that he got caught.

"Huh?! That didn't sound like other aliens." Orbot said confused from the Chao's language.

"Hold it, gearheads." The robots turned behind them to see Yang and Weiss in front of them.

"Ack! Who are you?!" Orbot exclaimed.

"I'm Weiss and this is Yang, you better remember it well because I'm not in a mood to deal with stupid robots." Weiss said annoyed.

"Wow, leave it to Eggman to make robots who can't tell a Chao from an alien." Yang laughed.

"We're not falling for word games!" Cubot snarled. "This guy's coming with us!" He then took off with the Chao.

"Hey! Not so fast!" Weiss exclaimed but was stopped by Orbot.

"Uh-uh! You're not getting past here unless you can win this game!" He challenged them to a chase game; catch Cubot in under a minute and the Chao will be theirs. "Think you have what it takes to catch him?"

"...Yeah, Yang already got a head-start when you started explaining." Weiss said when Orbot realised Yang was already gone.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Tropical Resort Act 2**

"FORK OVER THE CHAO, SCRAP-HEAP!" Yang shouted as she was chasing the robot.

"No way! This alien is coming with us!" Cubot exclaimed.

"Chaoooooo!" The Chao yelled out.

"That is Chao is NOT an alien!" Yang growled. Cubot ignored her and kept going. She was running fast, but she was hardly catching up to him. _'This guy's fast! How can a robot run so fast?... and hopping as it looks?'_ She was panting rapidly, she was almost running out of breath when she found a cyan alien flying around her. "Oh, hey there!" She panted. "L-Look, I don't have the time to talk but I really need to catch that robot holding a Chao. If you could be at any help though, now's the time..." The alien didn't say anything, all it did was fly around Yang a few times and immediately flew inside one of Yang's Ember Celica gauntlets.

"What the-?!" Yang gasped as she was forced to stop by the sudden action. The right gauntlet (where the cyan alien flew in) began glowing cyan as small, transparent cubes started appearing around it. The gauntlet went into battle mode automatically as well. Yang gulped as grew nervous, she doubt she could even control it. Despite this, the brawler was trembling with excitement. She out her arm forward, ready to see what will happen. Before she knew it, she found herself accelerating in a high-speed movement in the air.

"WEEEEEE-HOOOOO!" She screamed out loud while moving fast towards Cubot.

"Eh?" Cubot heard something from behind and turned around to see what it was. However, there was nothing to see behind him. He was about to continue running until he realised that the Chao he was holding, was gone. "Wuh?!" He suddenly heard a loud crash from a distance. He went to see Yang who made a hole on a bush. She looked like was covering something.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Cutscene - Yacker's Plea**

"It's alright now, little guy. I gotcha." Yang smiled as she revealed the Chao from her arms.

"Chao Chaooo." The Chao said. He was worried about Yang's condition and he tried to comfort her before trying to get up.

"D-Don't worry, I'll be fine. It was just a scratch, after all." Yang grinned. The Chao smiled as he hugged her face. "Welp! Looks like I win the chase game!" She smirked at Cubot.

"Aww, she stole my alien! How did you do that?!" Cubot exclaimed. Orbot sighed as he saw the outcome. Weiss gave an evil smile at Orbot.

"What do you have to say now?" Weiss taunted. The round robot sighed again.

"The boss isn't going to like this." He groaned as he rolled away.

"Wait up!" Cubot said as he followed Orbot. That's when the rest of the heroes caught up with them.

"There you guys are!" Tails cried out.

"OMIGOSH! Yang! Are you alright?!" Ruby screamed when she saw her sister covered in smalls bruises and dust.

"Don't worry, sis. I'll be okay. I just go through saving this Chao." Yang smiled as she looked at the happy Chao.

"Chao chao!" The Chao cheered happily.

"Ha ha, I see." Tails chuckled.

"You know, those two robots really are dense as their master." Sonic said.

"Now that you mentioned it, they didn't look very bright with capturing aliens." Blake agreed. "What did the robots tell you about, Weiss and Yang?"

"The round robot challenged us to chase the cubed robot holding the Chao and steal back the chao. If we win, we get the Chao." Weiss explained. "Yang here got a head-start..."

"And managed to snag the Chao, no problem!" Yang finished giving a thumbs up.

"Really? The cubed robot moved pretty fast when I saw it 'run'. How did you get the Chao?" Ruby asked.

"You could say I sorta 'zipped' right through him! Eh? Eh?!" There was nothing but silence around the area. "Okay, okay! I used the cyan laser alien to get the Chao from him!" Yang sighed from their response to her pun, despite that she knew that would happen.

"Oh, I see..." Blake understood.

"You shoulda seen me, though! It went into my Ember Celica and I began zooming fast like a living laser! Kinda like what Sonic did!"

"Oh! I used the laser alien too to help Cream!" Ruby exclaimed. "My bullet went super fast like a laser and it began bouncing around while making the robots go kaboom!"

"Just what are these aliens? And why do they give us powers for good? Do they think we're here to help?" Blake wondered.

"Well, if I can get the translator up and running properly, we might be about to know why." Tails said.

"You better make it quick, I don't really like talking to creatures I cannot understand at all." Weiss sighed.

"Best we'd get you patch up, Yang." Ruby said to her.

"Eh? But I feel fine." Yang replied.

"Yeah, but you don't LOOK fine! You need a clean if you ask me!" Weiss complained.

"Request for a clean?" A Egg-bot asked holding a bucket of water and a brush.

"YEAH, RIGHT!" Yang and Weiss shouted as they uppercut the robot high out of orbit.

* * *

 **Eggman's P.A. Announcements**

 **Announcement 1**

Dr. Eggman: **_Would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken into. Repeat, would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken in- Wait a minute, what the heck?!_**

Sonic and Yang: 'Bursts out laughing'

Weiss: D... Did he seriously just report his OWN car?!

Tails: Yeah... surprisingly.

Blake: Why would he even leave it in the parking lot anyway?

Ruby: Maybe someone took it for a joyride?

Yang: I think I know what you're talking about...

Sonic: Heheh, me too.

 **Announcement 2**

Dr. Eggman: **_Please refrain from foiling evil schemes, plots or plans while inside the park. Foiling is strictly prohibited._**

Weiss: WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!

 **Announcement 3**

Dr. Eggman: ** _Please refrain from teasing the robots_ _, as they are very sensitive, and require expensive maintenance._**

Ruby: Really? They look pretty cheap to me.

Blake: Considering he made many robots, I'm surprised he just said that.

Yang: I know I said this before but seriously, how much money does this guy have?

 **Announcement 4**

Dr. Eggman: **_We here at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park consider ourselves the universe's first fully green amusement park; although the green is from all the nausea and vomiting, but still, green is green._**

Ruby: You know, I've seen many other amusement parks that are green.

Weiss: Although, one of them DID make me nauseous.

Blake: Wasn't that when you were in a boat ride as you slid down?

Weiss: DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT!

 **Announcement 5**

Dr. Eggman: **_Please feel free to fill out a brief survey after your visit. Your opinions matter to us. ...Unless you didn't have fun, then we don't care._**

Weiss: Then what's the point of these surveys then?!

Ruby: I'm not keen of writing my address...

Blake: Phone number? Really?

Yang: Discount? Yeah, right!

Sonic: Told you not to trust Egghead.

* * *

 **GL: That's part 1 of Tropical Resort! Next will be the boss and the final mission. Don't worry, Weiss and Blake will get wisps power ups soon. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Tropical Resort Part 2

**GL: This will be the end of Tropical Resort. Meaning it's time to go see Eggman and see what he's up to, and hope they get to know more about the aliens.**

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Cutscene - Yacker's Plea**

"Would you please leave us alone?" Cream the Rabbit squeaked as she, Cheese and a the Chao Yang saved, were running away from Cubot.

"Chao Chaoooo!" The Chao cried out.

"But I want the li'l varmint too!" Cubot protested. He was getting close, only to be stopped by Blake who jumped in front of him.

"All right, little robot. That's enough." She said to him.

"Hey, you're one of Sonic friends, aren't ya?" Cubot said angrily. "Because of him, the boss sent us to bed with no dinner!"

 _'He's speaking in cowboy?'_ Blake's eyes narrowed with a sweatdrop by Cubot's voice.

"That's terrible!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao!" The Chao whimpered. Blake's eyes narrowed when she heard something odd from Cubot's speech.

"Wait, robots eat?" She asked. Cubot ignored her question.

"Anyway, let's play a game. If I win, you git me that alien!" He stated.

"He's not an alien!" Blake reminded him but ignored her. He challenged her to a ring collecting challenge. Collect 100 rings and the challenge will be completed. Blake accepted his challenge and started looking jumping from building to building to look for them.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Tropical Resort Act 3**

"How am I supposed to find 100 rings in 1 minute and 30 seconds?!" Blake said to herself. Sonic could easily get that many by himself but for Blake, that's totally different compared to their speed. she then saw a couple of ring capsules but a few of them are too far away from her reach, even if she tried to shoot them. If only she had a power that could increase her shot range to like 2 miles away. While she was thinking, she then met a cyan alien in front of her.

"Um... Hello there." Blake greeted. "Look, I'm in the middle of collecting rings and those ring capsules are too far away for me to shoot. If you could help me, it would be really appreciating." The cyan alien did not say anything, it flew around Blake a few times and entered the Gambol Shroud. Blake's eyes widen as the gun started glowing cyan and small, transparent as the hole in the gun started to look like it was about to fire.

 _'I think I should do something before it fires.'_ Blake thought. She knew she couldn't hold the power anymore, so she pointed it at the ring capsules from a far distance in a line and closed her eyes as the bullet laser was fired from her weapon. The moment she opened her eyes, she saw bullet gone and the the ring capsules have already exploded and 100 rings were being dragged to Blake. She placed them all in a sack to carry all of them. "This should do it." She smiled as she got back to Cream, the Chao and Cubot. She revealed the rings to him as he groaned in failure.

 **BGM - Sonic** **Colors OST - Cutscene - Yacker's Plea**

"Aww, that's anotha night with no dinner!" He groaned as he ran away.

"Now I feel bad for them..." Cream sighed.

"Chao." The Chao agreed.

"I'm not surprised you would sympathize with one of Dr. Eggman's robots, Cream." Blake said. "You are a young innocent girl, after all."

"Everyone needs to eat, Mrs. Blake, or they won't grow big and strong!" Blake sweatdropped from what Cream said.

"I don't think robots really work that way..." She said.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Tropical Resort Map**

Blake returned to the group as they were in the fountain. "Anything?" She asked them.

"Nope! I got nothing." Ruby answered.

"Me neither." Yang stated.

"Where's Sonic? He hasn't come back yet." Weiss looked around to see the hedgehog.

"Looking for me?" Weiss jumped in shock and turned around to see the speedster from behind her.

"Don't do that to a girl's heart! You scared me!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Heheh, sorry."

"Did you find Eggman?" Ruby asked.

"Sure have."

"Seriously?" Yang asked. Sonic nodded in response.

"Tails said he's near the Ferris Wheel, where he saw lots of aliens captured in some kind of capsules or something."

"Then we better get there fast." Blake stated. "Who knows what Eggman will do with them?"

"See you there!" Sonic smiled as he took off.

"Hey! No fair! I wanna piece of that action too!" Yang shouted as she ran off.

"Let's hope it's not too far away." Blake sweatdropped.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Cutscene - Ferris Wheel Boss Appears**

"...twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five..." The Doctor of Evil was counting the alien capsules Orbot and Cubot has captured so far. Right now, he's not happy with the amount he has right now. "Bah! Not nearly enough aliens!" He grunted.

"Want us to get more?" Orbot asked.

"No. I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake." Eggman said sarcastically.

"That'll be easier. Cheeseburgers don't run as fast as them l'il alien varmints!" Cubot said in his cowboy tone again." Orbot just facepalmed from the cubed robot's stupidity.

"IDIOT! Get me more aliens!" Eggman shouted as the robots split to find more. Cubot was mumbling to himself but stopped for a second.

"Y'all want fries with that?" Cubot asked Eggman before he was hit by a wrench Eggman threw. He groaned as he went on grumbling again but backed a few times as he was going the wrong way and went to the right one. As they were gone, Eggman snickered as he was staring at the capsules.

"Precious little aliens!" Eggman smirked. "I'll harness their Hyper-go-on power and then nothing will stop me! I know I say that every time, but this time, really, nothing will stop me!"

"Um... Boss?" Orbot called behind Eggman while tapping his eggmobile.

"What?" Eggman turned around to see someone he did not like. "SONIC?!" He shouted out loud, even though Team RWBY was behind him.

"AND TEAM RWBY! We're here too, you know!" Weiss said angrily.

"And who are you calling 'nothin'?" Sonic asked.

"...Huh?" Cubot haven't got a single clue what Sonic meant and turned to the others while Sonic was taunting slapping his butt on them. Ruby was sticking her tongue out while Yang was making funny faces at them. Blake and Weiss didn't join in as they want to keep their 'pride' and matured personality.

"He means since the boss said 'nothing will stop me' and Sonic here is going to stop him, it's like the boss was calling Sonic and the girls 'nothing.'" Orbot explained to him. Cubot was still confused though.

"Great! I thought nobody would get that." Sonic said with relief.

"Wait... Is that what it's supposed be?" Ruby asked still a bit confused.

"It's like the easiest joke to understand!" Yang exclaimed. "I'm surprised no one got that at all!"

 _'Actually, I kinda didn't...'_ Blake and Weiss thought with a sweatdrop.

"Fine! You're so smart, robot, you take care of this mess! Release the Big Boys!" Eggman stated. "At least I know they won't screw it up!" He closed the hatch on his Eggmobile and went off. "Hasta la bye bye, suckers!"

"Wait for me!" Orbot exclaimed as he followed him. Then what revealed in front of them was a gigantic, floating, ferris wheel monster called Rotatatron. It had hands on the ring, the pods are actually thrusters. It had numerous platforms inside the ring and an eye in the middle. As for the other monster called Globe-a-Tron, it was a sphere globe as a face. The welcome signs unleashed themselves as arms.

"Wha-?! The ferris wheel is a robot monster?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I told you!" Weiss said angrily.

"Guess it's time for us to start stopping." Sonic said tightening his gloves.

 _'Did... that sound like an oxymoron or something?'_ Weiss thought.

"Who wants to take the globe robot?" Sonic asked the girls.

"Me!" Yang and Ruby called out while sticking out their hands.

"Okay! Get that globe far from while Black Cat, Ice Queen and I will handle Roundy here!"

 _'Black Cat?!'_ Blake though with a small blush on her face.

"Got it!" Ruby and Yang nodded. Yang threw a small rock on Globe-a-Tron to get its attention.

"Hey, rustbucket! Over here!" Yang stick her tongue out along with Ruby. That got its attention as the robot twitched in anger. That was their cue to run away while the robot chased them.

"Will they be alright?" Blake asked worried as she took out her Gambol Shroud.

"Considering it's them sisters, I doubt I should be worried." Weiss said as she took out her Myrtenaster.

"Let's go!" Sonic smiled as he jumped on Cubot to gain extra air to get inside the Big Boy, Blake and Weiss did the same.

"I git it!" Cubot cried out finally understanding what Orbot meant about the 'nothing' explanation.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Vs. Rotatatron & Refreshinator**

Ruby and Yang ended up in a circle platform where the Globe-a-Tron got them in the middle.

"Looks like a good spot." Yang said turning her Ember Celica gauntlets into Battle Mode. "Alright, Globe robot! Let's see what you could do!" The robot stayed up there floating while it was staring at them.

"I don't think the robot is going to come down." Ruby said to her sister. "Try find a way to attack it. I'll keep it distracted by shooting it." Yang nodded in response. Ruby turned her Crescent Rose into a sniper rifle and began shooting the Globe-a-Tron. The robot reacted this and attempted to punch her slamming its fist to her. Ruby reacted by forming a dodge roll leaving the robot to only hot the ground, it took a couple of seconds to let go of the ground due, to it processing its action.

"That gives me an idea." Yang smirked. "Hey, Globey! Want to take a 'trip around the world' with me?!"

"Was that meant to be a pun? Not sure if it was..." Ruby muttered to herself. The Globe-a-Tron had its eyes to the yellow brawler now and attempts to punch her this time, only to miss when Yang dodged out of the way.

"There!" Yang cried out as she saw the robot opened to attack. Yang charged her gauntlet and punched the Globe-a-Tron's arm so hard, it didn't just knock it back into the air and damaged it, but the fist also landed on the Globe-a-Tron's head which had a eggman sphere on it, in the process. "Ouch! That's gonna leave mark!" Yang did not expect that to happen, neither did Ruby. The Globe-a-Tron shook its head recovering its dizziness and now its going to do something different. It flew behind Ruby and Yang and is now trying to slam its palm into them.

"Watch out!" Ruby shouted as they beginning running away from getting caught by the robot's hand. It was going to do it again after slamming so the sisters had to keep running until it stopped. While they were running, a red alien was flying with them, Yang noticed first.

"Sorry, mate! Not a good time to chat here!" Yang said to it. "If you could lend us a hand, it'll be a good time to do it right now!" The red alien said nothing but knows what it needs to do. It flew into one of Yang's Ember Celica right gauntlet, surprising Yang and Ruby. The gauntlet was giving off an aura of flames as the colour of the weapon was turning red now and its outer armour were taken the shape of flames.

"Whoa! This looks awesome!" Yang cried out amazed by the transformation. "I'm really fired up now!" Yang stopped running as the Globe-a-Tron attempts to slam her both of its fists. Yang prepared for this as she pulled her arm down the charge her weapon. When they were ready, both of their punches clashed together, although it ended in almost a millisecond when a huge explosion was caused by the clash and both Globe-a-Tron's arms were totally destroyed. The robot could not process any of this as it became dizzy and collapse on the ground.

"Now to end you!" Yang shouted as she punched the head hard. She jumped back as the robot exploded into tiny pieces. "WOO! WE WON!"

"You did it, Yang!" Ruby cheered as she hugged her sister. The red alien popped out of the gauntlet and looked at them.

"Thanks for your help!" Yang smiled. "It was... 'Planetary'!" Ruby face-faulted from her terrible pun while the alien gave her an odd look but then switched it to happiness as it flew away from them.

"I wonder how Sonic, Weiss and Blake are doing?" Ruby wondered.

* * *

"Okay, now that we're in the ring, how do we beat him now?" Weiss asked her teammates.

"The eye looks vulnerable. We should attack that one." Blake suggested pointing at the eye of the Rotatatron.

"Sounds good, let's go!" Sonic smiled as he was the first one to move. He jumped from platform to platform and did a homing attack into the eye. It worked at the monster robot began shaking with bits of electricity, meaning it took massive damage.

"I was right." Blake smiled as the three heroes found the weak point. The robot attempt to grab Blake and Weiss. Too bad, they were moving fast from platform to platform, it couldn't grab them, especially when it needs to focus on holding the ring. Busy handling itself, Blake and Weiss both stabbed the eye together making the entire robot shake as its processing system was getting lower.

"It's about time we finish it off!" Weiss stated, until she was stopped by a cyan alien in front of her. "What the-? What is it?! No, I don't have time for this! I need to focus on destroying that eye." The cyan alien looked at the eye and back at Weiss. It flew around her a few times and immediately went inside Myrtenaster. The heiress's eyes widen in shock as the rapier began to start glowing and small, transparent cubes started appearing around it. The Dust inside the guard all turned into cyan colour.

While Weiss wasn't looking, the Rotatatron shot out a spinning shuriken-like bomb and was approaching to her slowly. The Myrtenaster began glowing brighter and was shaking intensively. Weiss couldn't hold it steady any longer as the weapon automatically fired a laser from the tip of the rapier. The laser began bouncing everywhere around the ring. It destroyed the bomb when it hit it and then flew into the eye. It dealt massive damage as it bounced off, before the laser wore off and disappeared. The eye began exploding multiple times while rings were scattered from it (Blake and Weiss grabbed a few, while Sonic grabbed all of them).

"I think we should get out of here." Blake told her allies.

"Good idea. I don't want dust to be covered in my dress by the explosion." Weiss agreed.

"Then let's bounce!" Sonic smiled as he jumped off the ring, Blake and Weiss followed him. They got out just in time, as the entire robot exploded into pieces as it fell down to the pits of space.

 **BGM END**

"let's go and see if Ruby and Yang are alright." Blake said.

"Then that way we must go!" Sonic cried out as he dashed off.

"Wait! What do you mean 'that way'?! HEY!" Weiss shouted angrily.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Cutscene - Yacker's Plea**

"Is it done yet?" Ruby asked the flying fox as he was still working on his translator. There were multiple soda cans on the bench and Ruby was drinking peach soda, Yang having a grape soda and Tails was having a lychee soda. Ruby and Yang were thirsty so they went to a vending machine to buy some drinks. They found Tails and the alien with the twirl hair, so they decided to stay with them while they waited for Sonic, Weiss and Blake to finish their fight.

"Almost. I just need to tighten this last bolt and I'm done!" Tails answered as he was cranking the last bolt. Ruby cheered as Sonic passed right through them, but he noticed them as he began moonwalking back to them. "Oh! There you are. Where did you run off to?"

"I did a little shopping, grabbed a bite to eat and trashed a giant killer robot with Blake and Weiss." Sonic answered.

"You won? Awesome!" Ruby fist pumped.

"Oh, really? They've got shopping here too?" Tails asked.

"This place has everything."

"Speaking of Weiss and Blake, where are they?" Yang asked. Eventually, black and white duo managed to catch up only be hold onto their knees in exhaustion.

"Next time "huff", wait for us!" Weiss said panted angrily.

"Heh, sorry about that."

"From the looks of it, you two must have beaten the globe robot." Blake said to Ruby and Yang.

"Yep! It was an easy win for us!" Yang smiled. Blake then notices the drinks on the bench.

"Where did you get those?" She asked.

"The vending machine. Here, catch!" Ruby tossed a Energy Drink to Sonic. Yang tossed a chocolate Milk can to Blake and a Green Tea can to Weiss. The moment the two grabbed their cans, they felt a sudden heat from them.

"OW! HOT!" They shrieked as they dropped the can to the ground.

"Eh?! What's wrong?!" Ruby asked shocked by their reaction.

"The can was boiling hot when I grabbed it." Weiss exclaimed.

"That's because Yang gave you hot canned drink." Tails chuckled.

"Huh? Why hot?"

"There are some hot cans that can be used for cold weathers such as winter. I actually tried one before, and it tasted very good. Some vending machines heat up the cans depending on which row it is."

"Wow, I didn't know those existed." Yang said.

"That's because they're mostly set in Japan."

"Oh, Figures."

"Warn me about that a little later next time." Weiss grumbled. She took the Green Tea can back on the bench and switched it to Peach soda. Blake decided to keep the Chocolate Milk can but covered it with a handkerchief to prevent her hand from burning.

"Hey, so how's that translator thingie coming along?" Sonic asked his best friend while sipping his soda.

"I think it's done. It's in binary code, so only I can read it." Tails said. He pressed a few buttons and the satellite that's equipped into the device was now active. "Okay, ask away." Sonic nodded and coughed to freshen his voice so he can talk to the alien.

"Who are you and what is happening to your people?" He asked it.

"&*%#$*%^#%&*^%$" The alien spoke, of course nobody can understand it, but Tails will take care of that.

"Okay, he says his name is "Talks-a-lot"..." Tails stated from the translator. This gave Sonic, Team RWBY and even the alien concerned looks as they tilted their heads. "...and he's from a far away soda..." This time, they facepalmed. "...and where flowers water them with dances."

"Let me see that!" Weiss swiped the translator from Tails and began looking at it. She gasped as she saw multiple codes which she couldn't even understand a bit of it. "S-Sorry, Tails." She gave the translator back to him.

"Yeah, uh... I think your machine still has some bugs." Sonic said, scratching his head.

"Yeah. I think I can figure this out though." Tails pressed a button and the codes changed a little, and it looks like it did something good. "Okay, he said his name is Yacker." The alien nodded as he got it right. "He's from a race of beings called "Wisps.""

"Lisps?" Ruby asked if she got it right.

"No, Wisps, with a "W.""

"...Yeah, I'll just stick with aliens if that's OK with everybody." Sonic said to everyone.

"I think I'm gonna do the same." Yang agreed.

"Sure, so anyway, they are either being used for their magical powers by an evil man, or to make underwear to be worn by salad." Tails looked at everyone as they shook their heads in disappointment. He sweatdropped before he continued reading. "I just hear save them, save them over and over." Yacker was nodding a lot of times begging the heroes to save his race desperately.

"You know, when I was looking around, I saw a map that had a couple of interesting places." Blake said.

"Then I say we go check them out, and maybe save some aliens." Sonic smiled. "Let's go to that stripe looking planet that looks like it's covered in cream."

"Cream?!" Ruby cried out in shock.

"He meant it in candy. not the rabbit, you dolt!" Weiss scolded.

"Then I guess that's where we'll be going right now." Yang smiled. "...Strange, I feel hungry all of the sudden when I look at that planet." They headed for a space train ride and ready to go to the first planet.

 ** _"_ _Next stop, the Sweet Mountain. Enjoying our candy paradise is the perfect way to celebrate your next birthday... or to avoid reaching it."_** Eggman's P.A. announced.

"CANDY?!" Ruby squealed.

"PARADISE?!" Yang shrieked. Both of their eyes were sparkling like stars.

"Uh-oh..." Blake and Weiss muttered with lots of sweat in their faces. If what they're thinking about right now is true, then the heroes are in for very good treat (Get it?).

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Cutscene - Robot's Lost & Found**

Somewhere around Tropical Resort, Orbot and Cubot were in cleaning duty as they had to clean out the parts from Rotatatron and Globa-a-tron. Both of them were carrying a trash bin roller and a long picker, ironically, each of them represent their colour.

"The bossman said to wrangle every piece o' this mess." Cubot said. "When you consider what we're doin' from a robot's point of view, it's actually pretty gruesome."

"Don't think about it." Orbot told him as the eye of the Rotatatron slipped down to the ground.

"Iffin' ya say so." Cubot said as he picked up a blaster and tossed it in the bin, although it was too big to fit in there. Orbot looked around the place and found out something was not here.

"I'm missing an arm. Have you got an arm?" He asked Cubot.

"Naw. But, really, how much can it matter?" He asked back.

"I guess it can't matter much." Orbot tossed the picker into the bin as he lazes around again.

Little did anyone notice that there was an arm piece of the Rotatatron stuck in some kind of reactor ray. And some kind of purple surge of negative energy was leaking out rapidly.

* * *

 **Eggman's P.A. Announcements**

 **Announcement 1**

Dr. Eggman: _**Please feel free to leave all valuables in your vehicle during your stay here at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, as they will be perfectly safe. In no way will roaming bands of robots break into your vehicle.**_

Weiss: I'm keeping my valuables things with me at all times!

Ruby: I'm SO not trusting Eggman with my Crescent Rose!

Blake: I can somewhat suspect the doctor to be a thief himself...

 **Announcement 2**

Dr. Eggman: **_The following rides are closed for repairs, the "Free Money Ride", "It's An All You Can Eat World", and "Pick A Car, Any Car"._ **

Yang: Awww, I wanted to try those.

Blake: Weren't you the one who destroyed those rides?

Yang: Uh... No, I have no idea what you're talking about... "Sweats"

 **Announcement 3**

Dr. Eggman: **_No aliens_ _were harmed in the creation of this park. They were all harmed AFTER the park was created._**

Blake: Did he really need to add that in?

Weiss: Even though he's smart, he's also an idiot...

 **Announcement 4**

Dr. Eggman: **_The unfiltered starlight from the lovely constellations above is full of deadly radiation! Help yourself to our complimentary SPF 3000 starblock. And by complimentary, I mean quite expensive._**

Weiss: Well, what did you expect from building an amusement park in outer space?

Yang: I'm beginning to wonder what job did he take to earn so much money?

Blake: He probably stole money from banks or something...

 **Announcement 5**

Dr. Eggman: **_Would Sonic The Hedgehog_ _please report to the security office? Sonic the Hedgehog, please report to the security office. We found your... uh... YOUR KEYS! Yes, that's it, we found your keys. No need to be ready for a trap, since we only want to return your keys!_**

Ruby: Um... Sonic?

Sonic: Don't worry, Ruby. I'm not THAT gullible.

Blake: Why would Eggman use keys out of all the things?

* * *

 **GL: Looks like that's it for Tropical Resort. Now onto Sweet Mountain, and boy, Ruby and Yang are going to have lots of fun in that place. I can just tell. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Trivia:** **Tails' device mis-translates Yacker's name as "Talks-a-lot" because the term 'Yacking' is slang for talking, comically.**


	4. Sweet Mountain Part 1

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time for Team RWBY, Sonic, Tails and Yacker to go to Sweet Mountain which is a planet full of delights of dreams and desires of grub. I bet two huntresses are going to be thrilled when they're here. Let's see how thing are.**

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Sweet Mountain Map**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ruby and Yang squealed out with sparkles in their eyes as they both saw what they never thought they'd see. Candy, chocolate, burgers, pies, jelly, cookies and much more delights to see. Even Blake and Weiss were shocked to see all of this.

"What the heck is this place?!" Weiss shouted. "It's full of delicious food, and I used the word 'delicious' loosely."

"Not to mention we're actually standing in cake too." Blake said making everyone look down realising they are stepping on cake.

"DIBS ON THE COOKIES!" Ruby screamed as she dashed to the place where she found giant cookies.

"Wait! You don't if they're even edible..." Weiss called out but stopped as Ruby was gone from her sight. "Figures..."

"This is good, no! Great, no! Awesome, no! Outstanding, no! AMAZING!" Yang screeched. "This is totally what I call a paradise! I'm gonna go wild here! This is going to be 'sweet'!... get it? Like Sweet Mountain?" None of them said anything by her pun. She sighed as she went off to get some grub.

"Seriously, this place reeks of sugar." Sonic said. "If you're gonna eat these, at least try not to get f-" Sonic stopped when he saw the girls glaring at him. "Diabetes, that's what I meant! Don't get diabetes, or you might use the toilet for a long time."

"...Noted." Weiss answered keeping her cool.

"So, are we the only ones here?" Tails asked the remaining heroes (since Ruby and Yang gone off to eat).

"Apparently not." Sonic answered as he spotted a familiar face, and she just happens to spot them.

"Sonic, Tails, Blake, Weiss, it's been too long." She greeted them in a noble manner.

"Blaze?!" Tails, Blake and Weiss cried out surprise to see a friend here.

"Never thought we'd see you here." Sonic said.

"Yeah! How'd you get here?" Tails asked.

"The Sol Emeralds suddenly started glowing, then here I was." Blaze explained.

 _'Did I just feel a sense of deja vu all of the sudden?'_ Blake and Weiss thought.

"I saw what I think were Eggman's robots, Sonic. Is something going on?"

"Yep! It's the old Eggman tries to take over the world scheme." Weiss sighed.

"Typical... I look forward to seeing whether you have what it takes to resolve the matter."

"Is that a challenge? Then you're on!" Sonic smiled. Blaze gave a nod and asked Sonic, Blake and Weiss to go and investigate the factories and take out as many of Eggman's robots. They accepted and starting moving to the factory.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Sweet Mountain Act 1**

They found chocolate smarties on dispensers, jelly pouring down, popcorn lying around the place and giant donuts hanging around.

"I've been thinking, was this planet always like this or did Dr. Eggman make it that way?" Blake asked her teammates while she shot a few Egg-Flyers from the sky.

"I doubt factories existed in this planet before Eggman came along." Weiss said as she electrocuted some Egg-Pawns with cook hats on their heads with spatulas. _'I don't even want to know why they're wearing that...'_

"You know, Egghead. When you see something odd, you know it has something to do with him." Sonic chuckled as he was collecting some rings.

"I guess you're right... LOOK OUT!" Blake shrieked as she pointed at a giant missile approaching towards them. They shrieked in shock as they all ducked down to dodge the missile as it exploded with jelly beans scattered around the place when it hit the sign.

"Wait... Was there jelly beans inside?!" Weiss asked.

"It would have seem to be, I saw a few scattered from the explosion." Blake answered.

"A jelly bean missile? Sounds tasty." Sonic teased.

"I'm pretty sure they DO NOT!" Weiss retorted.

"Weiss, look out!" Blake shouted to her when she saw another jelly bean missile launched towards her.

"Wha-?! GAH!" She screeched in shocked as the missile exploded which gave a huge impact as she was sent flying over the fence and far down.

"WEISS!" Blake and Sonic shouted as they ran to see her. She was falling down rapidly fast, but she wasn't the only one going down. It was a yellow wisp. It looks similar to a white wisp, except they have a triangular head with one orange eye in the middle. Their head is covered in orange and yellow stripes making it resemble a drill. They have three tentacles stemming from the head. It flew around her a few times and into Myrtenaster.

"Huh?!" Weiss squeaked as the Myrtenaster glowed yellow. The entire weapon (excluding the grip) began to start spinning faster and faster, creating an image of a drill. It was aiming straight to the ground as Weiss was falling down much faster. "WHOA!" She shrieked as the Myrtenaster burrowed into the cake with Weiss.

"Whoa! Did Weiss just drill her way down?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"That wisp she absorbed must have done so." Blake said.

"Sounds like fun!" Sonic smiled as he jumped off the fence and was about to land until he found a yellow wisp. "Let's team up with style!" He smiled at it. The wisp agreed and flew into Sonic and he transformed. His entire body turns into a large version of his own head with no facial except his eyes. which have lost their pupils and have turned pale yellow, and his ears, which have lost their ear canals. He also gains a large, jagged drill-like appendage on the front of his face. It burrowed itself into the cake and drilled through everything.

The Myrtenaster began drilling through the cake, the crates, the robots and much more while she was moving around inside the cake. Weiss was holding onto her weapon, not wanting to lose it. She finally managed to get back to the surface as the effect of the wisp power wore off and the yellow wisp flew away from the weapon. After getting out, she ended up crashing into the cake ground. Sonic got back up to the surface as Sonic got back into his normal form and the yellow wisp flew out of him and away.

"Weiss! Are you alright?" Blake asked her worried. She slowly got it with cream of her face, much to her and Sonic's surprise.

"Yeah. Though I could add some more sugar on the cake..." Weiss said tasting the cream from the cake, much to her disgust. She could then see Sonic behind Blake covering his mouth, trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" She demanded an answer. Blake sweatdropped as she took out a hand mirror (Where did she get that?) and showed her reflection. Weiss shrieked when she realised her face was covered with cream, that's when Sonic started laughing. Weiss quickly got a handkerchief from her bag and wiped the cream off of her face. "S-Shut up! It's not funny!" She growled at him.

"Look on the bright side, at least you could see them, considering how 'white' you are!" Sonic laughed louder.

"ARGH! And I thought Yang was enough with the puns!"

"Let's move on. We should investigate more of the factory and destroy more of Eggman's robots." Blake said. They moved themselves back to the factory and eliminated all the bad-nicks they could find. Sonic took some jelly beans from the dispenser and passed some to Blake and Weiss for tasting. Weiss spat one of hers in disgust, due to eating liquorice flavour (She hates liquorice in this series). After finishing things up from the factory, they went back to Blaze and inform her everything.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Cutscene - Yacker's Plea**

"Judging by your information, it is nicely done." She complimented. "Although, I would like to try a jelly bean myself..."

"Funny you should say that..." Sonic smiled as he gave her some jelly which he still had some in his hand. Blaze's ears were twitching as she slowly took the candy with slight embarrassment.

"T-Thank you." She stammered a bit. The scene was giving Blake and Weiss an edge of frustration, but why though?

"Hey, how's Marine doing?" Tails asked her.

"Heh, same as ever." Blaze replied eating a peached flavour jelly bean.

"Getting into trouble then. Which is what we should be doing now, too!" Sonic chuckled.

"I wonder how Ruby and Yang are holding up on their own..." Blake muttered.

* * *

"THIS IS THE BEST!" Ruby exclaimed as she was munching on a big chocolate chip cookie.

"I know, not to mention this place really does have all kinds of rides, too!" Yang chuckled as she was chomping on a donut while carrying a huge stack of them.

"Yeah, I can't wait to ride them!" The sisters began walking around to see what ride they want to go in. "Hey, look at that one! "Experience the Future" it says."

"The future, huh? Looks like any other ride to me." Yang commented.

"They think THAT is what the future looks like? Please." A familiar person said to the sisters.

"Silver?" Ruby and Yang cried out surprised to see a friend in Sweet Mountain.

"Hey, Ruby and Yang. You planning on riding this thing?" Silver asked them. "I'd give it a pass. The future's not all stone and buildings like that."

"Isn't that made out of biscuits?" Yang asked.

"So it is..."

"What's the future you came from like, Silver?" Ruby asked.

"A lot brighter than this." Silver replied. "The sky is blue, and everybody's got a smile."

"That sounds just like the world now." Yang smiled.

"Ha ha, exactly. If you're looking for a ride, I found one. Care to give it a go?" Silver offered as he pointed at a cherry-style rocket. "It's called "Cherry Blast off"! It's a rocket ride on your way to that mountain over there." The mountain looked like it was made out of caramel with whipped cream on top.

"Sounds like fun! Let's go in!" Yang exclaimed as she hopped into the rocket.

"Hey! Wait for me, Yang!" Ruby called out as she followed her into the ride which the hatch closed.

"I'm gonna sit this one out!" Silver called out. "Just be careful when you land and when you're on that mountain. Have fun!"

"I wonder what he meant by that..." Yang wondered. The rocket initiated its thrusters and was launched high up to the mountain. Ruby and Yang were screaming with excitement as they were about to land... in a crude way. Instead landing, the rocket crashed headfirst onto the middle of the mountain. The hatch opened as Ruby and Yang rolled down to the cream ground dizzy from the crash.

"Ow, my head." Ruby grunted while rubbing her head.

"Was that suppose to happen?" Yang groaned. They then felt a rumbling feeling from the ground. "Earthquake?!" Yang exclaimed, but it sort of wasn't. It was coming from above them. The sisters looked up and they both jawdropped when they saw a huge whipped cream avalanche coming straight down.

"HOLY CARAMEL!" Ruby screamed.

"So that's what he meant by being careful when we're on the mountain." Yang sweatdropped. "Y'know, I think that's whipped cream, so it shouldn't be freezing and hurtful." When she turned to her sister, she was already running for her life, she then turned back to the avalanche which was getting bigger and closer. "Then again, I'm not insane enough to be buried alive by cold food. So yeah, I think I should RUUUUN!" Yang shrieked as she ran as fast as she could.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Sweet Mountain Act 2**

"WAAAAAH! WE'RE DONE FOR!" Ruby screamed as she was running like crazy.

"Just keep running and it won't get us that easily!" Yang shouted. "Y'know, if we had snowboards, this would have been much more fun than this!" As they were running for their lives, they spotted a few flyers and Eggpawns with shooters in their hands.

"NO TIME FOR THIS!" Ruby cried out as the sisters ran past them. As much as they want to fight the robots, doing that while an avalanche is coming down isn't worth it. Besides, the robots are going to be destroyed anyway because they just got caught by the avalanche and are now buried alive.

"Serves them right for not running." Yang said. They were jumping over so logs which looked like cinnamon rolls and passed through some trees which looked like there are maple leaves there.

"AAH! It's getting closer!" Ruby shrieked as she used her semblance get away as far as possible from the avalanche.

"Hey! No fair using your semblance to go faster! What about me?!" Yang exclaimed, but the leader of RWBY was already far from her sight. "Ugh! If I had like some kind of rocket booster, I could get out this mountain no problem." Right after she said that, an orange wisp appeared beside her. It had a rocket-shaped body, with two green eyes lined up vertically. Instead of tentacles like most other Wisps, they instead have three sphere-like structures on their underside.

"Whoa, you look like a rocket." Yang commented on the wisp. "Hey, mind giving me a hand here? Kind of running away from an avalanche here!" The orange wisp flew around Yang and went inside the right Ember Celica gauntlet. It glowed orange as the gauntlet itself changed the color into orange as well. It had 4 fins on the back of the gauntlet and four mini-thrusters of jet propulsions on the back, appeared from inside the sides of the gauntlet as well. The thrusters automatically turned itself on and that's when Yang was instantly sent flying straight-forward like a rocket.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!" Yang screamed as she was moving so fast, she couldn't even see what's in front of her properly, in fact, she didn't notice that she passed through Ruby almost instantly.

"Whoa! Was that Yang?!" Ruby exclaimed shocked, doing this caused her to slow down a bit, which also causes her to forget about the avalanche. She remembered again when she felt the quake and turned her face around to see the avalanche coming straight at her. She shrieked when it was getting so close, it felt like it was the end for her. Suddenly, she as covered with some kind of blue psych energy an she was suddenly floating high up above the avalanche.

"You okay, there?" A hedgehog came to her as he was floating as well.

"Silver?! Are you doing that?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I am. Here, let me get you out of here." Silver said as he flew down to the bottom of the mountain with Ruby.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Cutscene - Yacker's Plea**

"Where's Yang?" Silver asked Ruby.

"I think she just passed through me." Ruby answered. "I remember that she flew fast like a rocket, so she should be here somewhere."

"You mean over there?"

"Over whe- YANG?!" Ruby cried out as she saw a Yang-shaped hole on a chocolate wall. Luckily she managed to get out, and she was covered with chocolate on her body. Ironically, she was licking the chocolate too.

"Still tastes awesome." Yang smiled.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"Never better, the chocolate is actually less harder than the normal walls, because this one is more delicious. What about you?"

"The avalanche almost got me, if it wasn't for Silver. He managed to save me with his psycho-thingy."

"Psychokinesis." Silver corrected her.

"So Silver, tell us why you wanted us to try the Cherry Blast Off ride?"

"To be honest, I actually tried it before, and it ended up in a different result. The rocket crashed on a different mountain but the avalanche didn't happen. SO I didn't know this actually happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Yang let out a sigh.

"Alright, I'll let you off on this one, just because you saved my sister."

"Well, you did manage to outrun the avalanche, so I'll leave it to you, then."

"You got that right." Ruby smiled.

"You seemed troubled when I found you. Anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, we've got a bit on our plate, but we've got it covered! Sonic, Weiss and Blake should have no problems here too."

"Sonic's here too, huh? Heh, guess I 'll bet on that. Oh, by the way, I saw some big strawberry-flavoured cookies over that hill. Wanna try some?"

"STRAWBERRY?!" Ruby squealed as she made a huge dash to the hill.

"Wow, does that girl have a second stomach for cookies or something?" Silver asked with a sweatdropped, Yang had the same feeling.

"I bet 50 rings on it." Yang replied.

* * *

 **Eggman's P.A. Announcements**

 **Announcement 1**

Dr. Eggman: **_Welcome to the Sweet Mountain. Insulin will be provided at a marginal extra cost. And by marginal, we mean enormous._**

Ruby and Yang: "Goes to the restrooms"

Weiss: I WARNED YOU TWO!

 **Announcement 2**

Dr. Eggman: **_We know they look delicious, but please refrain from licking the rides. That would be disgusting. Do you know where_ _those rides have been? People have been sitting on those rides! With their BUTTS! Okay, go ahead; lick them. Don't say we didn't warn you._**

Ruby: Wait... then that means... "Turns green"

Yang: Bad idea... "Sweats"

 **Announcement 3**

Dr. Eggman: **_Enjoy the rides, but be_** ** _careful! The seats can be sticky._**

Ruby: Um... Little help?

Yang: Say that sooner, mind you, Egghead!

* * *

 **GL: That's the first part of Sweet Mountain. Let's see how they go in the second part. Let's hope that they stay alive, while not getting fat and diabetes (No judging for any females reading this). See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Sweet Mountain Part 2

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back for Sweet Mountain number two. Let's see what they have witnessed so far in that tasty, sweet planet so far.**

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Cutscene - Yacker's Plea**

Sonic, Tails, Weiss and Blake were continuing their journey around Sweet Mountain, so sweet that they had food on their hands. Sonic had a hamburger, Tails had a jar of jelly beans, Blake had a bowl of red jelly and Weiss had a cup of vanilla ice cream.

"Hm? There's somebody over there." Tails said as he saw Blaze, Silver and the shape-bots from a distance.

"Oh, hey! It's some of Sonic's friends. Howdy there partners!" Cubot greeted them in a cowboy manner.

 _'It's still stuck on cowboy?'_ Blake thought as she heard that familiar voice.

"Quit fraternizing with the enemy! We're about to challenge them." Orbot scolded him.

"Yeah? To what? Cards? A game of tag?"

"Ignore him... Now, face our challenge!"

"If it will make you two quite down." Blaze said igniting her flames from her hands.

"Heh, I'm eager to see what the robots in this era can do." Silver stated as he activated his psychokinesis powers and attacked them.

"Fames and mind powers?! Pretty. Like fireworks!" Cubot commented before getting up plainly.

"Retreeeeat!" Orbot shouted as they both ran away.

"Pathetic." Blaze sighed.

"Where was the challenge in that?" Silver groaned. He expected something good from the robots, but it was nothing but a dud. When the robots were gone, the heroes came to them.

"Are you two all right?" Tails asked them.

"Really? That's the first thing you say to them?" Weiss questioned. "They just drove the robots away. Did you expect Blaze and Silver to be hurt?"

"Well, not really but..."

"Hey, guys. You missed the party." Silver said.

"Looks like those two robots of Eggman's got away." Blaze told them.

"Again? They're dim bulbs, but they run away like pros." Sonic smiled.

"They popped out as soon as we got close to this ride." Silver explained. The ride they were talking about was a big candy-looking ship. The deck was made out of biscuits, fruit and cheesecake. The mast was chocolate and the curtains looks almost like pieces of soft and stretchy gummi candy.

"It does look very... appetizing..." Blake commented. "I didn't mean it in a barbaric way but..."

"It's made out of candy, I know what you're trying say here." Weiss said to her.

"Hmm, perhaps it merits a closer look." Blaze said.

"What do you think, guys? Tails asked Sonic, Blake and Weiss.

"We got this one. We'll be right back, guys." Sonic grinned as he jumped up the ship.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Weiss shouted as she and Blake jumped into the ship before it began to set sail.

"Do you suppose they'll be alright?" Blaze asked Silver.

"It's Sonic we're talking about, I'm sure they'll be fine." Silver smiled.

"...Yeah, I suppose you're right."

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Sweet Mountain Act 3**

"Um... Somebody tell me where this ship is taking us?" Weiss asked.

"Nope! I got absolutely nothing." Sonic, who was steering the wheel, replied. "Though, this view is sweet! No pun intended there."

"None taken, we'll just have to wait until we've reached the end." Blake said.

"Look out! We got Eggman's robots on another ship." Tails, who was on lookout, informed everyone as he saw a ship with a Egg-skull and crossbones symbol on the curtain. And the robots were wearing pirate costumes as well.

"Argh! Guess Eggy's pirate crew wants a piece of us!" Sonic said in a pirate tone as he got down to the deck. "Alright, laddies, let's take these scallywags to Davy Jones's locker... although we're not on Earth right now, but let's just roll with it, okay?"

"Whatever you say, 'Captain'." Blake played along.

"Wait, I never agreed about playing pirate-" Weiss was cut by Sonic's war cry.

"FIRE THE CANNONS!" Sonic shouted.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Too late, Sonic fired a cannonball from the cannon, and the cannonball was white coloured with red stripes, as if it was more of a candy-ball. It gave a hole to the enemy ship as it sank.

"WOOHOO! Take that, pirates!" Sonic shouted.

"Who would have thought candy would deal that much damage to a ship?" Blake said amazed by the cannon fire.

"The ship is also made of candy, so I'm pretty sure the ship itself is fragile, like the cannonball." Weiss told her.

"Hey, I see something high in the sky." Tails called out. "And it seems to be getting closer."

"Eh?" The three looked up to see something coming to them fast like a rocket.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" A loud voice came from the mysterious flyer as it passed through the heroes and crashed into the door of the deck. The four looked inside and found two familiar huntresses covered with sugar.

"Ugh! I'm never going on a flying rocket ride like that ever again." The red one groaned.

"Oh, come on, that was fun and you enjoyed it." The yellow one smiled licking the sugar on her face.

"Ruby?! Yang?!" They shouted out.

"Oh! Hey, guys! What's cookin'?" Yang asked.

"Don't 'What's cookin'' us! Where were you?! And why the heck did you crash here?!" Weiss shouted angrily.

"You could say, we had a 'blast' through the sky!"

"...SONIC, GET ME OFF THIS BOAT, RIGHT NOW! I CANNOT TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS-" She was cut off as the ship was shot and it tumbled around making everyone lose their balance and fall down. "What the heck?!"

"We've been hit! I repeat, we've been hit!" Tails informed everyone. The heroes went outside to see multiple egg-ships surrounding theirs.

"Holy Eggnog! Where did these ships come from?!" Ruby called out.

"No time for questions! We need to fix the hole inside the ship while dealing with them!" Blake told everyone.

"Me thinks we need more than cannons to win the battle. C'mon, laddies, let's board em'!" Sonic stated in his pirate tone.

"Oh! Are we playing pirates?! I LOVE playing pirates!" Ruby squeaked.

"Then let's do it, matey!" Yang joined in. "Let's board em'!

"Aye aye!" The trio grabbed into a rope and swung to another ship.

"Ugh! We have a trio of idiots here." Weiss groaned. The they suddenly felt like they were slowly descending. They were confused at first, but that's when they found out the ship was sinking because of the hole from the enemy ships.

"Ah! The hole!" Tails shouted. "At this rate, the ship's gonna sink!"

"I'll go fix the hole with Tails, just go and use the cannons to attack the enemy ships, Blake."

"Okay then." Blake nodded as she fired a cannonball and took down an Egg-ship. Weiss and Tails headed downstairs to the basement and was shocked to see so much water flowing around... well, not water but orange liquid.

"Watch out, Tails." Weiss warned him. This stuff might be dangerous so let's be careful and-"

"Mmm, orange soda." Tails complimented after licking the liquid. Weiss just face-faulted from what he just did.

"Let's just try and fixed that hole." Weiss groaned. They began walking (Because of the soda slowing them down) towards the big geyser. "I could freeze the soda but then the entire river would be frozen. You got anything?" Tails thought for a couple of seconds while looking down the hole which he could see fine somehow, until a light bulb appeared above his head.

"I think I got one!" he exclaimed. "Weiss, just try to stop the water from going in! I'm going to make something in another room!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Good luck."

"HEY!" Before Weiss could say anything else, Tails already flew out of the room. "Aaaaand I'm alone again. Why does that always happen?!"

* * *

 **BGM - Kingdom Hearts II OST - He's a Pirate**

"TAKE THAT, SCALLYWAG!" Ruby exclaimed as she knocked three Egg-robots overboard.

"AVAST 'YE!" Yang shouted as she punched a heavy pirate high in the sky.

"SINK DE SHIP!" Sonic ordered the girls.

"Aye aye!" They did so by smashing holes everywhere, including the bottom. The ship sunk as the trio landed on another enemy ship while covered in orange soda.

"This river tastes awesome!" Ruby commented.

"I know, it was very 'fizzy'!" Yang smiled.

"Well, it couldn't have been better than a 'splash'!" Sonic joined in. The pair high-fived together as Ruby sighed being surrounded by two pun makers, with bad puns. The Egg-pirates tried to take the trio down, but they instantly overpowered by them in a landslide.

"Another ship, ahoy!" Yang stated as she saw another Egg-ship and it was twice as big as the others.

"No problem!" Ruby changed her Crescent Rose into her Sniper Rifle was readied herself to aim for the ship until she saw an orange wisp in front of her. "Oh, hey there. Say, you wanna help me take out that ship over there?" She asked it. The wisp flew around her a couple of times and entered the Crescent Rose. As it changed into an orange colour, the sniper rifle transformed itself into a bigger weapon; a rocket launcher.

"Whoa, that looks cool." Sonic commented.

"This looks awesome... and it's so heavy!" Ruby exclaimed. She did love the new transformation of Crescent Rose, but she didn't expect it to weigh so much. This forces her to hold it over her shoulder, which most people do with rocket launchers.

"You know how to use that thing, right?" Yang said, slightly worried that her sister might mess up.

"Don't worry... I got this one." Ruby replied, until the rocket was automatically ready to fire. "...Or not." She let out a "Meep!" Before the launcher fired a black missile with Ruby's symbol on it. As it hit the enemy ship, it exploded entirely along with the ship. There were even a few roses scattering the area.

"HOLY ROSES! That was awesome, sis!" Yang cried out crazily as she was holding her sister over her shoulder and was nooging her head.

"Ow! Not so hard!" Ruby squeaked.

"That was crazy and awesome!" Sonic complimented her. The trio looked around to find anymore enemy ships, but there wasn't anymore to be seen. "Looks we're victorious! Back to our ship, laddies!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Ruby and Yang saluted as Yang took the helm and headed back to the others.

 **BGM END**

* * *

"What's taking Tails so long?!" Weiss complained, she was holding the water as fast as she could by blocking the hole with a couple of planks and a barrel on top it, while Weiss was pushing it down to prevent it from flying off. "I can't hold this thing for long! Where the heck are you?!"

 **BGM - Sonic Colours OST - Sweet Mountain Map**

"I'm back!" Weiss turned around to see Tails back with a piece of wood, which was very oddly shaped, almost like it's was teared from a tree.

"What took you so long?! I'm already having problems here!" Weiss shouted. "And what's with that piece of wood?!"

"It's for the hole, of course." Tails answered her.

"Excuse me?"

"I've analysed the hole and managed to create the same shape with this to that. It'll be a perfect place, with a little bit of water-proof superglue in it."

"...You can't be serious."

"You got a better idea?" Weiss wanted to retort, but there was nothing for her to counter. She had no better idea to fix the hole, and Tails has the only thing that would help. Besides, you shouldn't tell someone who has an IQ of 300, is wrong.

"Ugh! Fine!" Weiss groaned. She took out the barrel and planks away from the hole, which causes the geyser to appear again and more orange soda to fill the deck. The room was almost covered up, the two began to swim. "Hurry! The ship won't last like this!" Tails nodded in response in dove into the soda. He placed the plank into the hole (which fit perfectly) and glued it. From the looks of it, there wasn't any more soda coming out of it. The plan was successful, the two-tailed fox swam back up to tell Weiss the good news.

"It worked, the hole is fixed." Tails stated.

"Finally." Weiss gave a sigh of relief. "But... what about all this 'soda'. This ship won't be normal with this in the way." Tails just chuckled.

"That's why I made this too." Tails flew out of the room and came back with some kind of vacuum with a HUGE tank. It was turned on and all the soda was being sucked into it. "I call it; The Hydro-Vacuum 3000. It can suck a huge amount of any liquid, no matter how dangerous it is." Tails explained as the last of the soda was sucked away. The deck was wet but empty.

"Ugh! Look at my dress!" Weiss groaned. "What will I do now?!"

"Need this?" Tails offered Weiss with a giant hairdryer shocking the heiress.

"YOU'RE REALLY WELL-PREPARED, YOU KNOW THAT?!"

 **BGM END**

* * *

Blake was looking around to see anymore pirate ships coming in her way, there wasn't one she has seen yet.

"Has all the enemies fled?" Blake asked herself. That was when she spotted one more ship coming this way. "I guess not." She placed another cannonball on the cannon and fired it on the ship. It was successful as the ship exploded. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Sonic, Ruby and Yang lately. Where could they have gone?" Blake wondered. A little later, she suddenly spotted someone grabbing hold on the hand. She prepared for battle in case if it was an enemy, until she saw Ember Celica on the hand.

 **"Blake, could I have a word with you?!"** An angry familiar voice was heard from the hand. Blake shivered, realising it was someone she did not want to cross the line with. Yang revealed her face, and her eyes were red, which was not a good sign. Ruby was the next to climb onto the ship while holding Sonic, who was unconscious.

"Wait, were you the ones on that ship?" Blake asked nervously.

"What's going on here?" Weiss asked the gang and saw Ruby, Yang and Sonic all wet.

"Dumb cat here, shot a cannonball at us while we were coming back to ya with the enemy ship." Yang answered angrily.

"So that was you three?!" Blake gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realise you were on an enemy ship!"

"She's right, Yang." Ruby said to her. "Blake only fired because we were on a pirate ship, and she didn't see us. She only did what she had to do, so please forgive her." Yang gave thought and then sighed as her eyes returned to lilac.

"...Fine, I'll let you off, only because you did what you had to do." Yang sighed. "But if you do something like that again, I won't take it lightly. Got it?"

"...Got it." Blake replied. "Shall we head back?" Everyone nodded in response and returned to the port, where Blaze and Silver were playing cards.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Cutscene - Yacker's Plea**

"We're back!" Ruby called out.

"Oh, you're back!" Silver exclaimed as the heroes came out of the ship. "And why are most of you all wet?"

"Don't ask." Weiss growled at him.

"So... how did it go?" Blaze asked.

"Heh! It was barely a warm-up!" Sonic, who regain consciousness after getting out, replied. "We had a blast!" This earned groans from the others, except Yang. Silver and Blaze sweatdropped from this. "I'm still just surprised at how persistent those robots are."

"You're sure you guys are all right?" Tails asked.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Weiss groaned.

"I'm sill worried though..."

"I could handle the likes of those two all day." Blaze exclaimed.

"Seriously. I could take care of those two myself easy." Silver said.

"I could handle them by myself as well." They began to argue now.

"Easy, guys. We're all friends here, and you work together well." Yang told them.

"Yeah, you guys were in perfect synch." Sonic encouraged them.

"Hmph. I suppose it was an easier fight for your help." Blaze admitted.

"It almost felt like we've paired up before." Silver said.

"ACHOO!" Weiss sneezed loudly catching everyone's surprise.

"Whoa! Got the sniffles, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"I don't think so. I just sneezed all of the sudden." Weiss replied while blowing her nose with her handkerchief.

"Wow, maybe you guys were partners somewhere, some time." Tails wondered.

"ACHOO!" This time, Blake was the one who sneezed.

"You too, Blake?!" Ruby asked shocked.

"I-I'm pretty sure it was just a coincidence!" Blake stuttered while using her handkerchief.

"Well, if you guys were paired up before, I guess anything is possible." Tails continued.

"ACHOO!" The next one to sneeze was now Yang.

"What is this?! A sneeze chain?!" Weiss shouted angrily.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a breeze." Yang cried out, wiping her nose. _'Even though I don't feel hot.'_

"Anyway, we've got this area under control." Blaze said.

"Right. You go on ahead, Sonic and Team RWBY." Silver stated. "Run straight for that bright future I told you about!"

"You got it!" Yang and Ruby smiled.

"Heh, will do. We've this world's problems covered, guys! Let's move!" Sonic stated as he ran off.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ruby called out.

* * *

Running around Sweet Mountain, they still haven't found anything yet, although they did have some bites from the landscapes.

"If I was an alien in need of saving, where would I be?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm, probably that big machine over there." Ruby answered pointing to a big mechanical generator which had an eye on it. On top of it, it was generating some kind of purple surge of energy.

"Let's take a look." Blake stated as the heroes headed there, before examining it.

"Experience has taught me to investigate anything that glows." Sonic said.

"A-TISHOO!" Ruby sneezed loudly earning surprises from everyone once more.

"Okay, seriously, what the heck is wrong with us?!" Yang cried out crazily.

"It's not that cold!" Weiss followed. "So why are we sneezing?!"

"Why does it feel like we're missing something?" Blake wondered.

"I don't know why, but I felt terrible when Sonic said that. I wonder what I've missed from Sonic's world?" Ruby muttered.

"You okay there, Rubes?" Sonic asked her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Ruby stuttered with a little red colour on her cheeks. Just then, they suddenly felt a minor earthquake happening.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - C** **utscene - Sugar Armada Appears**

All of the sudden, a gigantic candy pirate ship appeared right beside them. It was a flying pirate ship in general. It wasn't a normal one like the others, this one was the big boss of all. Looking at the ship, Ruby and Yang were almost drooling before they snapped out of it.

"Uh-oh, looks like we missed one." Yang smirked.

"Experience has also taught me that the best way to solve problems is to kick robot butt." Sonic smiled while doing a round kick.

"You just totally made that up, didn't you?" Weiss sweatdropped.

 ** _"Visitors are cautioned to avoid feeding, petting, or saving any aliens."_** Dr. Eggman's P.A. announcement was heard, causing Sonic to groan.

"Sorry, Eggface, but we're gonna hafta disobey that rule." Yang sighed.

"Excuse me giant killer robot. You wanna do this the hard way or the easy way?" Sonic shouted to the ship.

 _'Can that robot even listen to you?'_ Team RWBY thought with a sweatdrop. The pirate captain and some small minions revealed themselves and fired a cannon-bomb at them. The heroes flinch in surprise and dodged out of the way before it exploded.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that. Let's dance!" Sonic smirked, ready to face off the boss.

 _'Say what, exactly?'_ Team RWBY thought with another sweatdrop, before they took out their weapons and were ready to battle.

"BOARD EM'!" Sonic shouted as he jumped onto the ship. Ruby and Yang followed along.

"Again?!" Weiss shouted.

"There really aren't many options, is there?" Blake sweatdropped and she and Weiss jumped to board the ship as well.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Vs. Captain Jelly & Admiral Jelly**

The captain was on the helm, firing multiple missiles at the heroes. They made their move by dodging every single one of them, some were a little close for comfort.

"How the heck are we going to take the pirate captain down, let alone the ship as well?" Weiss exclaimed.

"That lever over there looks like something that would make the ship do something." Ruby said.

"Alright then. I'll go there and switch it! You take care of the missile launchers." Sonic nodded as he dashed passed the missile launchers. With Team RWBY, Ruby sliced a launcher with her scythe, Weiss froze three launchers, Blake destroyed 2 with her shadow attacks and Yang began destroying the rest of the launchers with her gauntlets. After that, Sonic homing-attacked the lever which was now switched to the other side. Doing this causes the ship to stop the navigational controls and lose altitude and slowly descend down to the cake ground with a loud crash. The heroes had to jump overboard to the cake ground before the ship crashed.

"Yay! We did it!" Ruby cheered. That is until pirate captain appeared along with some minions in front them, enraged for what they did to his ship.

"He seems to be mad for what we did to his ship." Blake said.

"So he wants revenge, huh? Bring it on!" Yang smirked.

The pirate captain sent its minions to attack the heroes. Of course, they had to destroy them but then the captain attacks them with its big lollipop sword, which caught them by surprise, before sending his minions again.

"We're aren't getting anywhere if this keeps up!" Weiss shouted.

"We need to attack pirate captain!" Blake stated.

"How?! It's too far away from us!" Ruby protest.

"If we could try to attack him by surprise, it would mean attacking without being seen." Sonic suggested. "I could like, go down below and uppercut it from above. That would be sweet!"

"Hmm, I could try that if I could dig down." Yang muttered. After beating down some more minions, she spotted a yellow wisp. "Hey, you! Over here!" She called out to it, it got her attention and flew to her. "Do mind helping me dig through the hole to punch this robot's lights out? Thanks." The wisp flew around her a few times and turns into a energy before suddenly splitting into two and each of them flew into both gauntlets. "Both of them?!" Yang cried out surprised as the gauntlets glowed yellow. The colour didn't change (because it's already yellow) but it did transform. The gauntlets covered her fists and formed themselves into yellow drill arms.

"Whoa! Now this is awesome!" Yang exclaimed. "Alright! Time to dig in!" (Can't say if that was a pun or not). She slammed both fists to the ground and dug through the cake, while doing that, she was also opening her mouth to taste some of the cake for fun. She was drilling under the minions and right to the captain. She ascended up, ready to deliver a big drill uppercut. "EAT THIS, Candyman!" Yang shouted after she got out of the ground and uppercutted the pirate captain, with the drill being extra damage. The robot was sent flying in the air before it exploded as rings began scattering everywhere. It was when the heroes began collecting them. Hey, it's money, what can they say?

After defeating the robot captain, the purple lightning on the generator disappeared and the entire machine was turned off.

"Is that... a good thing?" Ruby asked.

"If this is Eggman's machine turning off, then yes, I say it is a good thing." Weiss answered. Tails and Yacker flew to them with translator.

"Hey, Tails! You missed the BBBE!" Sonic said to him.

"Huh?" Tails and Team RWBY spoke out, confused from what Sonic just said.

"Best Boss Beating Ever!" Sonic stated while doing poses from each word. Tails, Weiss, Blake and Yacker wasn't really thrilled with that, but Ruby and Yang kinda enjoyed it.

"I'm so writing that in my book!" Yang grinned.

"So, has Yacker given you any more information, or limericks, or whatever it is he's spouting?" Sonic asked his best friend.

"Well first, remember this translation stuff isn't 100%." Tails warned the heroes while Yacker was imitating Tails.

"Trust us, we remember." Sonic replied.

"So anyway, these aliens are made up of a REALLY powerful energy source called Hyper-go-ons."

"Please tell me you're joking." Weiss begged, not really happy with the name.

"Nope, this is a real thing. It's inside of them..."

"Like a battery?" Yang asked.

"No... well... sort of. It's their life source. You guys only got a taste of it and look at what happened. 'Battery' is sort of an understatement. Funny thing: it was first translating as 'horrible body oder.'" Sonic began smelling his armpit when Tails said that. Team RWBY made themselves sure to add some fresh spray on their armpits after this story. "Anyway, it seems an evil man and you might know him who they call 'Baldy Nosehair' was-" Tails was cut off was Sonic, Ruby and Yang started laughing loudly.

"HAHAHA! Baldy Nosehair? That's the best thing I've heard all day." Sonic stated. "I've got to remember that one."

"I will too! That sounded hilarious!" Yang followed.

"I gotta write that one down to remember!" Ruby said between laughs. Tails was chuckling by the name too.

"I know. I've already written it down. Anyway, he's draining them of their power..." Tails continued. "ALL their power, and using it for an evil... aquatic mammal?" Yacker shook his head while Tails realises that was wrong, he pressed a button to redo the translation. "An evil dolphin...? No, a porpoise! Oh! An 'evil purpose!'"

"Yep! I knew it!" Weiss sighed.

"That's good intel." Blake complimented the fox. "I trust you keep working on it." Tails nodded as Sonic passed through him.

"Hey, where ya going?" Tails asked him.

"To find 'Baldy McNosehair' of course." Sonic answered which urged Ruby and Yang to laugh again, in fact, Weiss and Blake covered their moths to prevent themselves from laughing. The name was getting very funny now. "I'm totally calling him McNosehair!" He then took off.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ruby called out as the team, Tails and Yacker followed him back to the transport station, ready to go the next place.

 _ **"Next stop: the Starlight Carnival! The sheer scale of our illuminated space fleet, is sure to make you feel small. And insignificant. By comparison."**_ Dr. Eggman's P.A. announcement was heard in the ship.

"Did he just insult us?!" Weiss shouted angrily.

* * *

 **Eggman's P.A. Annoucements**

 **Announcement 1**

Dr. Eggman: _**Due to cost restraints, some of the donuts used in this ride are of the stale variety. We apologize for this cost-cutting measure, and hope that you enjoy the ride.**_

Weiss: You're gonna kill someone with that ride!

Blake: I doubt he cares...

 **Announcement 2**

Dr. Eggman: **_There's no line at "Bake Me Crazy", the ride that simulates what it's like to be baked like a cake. The ride itself lasts an amazing 20 to 25 minutes or until golden brown, not recommended for our guests who are sensitive to temperatures exceeding 350 degrees._**

Weiss: No one can last with that much heat!

Yang: Hmm...

Ruby: Yang, please don't...

 **Announcement 3**

Dr. Eggman: _**We hope you're enjoying this sunny day here at the park. Sadly, a sunny day once again means that the Choco-Coaster is out of service... due to melting.**_

Ruby and Yang: Aaaaawwwwww.

Blake: That figures...

* * *

 **GL: Wow! Mission 3 took longer to make a story than I thought. Anyway, Sweet Mountain is finished, next is Starlight Carnival. I hope to see you there in the next chapter!**


	6. Starlight Carnival Part 1

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time for Starlight Carnival and that place is quite the visual treats, compared to the other planets. The chapter should explain it for ya.**

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Starlight Carnival Map**

"WOW! This place is bright and amazing!" Ruby exclaimed when the heroes arrived at Starlight Carnival. Instead of a planet, the whole place set in space surrounded by a huge fleet of spaceships with colorful neon lights and decorative neon boards, with fireworks and laser beams illuminating the dark night. There are also many lighted statues of the starry nights' star constellations, like the Archer (Sagittarius), the Bull (Taurus), the Lion (Leo), and the Whale (Cetus).

"There are so many lights and fireworks. No wonder why it's called Starlight Carnival." Blake commented on the view.

"There's quite a lot of airships too. I can't wait to thrash some robots in this place, and also find some cool food and toys here." Yang smiled.

"Okay, just gonna throw this out here; HOW ARE WE BREATHING IN SPACE?!" Weiss questioned loudly.

"It may be possible that Eggman is providing a oxygen force-field in this carnival." Tails explained. "It may be invisible since we can't see it."

"Not sure if that answers my question entirely, but I guess it'll do..." Weiss sighed. "My next question is, how the heck can we to the other ships? They look far from our reach."

"How about that sign that says 'The Road of Light'?" Sonic suggested pointing at a gate that leads to nothing but space. "Of course if you girls are scared, I'd be happy to dish it out for you."

"I'm not scared! I'm just being cautious!" Weiss retorted.

"It could be a trap..." Blake said cautious as well.

"If it was, Eggman could get sued for killing people by loss of oxygen." Tails informed.

"...Point taken."

"Here I go!" Sonic readied himself and began running past the sign. Team RWBY gulped, hoping Sonic would be alright. The moment Sonic was about to step on nothing, what came under him was a purple translucent path and it followed him while he was running. "WAAHOOOOO!" Team RWBY jawdropped when they saw this.

"Did that just popped out of nowhere, or is it just me?" Weiss asked paled while her face was covered with sweat.

"LET ME TRY!" Ruby exclaimed as she passed through the sign gate. She was now running with the energy road, although not as fast as Sonic but at least it was following with her, wherever she went.

"I'm goin' in too!" Yang followed as she did the same thing, leaving black and white girls behind.

"You want to go?" Blake asked Weiss.

"No way! I don't trust that road of light, so I'll be staying and look for another way." Weiss replied. "What about you?"

"I'll pass. I don't think I'll feel good if I tried it." Blake replied. "I guess I'm stuck here with you and Tails in the big spaceship full of sparkly places."

"I know, it's like a whole bunch of jewels shining!" Tails exclaimed.

"Just my sort of place." A mysterious but familiar voice was heard.

"Who said that?!" Weiss shouted looking around to see a familiar bat.

"Hello boy and girls." It was Rouge the Bat.

"Rouge?!" Blake and Weiss cried out.

"What are you doing here?" Tails questioned.

"I'm here on a job, cutie." Rouge answered. "Someone wanted me to check this place out."

"And who might that be?" Weiss asked.

"A lady never tells. Plus, it's client privilege. But enough shop talk. You up for a game?"

"What kind of game?" Blake asked.

"Oh, just a ring collecting race. The one who has the most rings win. Of course you can team up with me if you like, unless you're chicken to lose."

"You're on!" Weiss declared, insulted by her cockiness.

"Good luck! You're gonna need it!" Rouge winked as she flew off to find some rings.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Weiss shouted angrily.

"I forgot she's a bat." Blake sweatdropped.

"Well, we got Tails at least."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to drop out." Tails stated. "I'm going to find to parts around the spaceships so I can further upgrade my translator and remove the bugs. See you later!" Tails smiled as he flew away.

"Great. Just great." Weiss groaned.

"Guess we'll have to collect rings the old fashion way." Blake sighed. They went around the big spaceship and collected a good amount of rings, but not enough however. There rings floating high around space. Weiss would want to get them, but doing that would probably be suicide since there'd be nothing to land on. "Ugh! If I had the ability to hover, I could have easily gotten those rings." Weiss groaned. That's when she saw a green wisp that flew right in front of her.

The green wisp resembles a spaceship. It has a round body with a small fin on top of its head and one blue eye in the middle of its head. Unlike most other Wisps, which have three tentacles, the Green Wisp has three sphere-like structures stemming from the body.

"You are weird looking for a wisp." Weiss commented. "Mind helping get those rings? Not that you need to or anything." The wisp flew around Weiss a few times and then into the Myrtenaster. It began glowing green and the slots of dusts turn green as well. Weiss waited for something to happen, but nothing has happened yet. "Uh... what now?" She asked Blake.

"...Try shoot it at something." Blake suggested.

"Alright then..." Considering the fact she doesn't need to change slots (because they're all green), Weiss casts a green energy ball into space where the rings are. Then the ball suddenly formed itself into a glyph, similar to Weiss except green. The glyph was floating there like a hovering platform. "You know, why couldn't I have learned that at home?" Weiss asked herself. She stepped on the glyph and doesn't seem like anything happened, except that it was slowly floating down after standing on it for a few seconds. She made another glyph to prevent herself from falling. This helped her get all the rings and ring capsules she could find before returning. After coming back with 150 rings, the wisp finally came out of the Myrtenaster and flew off.

"That is quite an amount." Blake commented surprised by the number of rings Weiss has got.

"Blame the ring capsules for giving me all of this." Weiss said angrily while lifting the big sack of rings. "Where does Sonic put all of this?!" Thinking they had enough rings (268 in total), they went back to the meeting spot where Rouge came back with 230 rings.

"Looks like we win this one!" Weiss said proudly.

"Not a half-bad, I didn't expect you to find so many rings in one big ship." Rouge complimented them. "Now let's see how you take care of the Doctor with Sonic. Where is he, by the way? And I was sure there were more of you around."

"They kinda went off on their own." Blake answered with a sweatdrop. "But we'll make sure we'll take down Dr. Eggman. And what will you be doing?"

"Hee hee, that's another secret, Black Cat. Anyway, do your worst, girls!"

"She's as shady as ever..." Weiss sighed.

* * *

"Yeah! That was fun!" Sonic cried out triumphantly after ending the road of light and into a ship. Ruby and Yang were holding onto their knees panting a lot.

"But 'huff' too 'pant' long!" Ruby exclaimed between breaths. "Plus, those bug-shaped robots tried to attack us. We're lucky to be alive after we've dealt with them."

"You know, 'phew' if we had a vehicle transportation for these things, it would have been much cooler and less tiring." Yang said stretching her arms and legs.

"HRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" A loud roar was heard from a distance.

"Wait, that sounds like..." Sonic knew that familiar sound before and went to check it out. In another area, the two shape-bots were interacting with another of Sonic's friends, and this one was quite a knucklehead.

"How's THAT?! You give up?!" The red echidna shouted proudly after punching Orbot.

"Eek, you brute! I can't believe you hit me!" Orbot exclaimed.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that violence doesn't solve anything?" Cubot asked him.

"Quit your whining! You two have cheated me for the last time!" Knuckles shouted, going for another punch again.

"Same as ever, huh, Knucklehead?" A blonde brawler came to see her old sparring partner.

"Huh? Yang!"

"Oh, that's one of Sonic's friends!" Cubot exclaimed.

"Can the pleasantries and run, you idiot!" Orbot cried out as the two shape-bots took off.

"Rgh, they got away."

"So why are you here, Knuckles?" Sonic, who was behind Yang the whole time, asked him."

"Sonic? uh... No reason! Just... Out for a stroll!" Knuckles answered.

"Riiiiiight." Yang replied, not buying one bit of it.

"So Eggman didn't trick you into another of his traps, then." Sonic said.

"Sh-Shut up!" Knuckles growled as Yang laughed. "That's not funny!"

"But you are, when you always get tricked like that!" Yang exclaimed.

"Hey! I'll, uh... race through that ride!" Knuckles pointed at the big stadium called 'Starlight Cycle Stadium' with a neon bike on top of it. "C'mon, are you chicken?!"

"...You call me a chicken when you challenge me to a bike race?" Yang slowly said covering her eyes with her hair before letting out a smirk. "I am so gonna pummel you once we start! Bring it on! I can do this with my eyes closed!"

"Then let's go!" The two ran into the stadium. That's when Ruby came to catch up.

"Sonic, where's Yang?" Ruby asked the hedgehog.

"She's having a competition with Knuckles in that motorbike race over there." Sonic answered pointing at the stadium.

"Knux is here? Awesome! Let's go in!" She ran into the stadium, Sonic just sighed as he followed her.

* * *

"I'm gonna make you eat my sparkling dust!" Knuckles said readying his red neon Starlight Cycle (Similar to Light Cycle from Tron Legacy). The two were in line of a giant race track around the entire Starlight Carnival. The road of light is the track following a few spaceships used as a track (basically Galactic Parade from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed).

"Not if I do it first!" Yang smirked twisting the accelerator handle from her yellow neon Starlight Cycle.

"GO, YANG!" Ruby cheered for her.

"Don't let up, Knux!" Sonic called out. The starter light on top of the two competitors was firstly red as they started their engines, then red again, then yellow and now green, which they immediately took off.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Starlight Carnival Act 1 or 2**

"WOOHOO! This is awesome!" Yang exclaimed as she was riding down the road of light. She just started and she was already having a lot of fun. However, she forgot about Knuckles before he passed her.

"What's the matter, slowpoke! Daydreaming?!" Knuckles taunted.

"Grrr. I'll make you eat those words once I've reach the finish line BEFORE you!" Yang growled as she accelerated faster. While the two were racing, two flying robots with two rail guns attached to them, who are called Aero-Chasers, confronted them. They got in front of them and are now trying to shoot them with their lasers. This caught the two racers by surprise and managed to dodge out of the way. Though, it almost lost their balance, they manage to stay on the road.

"What the heck?! Are they trying to take us down?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Looks like Eggman really wants us down today." Yang said. Yang attempt to shoot back, using her Ember Celica gauntlets, but they were too far from her reach, which ticked her off. The Aero-Chasers were about to fire once more, but they were not looking where they are going and soon crashed into a parked shuttle. "Serves them right!" Yang chuckled as she and Knuckles continued the race inside a spaceship.

The next obstacles were strange blue blocks which looked like they had blue rings inside.

"Those don't look like they're breakable." Yang said.

"Watch me!" Knuckles cried out as he attempted to smash the blue block. It didn't break at all, in fact it wasn't scratched one bit. This surprises Knuckles as hitting the block losing his momentum and span around crazily as Yang passed him.

"I told you!" Yang called out. She had to steer left and right to dodge the blue blocks, some were close calls. She had to take a different route when she saw a fence of blue blocks. "Ugh! I can't past these if I can't break them." She stopped for a second to think of a way. She found a blue wisp floating around the ship.

The blue wisp had a cube-shaped body with three yellow eyes. It also have three short, rectangular triangled-shaped tentacles stemming from the bottom of its body.

"You look pretty squared up, or maybe that's you." Yang teased. The wisp tilted it's head, not knowing that she was making a pun. Yang shook her head, knowing it was too good to be true. "Hey! Do you know how to break those blue blocks? If ya do, help me out." The wisp nodded and flew around her and then split into two energy spirits to enter both her Ember Celica gauntlets. The color turned into blue and slowly transformed into cube-liked gauntlets covering her from her elbows to her hands. "Alright! Time to smash some cubes!" Yang smirked. She started her Starlight Cycle again and began to press on to the race. She once again found the blue blocks blocking her path and she was anticipating this.

"You won't stop me, now that I have these!" Yang smirked. She made a drift so she can punch the block hard and sure enough, the block broke into pieces and the blue ring was free, which Yang collected. "Wow, I'm not a fan of the color blue, but this sure is pretty." Yang commented, when Knuckles past her.

"Thanks for the breaking!" He called to her.

"Oh, heck no!" Yang growled as she accelerated faster.

After riding through the roads and bashing more robots and blocks, Yang and Knuckles were close to the finish line. They were going toe to toe with each other. Who will win?

"This'll be my win before you know it!" Knuckles smirked.

"Not until I get there first!" Yang exclaimed. They both went faster as they were still in between. If the yellow huntress must win, she needs to find a way to make her rival slow down. Eventually, she thought of one. "Hey! Is that a tree of grapes, I see over there?" Yang said pointing at something.

"Where?!" Knuckles turned to look. He couldn't see any trees or grapes. That's when he found out it was a distraction when Yang passed him and reached the finish line before he did.

"YEAH! I WIN!" Yang cried victorious.

"WOOHOO! GO, YANG!" Ruby cheered for her as she and Sonic came to her.

"That was a sly move, Yang." Sonic smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Yang smiled back.

"I demand a rematch!" Knuckles growled out. "You cheated!"

"Hey, there was no rule for distracting others, was there?" Yang teased. "Or maybe you were just 'too slow'."

"Hey, that's my line!" Sonic complained.

"Grrrr. I won't forget this." Knuckles grunted.

"Aw, don't look so down. There's always a next time, but maybe some other time." Yang smiled.

"So, um, Knuckles? How'd he trick you, this time?" Ruby asked Knuckles about Eggman tricking him again.

"He didn't trick me, okay?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he did he do it?" Sonic asked.

"HE DIDN'T!"

"All right, all right, yeesh. Don't get mad." Yang and Ruby were laughing so hard from the argument.

"You guys can be so funny together." Ruby smiled

"I know, it's fun to make Knuckles feel so insecure about his brain power too." Yang whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Knuckles shouted.

* * *

 **Eggman's P.A. Announcements**

 **Announcement 1**

Dr. Eggman: **_If you experience explosive decompression, please try to avoid staining the seat cushions. Those things are expensive!_**

Weiss: Are you sure he's not trying to kill us?

Blake: At least he's giving out warnings to us and the people for safety.

 **Announcement 2**

Dr. Eggman: **_Attention, the anti-gravity toilets on this level are out of order, we are sorry for this inconvenience and hope you can hold it for another 20,000 light years._**

Weiss: WE CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!

Ruby and Yang: 'Goes to the restrooms in the transport station'

Blake: Guess, they're making sure they won't need to go...

 **Announcement 3**

Dr. Eggman: **_Please note that this ride is not safe for children under 12, or over 13. It is also not safe for 13-year-olds._**

Weiss: Then what's the point of this ride?!

 **Announcement 4**

Dr. Eggman: ** _Remember for your safety please avoid- as well as- never under any circumstances- as it is a living being and will bite your face off._**

Ruby: Wait, what? I didn't get all of that.

Blake: He might have removed those words because of age-restrictions.

Yang: Something tells me we have to watch out for something big.

 **Announcement 5**

Dr. Eggman: **_Attention ladies and gentlemen, please make your way to the main viewing area where the Light Speed Electrical Parade is about to begi.. oh and that concludes our Light Speed Electrical Parade._**

Ruby: Wha-?! That was fast!

Sonic: I know! Did you see them?!

Yang: Saw them? I thought there was nothing to see here.

 **Announcement 6**

Dr. Eggman: **_Just a reminder, please refrain from pushing buttons on the starship, occasionally one might eject you into space, if this happens your next-of-kin will be billed for the replacement hatch._**

Yang: Wow! That's cold.

Ruby: Please save me if space gets me. I don't want you guys to pay for me.

Sonic: Don't worry, we got your back.

 **Announcement 7**

Dr. Eggman: **_Please_ _refrain from peeling off the special space-age polymer holding the starship together, it may look and feel like duct tape, but it's not, it's called... er... space tape! Very advanced stuff. Thank you._**

Yang: Okay! "Attempts to tear off the tape"

Ruby: No, Yang! There still could be people inside!

Yang: Aww!

* * *

 **GL: That concludes Starlight Carnival part 1. I decided to get a little motorcycle on the story with Yang so I decided to add it here. See you in the next chapter.**


	7. Starlight Carnival Part 2

**GL (GalaxyLight): Not to brag, but I'm just gonna have a to be a little late when doing this. But don't worry, I got this one made as much as I could. Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking around from starships to starships, Weiss, Blake and Tails have seen quite a few people around the area, despite how dangerous the place is, especially when it's practically made by Dr. Eggman himself.

"It's crazy how many people we've bumped into here." Weiss said. "Seriously, this is an amusement park in space made by Dr. Eggman. I'm just shocked they have the guts to come here!"

"Ha ha, Yeah! It's wild, but I always happy to get to see old friends." Tails chuckled.

"I guess so..."

"Hm. Speak of the devil..." Blake saw some two familiar faces from a far distance.

"Mmm, I didn't know you were here, knuckles." Rouge chuckled at her rival.

"Ugh, the bat. You're not after the Master Emerald again, are you? Knuckles growled at her. He still hates the fact that Rouge tries to constantly steal the Master Emerald just because it's a jewel. She didn't care of its power, she just wants to giant gem.

"Hmm, anything's possible."

"Well you're not getting it while I'm around!" Back with the trio, they were having trouble hearing what Knuckles and Rouge were saying.

"They're too far to hear clearly but it looks like they're arguing." Tails implied.

"I think that should be pretty obvious..." Weiss sighed.

"Guess we should go break them up." Blake said. However, the three were confronted by Orbot and Cubot once more.

"Yo! Sonic's friends!" Cubot greeted in his cowboy tone again, much to Blake sweatdropping.

"You junk heaps again?!" Weiss cried out annoyed. "You just cannot give us a break, can you?!"

"Time for a new challenge!" Orbot exclaimed.

"We don't have time for this! Let's go!" Weiss declared as the three passed them.

"Hey! Come back, you cowards!" Cubot growled but they were already.

"That's unfortunate. Luckily, I brought my backup plan. Robots, attack them!" Orbot ordered as multiple Aero-bots, Egg-pawns, Motor-bugs and Egg-flyers rose up from the starship and came after them.

"Uh-oh! We've got trouble!" Tails called out to the girls. They looked behind them and saw the horde of badnicks coming after them.

"Ugh! Now of all times?!" Weiss groaned as she took out her Myrtenaster.

"We'll have to take them out or somebody will get hurt!" Blake said as she took out her Gambol Shroud.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Starlight Carnival Act 3**

Tails shot out thunder balls using his arm cannon and electrified the Egg-pawns while Blake dragged the Egg-flyers down to her using her Gambol Shroud's grapple ribbon and cut them down. With the Motor-bugs, they were rolling around them while shooting lasers, forcing them to constantly dodge left and right. Weiss had an idea and fired ice beam around to where the Motor-bugs are riding on. They began losing their balance from the slippery ice and then fell off the wheel while falling off the ship.

The real tough ones were the Aero-bots. They were always flying in a high distance. Blake tried to grapple down but they kept dodging them, same goes with Weiss trying to shoot them down. Tails tries to fly to them, but he got caught off guard as one of the Aero-bots almost hit his tails and the fox lost his momentum and began to fell, Blake managed to catch him in the process.

"Those bots are really getting on my nerves!" Weiss gritted her teeth.

"There has to be a way to hit them." Blake said.

"I could just crush them like ants if they didn't know what hit them to begin with." Just as Weiss said that, she found a blue wisp coming towards her. "First time seeing a wisp made out of squares and rectangles." She commented. "Mind helping me get rid of those trash cans up there?" She pointed to the Aero-bots and the wisp nodded as it flew around Weiss and into the Myrtenaster. The weapon glowed blue all the dust slots were coloured blue as well, and looked like it was ready. "Let's see what this one can do." Weiss said to herself as she fired a blue ball at the Aero-bots. Of course, the bots dodged it, but just as it did that, the ball transformed itself into a gigantic cube and began falling down on top of them down to the ground crushing all three Aero-bots, catching the heroes by surprise. The cube disappeared and the robots were crushed like pancake, the cube wisp came out of the Myrtenaster and flew away.

"Wow! That looked painful!" Tails said.

"Getting crushed by a giant cube, yeah, that would definitely hurt a lot." Blake sweatdropped.

"I'm just happy I got rid of those annoying pieces of junk!" Weiss grunted. They hurried to where Knuckles and Rouge were, they were still arguing. "Hey! Knuckles, I think it's time you and Rouge stop arguing!" The heiress declared to the echidna.

"So you two are here as well." Knuckles grunted.

 _'Sounds like he already met Ruby and Yang.'_ The girls thought.

"Stay out of it! This is Rouge here! She's gotta be up to no good!"

"That's not very nice." Rouge pouted. "I guess being tricked into coming here would make you an expert in deceit."

"What? Did Eggman trick you again, Knuckles? Unbelievable!" Weiss grunted disappointed in Knuckles's trust in others.

"I wasn't tricked, okay?! I came here on my own!" Knuckles protested.

"Hm hm... I guess it would appear that way..." Rouge giggled.

"You trying to say something?"

"Are you saying you didn't come here because of one of Eggman's letters."

"Grrr..."

 _'So Eggman DID send him here.'_ Blake, Weiss and Tails thought.

"Well, if you must know, I was the one who wrote that letter. Satisfied?" Rouge smiled.

 _'Or not...'_

"Later, kiddies." Rouge waved goodbye before flying away. Knuckles just grunted while the heroes sweatdropped.

"Guess that means this time it was Rouge who tricked Knuckles. Poor guy." Tails sweatdropped.

"What a twist..." Blake agreed. Knuckles just sighed in frustration.

"Well, at least be grateful that you can still say it wasn't Eggman, right?" Weiss tried to cheer him up in a teasy way.

"Uh, Weiss, I don't think that'll make him feel much better." Blake sweatdropped.

* * *

"This park is huge." Sonic implied looking around the place while he, Ruby and Yang were walking to the generator chain holding the entire carnival (why this needs to be chained is beyond me).

"Yeah. Eggman could be anywhere." Ruby said. Little did the three notice that Eggman is already there.

"Indeed I could, but I'm right behind this generator!" Eggman snickered behind the generator. He had a odd purple laser and two canisters of purple energy on his Eggmobile. "That's it hedgehog, stand there and be a nice little target." He activated the laser letting out a charging sound which the heroes can hear.

"...Are one of you guys humming?" Sonic asked the girls. He and Yang were looking away from the generator while Ruby gasped as she saw Eggman coming to them with a purple laser targeted on Sonic. Eggman smirked as he fired the laser to the blue hedgehog.

"SONIC, LOOK OUT!" Ruby shouted as she pushed Sonic away taking the hit of the laser.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed as Sonic got himself up. The red-haired girl screamed in pain as she collapsed to the ground, while the laser was still latched onto her. "You monster! You'll pay for this!" Yang roared angrily and charged to Eggman but she was shockingly stopped by her sister who is up and is blocking her from the scientist. Her eyes were blank, as if she was being controlled. "Ruby?! What are you doing?!"

"Ruby? You there, buddy?" Sonic asked her but nothing came out of her.

"Hoo Ho Ho! She's my buddy now." Eggman laughed.

"What have you done to her?!" Yang demanded an answer.

"Me? I did nothing at all. Unless shooting her with my mind control beam that runs on alien energy counts as doing something to her. Does it?" Eggman smirked as he sharpened his moustache. Yang just growled in anger as she tried to beat him up, but her sister won't let her pass.

"Ruby, please! Let me through!" Yang shouted to her. "Don't you understand you're being controlled?! Snap out of it!" Sonic tries to pass through them but Ruby was surprising fast enough to block Sonic as well. Yang thought she could get Eggman now that she's focused on him and she came back to block her again.

"To get to me you're going to have to go through your friend/sister." Eggman laughed while the two tried to pass their red-haired teammate but still no luck. "This turned out MUCH better than I could have hoped, and I only used a small prototype."

"Enjoy it while you can." Sonic growled as he was blocked by his friend again.

"Oh, I will. In fact, the only way to make this better would be to have you two fight her." Eggman smirked while doing a boxing moves.

"NO! I WON'T FIGHT MY OWN SISTER!" Yang shouted. "On training?! Yes! But to the death?! NO!" She gasped as she saw Ruby take out her Crescent Rose scythe and was slowly walking to her. "Please, Ruby! You gotta get out of there! You know you don't want to do this!" The red-haired sister couldn't hear her. She lifted her scythe, ready to slice her, but just as she was about to do that, she began to collapse again and fall into Yang's arms, dropping the scythe, much to Yang and Sonic's surprise.

"What the-?!" Eggman gasped. Ruby regained consciousness and was breathing rapidly.

"Ruby, speak to me! Are you alright?!" Yang called out to her. The red-haired huntress turned to look at her sister with her eyes being normal meaning she regain control of herself.

"Huh? Where am I? And why is my nose hair tingling?" Ruby groaned. Her sister didn't answer, she just gave her a big crushing hug, knowing she's alright now. "OW! Yang! Not so tight!"

"Phew! For a second there, I thought she was going to hurt her." Sonic gave a sigh of relief.

"Lousy cheap alien energy." Eggman growled in anger while slamming his fists on the Eggmobile in frustration, until he looked at the empty canisters. "Ran out of juice! Well, I'll get more. Lots more! And then I won't just control one little punk, but the entire universe. In the meantime, enjoy the park. I'll leave you your own private tour guide."

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Cutscene - S01 Frigate Appears**

As he flew away, a huge flying war machine with two orca-shaped covering on its top, rose up from the generator. It is called the 'Frigate Orcan'.

"HAHAHA! Pay up, you two!" Sonic smiled. "I told you guys he had an evil plot and coming here was a good idea. There it is straight from the horse's mouth."

"Uh, we didn't bet." Ruby told him.

"...Dang!" Sonic began sulking.

"If we did bet, I would probably call the evil plot part." Yang chuckled.

"Allow me to take this one." Sonic smirked as he ran to the road of light once more. The Frigan Orcan notices Sonic running away and flies to destroy him, leaving the girls with the generator.

"Oh no! No way am I going to let him have all the fun, I'm joining in! Besides, I'm still mad at Eggman for trying to control my sister. Beating that robot into pieces will surely satisfy me!"

"But how are you going to keep up with Sonic? He's too fast." Ruby said. She was right, Yang needs to think a way to keep up with Sonic and help him defeat the robot. Eventually, she thought of an idea.

"I got one! Wait here, sis! Me and Sonic will take care of the robot." Yang smiled as she went off.

"Huh?! Where are you going?!" Ruby called out.

"Let's just say I'm getting some fast wheels!"

* * *

"It's about time you showed up!" Sonic smirked as the Frigan Orcan finally made it in front of Sonic who was running on the road of light. "Time to get this show on the road! Get it? Like road of light?"

"I heard better!" Sonic flinched as he turned his head around to find a blonde brawler riding a Starlight Cycle.

"Yang?! How did you get here so quickly and where did you get that?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"That's kinda rich hearing that from you, and this? I got it from the Starlight Cycle stadium."

"And by 'got it', you mean you 'stole it', right?"

"Uh... kinda... yeah."

"I knew it. Ah well, glad you came along! Now let's waste this junk heap!"

"Heh! You got it!" Yang accelerated faster as Sonic did the same and the battle was on.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Vs. Orcan & Skullian**

The warship attempts to gun down Sonic and Yang with two machine gun as they run and ride on the road of light. Sonic had to sidestepped and Yang had to steer in order to avoid getting hit by the bullets. The blonde began shooting small bullets on the lights while Sonic began homing attacking the machine guns, he managed to destroy one of them, causing the Orcan to fly away from them. This time, it's dropping red boxes to take down the duo as it rolls on the road of light.

"Whoa!" Yang yelped as she steered left and right to dodge the boxes while Sonic just easily jumped over them, much to Yang's jealousy. They tried accelerating faster but the Orcan was moving fast itself. "How the heck are we supposed to catch up with it?!" Yang exclaimed. They then saw a cyan wisp trapped in a capsule.

"I got this one!" Sonic smirked as he got an idea. He destroyed the capsule, freeing the wisp as it entered Sonic, letting him borrow its powers as a token for saving him. He turned into a Cyan Laser and penetrated through between the machine guns, which dealt massive damage. Two of the warship's cylinder energy supplies falls off as the orcas are revealed as a covering for machines powering the frigate and the machine will start smoking.

"Wow! That looks kind of creepy now." Yang said.

"It won't be when we're finished with it." Sonic smiled. The Orcan began flying on top of them and began dropping its cargo. This includes spikeballs, which must be avoided. It also includes yellow capsules which Yang and Sonic hit them back to the ship. It then dropped a capsule with a orange wisp inside of it.

"DIBS!" Yang exclaimed as she smashed the capsule freeing the orange wisp. "You're going to help me, right? But don't enter my Ember Celica just yet. I'll give you the signal." The orange wisp nodded as it flew beside Yang ready to be used. The Orcan began to descend in front of them again and began to fire missiles at them. Yang dodged the missiles as she was finally above the warship.

"NOW!" Yang yelled out to the orange wisp as it transferred inside her gauntlets. They turned into orange rocket gauntlets with thrusters on. "EAT THIS, WHALE!" Yang roared out as she used a rocket uppercut which penetrated through the warship insanely. With the huge amount of damaged dealt from that. The Orcan exploded scattering rings everywhere. As the wisp power wore off, Yang managed to land back on her Starlight Cycle.

"That was awesome, Yang!" Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, guess that whale-bot had a 'hole on his head'. Eh? Eh? Am-I-right?" Yang made a pun.

"We could be here for hours, stop." Sonic sweatdropped.

* * *

"I wonder how long they're going to take?" Ruby said to herself while drinking mango soda she got from a vending machine. "I'm really starting to get worried, although I'm pretty sure Sonic and Yang can handle it, they always do after all."

"Ruby!" Ruby turned around to see four of her friends coming to her.

"Weiss! Blake! Tails! Yacker! You came!" Ruby smiled, happy to see them.

"Huh? Where's Sonic and Yang?" Blake asked.

"They're fighting one of Eggman's big robots. They've been out for a while, though." Just then they heard an engine sound, the friends turned to see Sonic and Yang coming back. The purple energy flowing above the generator disappeared when they came back.

"We're back!" Yang exclaimed as she turned off her Starlight Cycle and hopped off.

"That took very long! Where have you been?" Ruby puffed her cheeks.

"Sorry, we got kinda lost." Sonic laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean 'lost'?" Blake asked.

"Look, the road of light doesn't take us back here, okay? We had to take the long route!"

"Yeah, sure." Weiss sighed as she opened her warm strawberry soda. Blake picked an apple soda, Yang took a peach soda, Sonic took a grape soda and Tails chose mint soda.

"So, did you guys give the guide your complaints?" Ruby asked about the Orcan.

"Oh, we gave it to him pretty good." Sonic smiled. They then noticed Yacker as well.

"'Sup Yacker?" Yang greeted the twirly wisp.

"^&$^$&$&% ^$ " He spoke out happily, despite that they can't understand him.

"It wasn't easy, but, yeah." Tails replied.

"Well, Ruby, Yang and I know Eggman is going to use the energy he's stealing for a mind control weapon." Sonic said.

"A WHAT?!" Tails, Weiss and Blake cried out in shock.

"Yeah, apparently Eggman is using the wisps to create some kind of energy that can control people's minds, and he's going to use it to control everyone on Earth." Yang explained.

"So that's what he's plotting." Weiss said. "Mind control? That's playing dirty!"

"Still, that is quite a goal he made." Blake put her hand under her chin.

"And I learned that one the hard way." Ruby sulked.

"Wait, you got hit by mind control?" Weiss asked surprised.

"Yeah... It wasn't a very good sight for me." Yang said in a depressed tone. "She almost tried to kill me with Crescent Rose."

"I TRIED TO WHAT?!" Ruby cried out in shock with her hands on her mouth.

 _'Oops! I said too much!'_ Yang thought.

"I tried to hurt my sister?! Omigosh! I'm SO sorry, Yang! I didn't mean to-" She was cut off by Yang hugging her.

"It's okay, Ruby. I know it wasn't you doing that. Please, don't blame yourself. We're sisters, right?" Yang smiled to her sister. Ruby wailed in tears and she embraced her. The others stood there feeling bad for the two. They didn't wish for anything like that to happen ever again. After calming down for a while, they continued their discussion.

" Do we know how Eggman is getting all these aliens?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. At first I thought that Yacker was talking about how Baldy Nosehair was using burps to do it." Tails explained.

"...What?" Team RWBY gave odd looks to Tails. Using burps to catch aliens, that's hard to believe... almost.

"Hmmm, he is pretty gassy. Maybe the smell would knock'em out?" Sonci agreed.

 _'HE BELIEVED IT?!'_ Team RWBY thought as they face-faulted.

"I dunno, something doesn't seem right with that."

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT ISN'T!" Weiss growled at him.

"Weiss's right. It made no sense." Tails said. "Then I made a TINY adjustment and realized he was saying 'generators'."

"Ah, THAT makes sense!" Yang agreed.

"So no burps? That's a relief."

"Tell us about it." Ruby sweatdropped. She would feel sick if she felt a burp herself.

"So basically, Eggman is using five tractor beam generators to hold their planet in orbit while he scoops the aliens up." Tails continued with his explanation.

"Hold a whole planet?!" Blake asked in surprise.

"Well, it's tiny, but still... yeah."

"OK fine. Five generators? Well, we've levelled two." Sonic said.

"So, if my math is correct, that leave us three more of those bad boys to take out." Tails answered.

"Math is not really needed. That was pretty obvious." Weiss shrugged. Yang wanted to scream out 'NEEEEEERRRRRRD!' but she'd probably hurt Tails, so she didn't.

"Nobody said there'd be math, but we're with you, buddy!" Sonic smiled.

"We should get moving!" Blake stated.

"Yeah, Yacker says the aliens don't have much time." Tails informed everyone.

"Once I start moving, I don't need much time." (That's what she said). Sonic dashed off while Team RWBY, Tails and Yacker followed him to the transport station which he waited for quite some time. Heading inside the transport ship, they headed for the next planet.

 ** _"_** ** _Next stop, Planet Wisp. This attraction is currently off-limits as it is still under construction and may not be dangerous enough for visitors yet."_** Eggman's P.A. announcement was heard.

"That's too bad for him, because we're going in there!" Yang smirked.

"Geez, that doctor is a terrible liar." Ruby puffed her cheeks.

"Home planet of the wisps. Let's hope it's in good condition." Blake said.

* * *

In Eggman's secret lab, the scientist himself was working on his 'project' which is in progress. However, it is filling up scientifically.

"Hooo Ho Ho!" Eggman laughed. "Soon the mind control weapon will be full of energy I've siphoned from the aliens, and Sonic's world will be the center of my interplanetary theme park."

"Y'all reckon you'll be able to get yerself 'nuff o' that energy to take over the whole dang planet?" Cubot asked.

"Yes. I 'reckon' I will. Where is your new voice ship?" Eggman was getting sick of Cubot talking in cowboy so he ordered Orbot to get a new chip to replace Cubot's old one. Eventually, Orbot returned with a voice chip.

"Got it right here sir!" Orbot said. "Just need to install it." He went behind Cubot and adjusted him to he could replace his voice chip. "The think bone's connected to the talk bone, the talk bone's connected to the mouth bone..." Orbot began singing as he finally got the new voice chip onto him. "There, good as new."

"Finally. I don't think anything could have been more annoying than that cowboy chatter." Eggman gave a sigh in relief. However, his rested didn't last long when Cubot's new voice caused him to jump in surprise and fall off his chair.

"Yar! Feelin' ship-shape with me new voice chip, I am." It turns out Orbot gave Cubot a pirate voice chip, which mean he's speaking in pirate now. "Ah-beggin' yer pardon, Squire, but me and my matey are going to sail off an' search fer that lubber Sonic and his mates. Arr!" He saluted before leaving the lab room.

"I think that's the wrong chip." Orbot stated as Eggman got back on his chair.

"Really? Are you sure he doesn't normally speak in pirate?" Eggman asked in an annoyed tone. He wasn't sure if the cowboy was worse that pirate, but the voice is still annoying to him.

"On the bright side, he's much more exotic now." Orbot replied.

"Just go find him and fix that chip!" Eggman ordered Orbot as the red robot nodded in response and left the room to find Cubot. Eggman sighed as he went back to focus on his secret weapon. "Shortly, I will have no need for those idiots. In just a few hours, Sonic's world will be under MY control. When it is, it will be the crown jewel of my amusement park; the GREATEST amusement park in the universe. And I might also do the same with RWBY's world as well for interfering with my plans too while I'm at it." He began laughing evily again until there was a crack on his body. "Ouch. I think I gloated so hard. I pulled a muscle..."

* * *

 **Eggman's P.A. Announcements**

 **Announcement 1**

Dr. Eggman: **_Attention, the muscle atrophy simulator is not open today, we apologize for this inconvenience but we would not be able to find the strength to open it._**

Yang: Really? How heavy was it?

Ruby: Yang, are you willing to try and lift the simulator yourself?

Yang: What? That's not what I said... right?

 **Announcement 2**

Dr. Eggman: **_We seem to be losing pressure on level 17. Please hold your breath against the harsh vacuum of space until you pass out from oxygen starvation. After that, you won't care. Enjoy the ride!_**

Weiss: I'M PRETTY SURE EVERYONE WOULD CARE, INCLUDING MYSELF!

Blake: Yeah... I'm not gonna go near this ride...

 **Announcement 3**

Dr. Eggman: **_The Hyper-Sleep Ride is now open! Remember, the Hyper-Sleep Ride is not recommended for pregnant women, or anybody who isn't willing to be asleep for 3 years._**

Blake: I doubt anybody would want to miss things after 3 years.

Yang: Still, I wonder what things would be like after sleeping for 3 years.

Ruby and Weiss: Yang, No!

 **Announcement 4**

Dr. Eggman: **_Please note any mutant powers came from riding the attractions here at the park, are the express properties of Eggman Industries, and must be used in the service of Eggman and his schemes._**

Sonic and Team RWBY: As if we would ever work for you!

 **Announcement 5**

Dr. Eggman: _**Rocket your way to the lunch pad for a fine dining experience! You'll have a blast! It's fun for the whole family. Please no old people or children.**_

Yang: DANGIT! I was going to use those puns!

Sonic: Looks like he beat us to them.

Yang: You'll pay for this, Baldy McNosehair! But first, FOOD!

 **Announcement 6**

Dr. Eggman: _**Attention guests, if there is anyone here who has experience with aerospace technology, specifically upper orbit theme park gravitational control systems, please report to the main office immediately! Thank you.**_

Ruby: Whoa, what happened to him with that last part?

Weiss: He sounded very scared and serious when he said that.

Blake: We should probably be careful if anything bad happens.

* * *

 **GL: Phew! That took longer than expected, but geez, making Ruby be mind-controlled was a bad move for me, but I wanted add some good symptoms to it so I had to. No hard feelings right? Anyway, now that Starlight Carnival is done, time to go to Planet Wisp. See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Planet Wisp Part 1

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time to begin Planet Wisp! Let's hope the heroes can save the wisps and their home planet. Let's see what we got there, along with a new power.**

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Planet Wisp Map**

"Wow! This place is so colourful!" Ruby cried out amazed. The heroes were walking around Planet Wisp, surprised to see how normal the place looks. The green grass, the fluffy trees, the white rocks and the huge stock of wisps flying around the entire place. It was obvious since this is the home planet of the wisps.

"There are so many wisps here." Blake said as she was looking around the place. Lots of wisps were playing each other, despite the crisis they are in. The girls smiled as the fun sight, however it disappeared when they saw a construction site being build far away, but they could clearly see it from here.

"You know, as alien as this place is, there is something very... Eggmanish about it." Sonic said.

"I think that should be obvious." Blake sweatdropped.

"I don't like this one bit." Weiss shrugged, looking at the building site.

"I just want to tear it down with my bare hands." Yang growled.

"I think he's transforming it somehow. Making it part of his theme park." Tails estimated.

"Really? What was your first clue?" Weiss mocked annoyingly. Before anyone could answer more, they were interrupted by Eggman's P.A. announcement.

 ** _"Attention guests. If you can hear this message, you are trespassing in an area still under renovation"_** is what he is said. _**"If you are not a robot , please return to the main park areas and ignore anything evil you might have seen here. Thank you."**_

"...This guy is really bad at making warnings, especially when he doesn't shut up about his plans." Weiss groaned.

"It looks like the 'theme' of his park us universal domination and the conquest of alien races." Sonic stated.

"That was pretty much his plan the whole time!" Weiss shouted angrily. "I'm surprised you haven't found that out when we first got here!"

"Relax, I was just making a progress report. I'm just making sure you all know what his plan is."

"Yeah, we know what Eggman is wanting here." Ruby shrugged.

"It's more than a theme: it's a reality." Tails added.

 _'He didn't get the joke...'_ Team RWBY sweatdropped.

"He's using them like some sort kind of living intergalactic gasoline."

"So like... it's space fuel or something?" Ruby asked.

"When you put it that way, yes."

"That's pretty low, even for a sleazeball like Eggman." Yang cracked her knuckles.

 ** _"Some displacement of indigenous aliens and destruction of natural resources may occur. Eggman Enterprises not responsible."_** Another one of Eggman's P.A. announcement was heard in a very fast pace. Sonic facepalmed while Team RWBY just rolled their eyes. They were then met with a couple of wisps.

"$^%#(*)&$# ^(**$ &" They were speaking to them which Tails's translator began to react.

"You gettin' any of that?" Sonic asked his best friend as the device was processing.

"Yeah, they're totally freaked out." Tails replied. "It sounds like they're in shock because of public transportation and a loony nurse." Hearing that caused everyone to face-fault because of the parts he just said. "Oh, no wait, scratch that. They're in shock because of their planet's strange transformation and having dragged across the universe!"

"Well, I still can't believe he kidnapped a whole planet." Sonic exclaimed. "How does somebody do that?"

"I wanna know too!" Ruby followed.

 _'I have an odd feeling he's done that before. Has he done that before?'_ Blake thought but decided to forget about it. Tails continued to look at the translator.

"They are saying it was either ice cream or tractor beam." He said.

"I'm gonna go for tractor beam." Weiss held her hand up, the other girls followed as they held their hands up too.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to guess it wasn't ice cream shooting out of those generators." Sonic joked.

"That sounds... disgusting." Weiss shrugged.

"If it was though, I would get one for back home." Tails chuckled.

"I want one too for Beacon!" Ruby excitingly said.

"Please, I'd get two." Sonic added. "Now if everyone will excuse us, we're going to put a stop to these 'renovations'. I'm going this way!" Sonic stated as he took off the left path.

"Hey, Sonic! Wait for me!" Ruby shouted as she use to semblance to catch up with the speedy hedgehog.

"I should go with them in case they run into any trouble." Blake said. "I trust you'll be fine on your own?"

"Please, we're your teammates. Nothing can slow us down!" Yang smiled.

"Just try not to go nuts and destroy unnecessary things." Weiss sighed.

"Will do." Blake jumped up and grappled her way to catch up with the two.

"So, where do you suppose we'd go?" Tails asked.

"I'd like to see what those egg-bots are constructing." Weiss answered. "Maybe we can find some clues or something."

"And if we can't, we'll use smash the buildings into nothing, right?" Yang smirked.

"That's not helping anything!" Weiss shouted angrily. Weiss, Yang and Tails decided to head to the construction site, but just as they were about to get there, they heard a loud noise.

"Yaaaay!" A loud childish voice was heard from a distance.

"What's that sound?" Weiss asked confused to where the voice is coming from. Before anyone could react, a big bee came up to them, giving them a jolt of surprise.

"Yahoo!" He screamed out.

"Charmy?" Tails called out.

"Whoa, Tails! And Yang! And Ice Queen!"

"My name is Weiss! Not Ice Queen!" Weiss shouted angrily, but Charmy ignored her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were going to ask you that. You've been playing here the whole time?" Yang asked.

"No, silly! I came to... Er, I came to... Wait, why did I come here?" Weiss just face-faulted by the bee's stupidity, then again he is a kid.

"You're hopeless, you know that." Weiss groaned, getting back up.

"Anyway, c'mon, let's have some fun! How about a race to those big buildings that are being build right now and then back here. That big round tower thingie will be the checkpoint, go around it and come back here. The one who comes back first, wins! You up for it?"

"Bring it! I can get to that before you." Yang smirked. "Come on, Weiss, let's do this!"

"ME?! Why do I have to join in to this stupid race?!" Weiss questioned.

"Awwwww... What's the matter? This shouldn't be a problem for the 'royal heiress of the Schnee family', am I not wrong?" Yang mocked her.

"UGH! FINE! If you dare hit me on the race, I won't hesitate to freeze you." Weiss threatened, causing Yang to sweatdrop. She got to remind herself that if she doesn't want to lose.

"On your marks...get set..." The three begun their position. Just as Charmy was about to say go, he immediately took off. "See you later!" He pointed his tongue at the girls.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Planet Wisp Act 1**

"HEY!" They shouted angrily as they went after him. Yang was using her Ember Celica to air jump when shooting backwards to give her more air time. Weiss was using her glyphs as platforms to wall jump through. And Charmy, just being a bee, he flies like any bees.

"You know, you're kinda cheating, due to the fact you're flying!" Yang shouted at Charmy.

"There were never rules that were called 'no flying allowed'!" Charmy laughed.

 _'I should have added that in before we started.'_ Weiss thought. Passing through rocks, tree and buildings while destroying some Egg-bots in the process, they finally come across the checkpoint tower which was heavily guarded by numerous Egg-bots and Egg-builders (basically Egg-pawns with building equipment).

"For a tower, it sure is heavily guarded." Weiss said.

"Yay! Time to bash some baddies!" Charmy squealed as he began stinging Egg-bots with his stinger.

"Wait a minute! Since when did this become a battlefield now?!"

"Who cares? It's 'clobbering time'!" Yang smirked as she went to the tower and bashed some Egg-bots.

"Why do I feel like I heard that from a cartoon somewhere?" Weiss said to herself, before forgetting about it. She's finding that getting rid of the robots a waste of time and decided to get back to the start where Tails is at, before she was met with a orange wisp.

"Look, if you want to do something, help them destroy the robots. I'm leaving." Weiss stated. But before she could react, the orange wisp entered her Myrtenaster without her permission. "HEY!" Weiss shouted but was already too late, the rapier glowed orange and the Dust slots turned orange as well. Before Weiss could do anything, she was met with a horde of Egg-fliers trying to shoot her.

"GAH! GET AWAY!" Weiss screamed as she shot out multiple homing energy shots. But instead of ice balls, which she normally shoots with, they were shaped as a missile and was made out of explosive energy. When they all hit the fliers, they all exploded destroying them all. Weiss was quite surprised by this, as she didn't expect rocket power would do that much from her weapon. She flinched, as they were more missiles left. It turns out she fired more missiles than needed to destroy all the fliers. They were heading straight for the tower.

 _'Oh... that's not good...'_ The heiress sweatdropped as the missiles began destroying the tower bit by bit. The orange wisp came out of the Myrtenaster and left her. The smoke faded and saw the tower entirely destroyed. "I wonder if Yang and Charmy made it out alive..." Weiss said to herself until she found pair covered in smoke with angry eyes.

"What the heck were you trying do? Blow us up along with the tower?" Yang asked in an angry tone.

"I-It was an accident. I was only getting rid of the fliers but it turns out I fired too many of my shots, so they went after the tower instead. I couldn't really control them. Sorry about that." Weiss apologised. Charmy didn't say anything, he held his breath, ready to speak.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Charmy squealed catching the girls by surprise. "You blew up the entire building with missiles! That was like... SUPER COOL!"

"Missiles?! You did that?!" Yang asked surprised, that the heiress used missiles.

"Well, the orange wisp used my Myrtenaster to make those and I'm not gonna lie, they were quite powerful." Weiss admitted.

"You know, I wish I could see that in action." Yang smiled. "I guess I can give you credit for that. Anyway, see you in the finish line!" She then ran past Weiss and set off in the air again.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Weiss shouted angrily as she chased her, while Charmy tries to catch up. In the end, Yang managed to get back to Tails first, followed by Weiss and then Charmy, who doesn't seem to mind losing.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Planet Wisp Map**

"That was super fun! Let's do this again soon!" Charmy exclaimed.

"HOW ABOUT NEVER!" Weiss retorted, having enough of races.

"So did you really come here for fun?" Tails asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure I was on some kind of job..."

"A job?" Yang asked.

"But who cares about that? I'm ready to have some more fun! I'm gonna try that ride over there next!"

"Wait a minute, isn't that one under construction? HEY!" Weiss yelled out as the bee flew away.

"Looks like he hasn't changed a bit, either." Yang chuckled. "I wish Ruby was here to play with Charmy..."

* * *

"This tastes delicious. Wanna try some, Blake?" A red-haired girl offered the black Faunus has fruit which was grown from a tree in Planet Wisp. Sonic was already eating one. Blake sweatdropped, as she was surprised that those two can eat what they don't even know so casually without warning.

"How can you all eat those as if they're normal to eat?" Blake asked.

"C'mon, we tasted it and they're good. Nothing happened to us after all." Sonic smiled.

"I could take these home if I wanted to." Ruby said excitingly.

"So you two have come here as well." A voice was heard around them.

"Who said that?!" Blake cried out turning around a few times. The mysterious figure revealed himself in front of them, much to their surprise, because he was actually invisible, and one ninja is capable of doing that.

"Epsio!" Ruby cried out.

"Still popping out of nowhere, I see." Sonic shrugged.

"Stealth is the foundation of any investigation." Espio said.

"Does that mean you're here on business?" Blake asked.

"You could say that."

"You guys are still playing pirate eye, huh?" Sonic joked.

"Hmph, detective work is ideal of training for a ninja. Speaking of training, let's see how far you three have come."

"Okay, what have you got for us?" Ruby asked, accepting his training.

"There is a significant number of Eggman's robots lurking around the plains of this planet. "Espio explained. "They could be searching for materials they need for the construction. I, however am not sure."

"Egg-baddies, huh? Okay, which way?" Espio pointed to the direction where the bots are and Ruby immediately went off, along with Sonic. Blake just sighed as she followed them while Espio went with them to watch how they have been progressing so far. Eventually, they found them and they were quite surprised as Espio wasn't kidding to how many Egg-bots there were.

"That's a lot of Egg-bots." Ruby commented.

"Let's waste them!" Sonic smirked but was grabbed on the legs by Blake, which caused him to fall, before he could run to them. "What was that for, Blake?!"

"Do you always not go into dangerous places without a plan?!" Blake exclaimed.

"I already have one... Beat everything up!" Sonic smiled, free from Blake's attempt to struggle an began homing attacking on some bots.

"Looks like that's the only thing we can do..." Ruby sweatdropped as she went in to help him.

"Why do I even bother..." Blake sighed as she jumped

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Planet Wisp Act 2**

Sonic used his light speed attack to hit every one of the bots he sees. Ruby began slicing all the fliers in the air with her Crescent Rose in scythe form. Blake was shooting multiple badnicks with her Gambol Shroud in gun form. Despite, they were doing fine, there were still too many to deal with. They keep coming, no matter how many bots they destroy.

"Geez, how many of them are there?!" Ruby screamed out.

"Eggman must have sent a lot of them for construct this planet as a theme park." Sonic said.

"I just hope nothing worse is going to happen..." Blake muttered. Though she wished she hadn't said that, because a sudden small quake was felt around them. This means something big is going to happen. _'I just had to say it, didn't I?'_ Blake thought in annoyance. What revealed in front of them was a big one-eyed robots with saws as hands.

"Oh, those might be a problem." Ruby shivered as bit. Sonic attempt to homing attack one of them, only to bounce off.

"Geez, that's some tough armour." Sonic stated.

"We need to find a different approach to defeat them." Blake said. _'But the question is: how are we going to pierce through that armour?'_ As she was thinking, she found a pink wisp flying towards her.

The Pink Wisp had an appearance similar to the White Wisp, except instead of having two antennae on its head, it has five short spikes on its head. Also, the wisp's eyes is narrowed, creating a tough appearance, even though it is kind in nature.

"An interesting wisp you are..." Blake commented, surprise how spikey the wisp looked. "Help us defeat these robots, we are troubled right now." The pink wisp said nothing as it spun around Blake and entered her Gambol Shroud. The gun glowed pink and began forming itself. It almost covered Blake's hand as well if she didn't feel a sudden pain, forcing her to let go of the gun which was still attached to the ribbon. The gun began to cover itself into a big spiked ball made out of pink hyper-go-on energy. The weapon now looked like a spiked ball in chain, or rather 'spiked ball in ribbon'. Ruby and Sonic were amazed to see the results.

"Wow! That looks so cool!" Ruby squealed in excitement.

"That looks sick!" Sonic agreed. "Looks like things are going to get 'spikey'!" Ruby and Blake looked at the hedgehog in disbelief of his pun, can't say if his puns are worse than Yang's though. Then Blake's eyes widened when she saw one of the robot attempting to attack Ruby with its saws.

"RUBY! LOOK OUT!" She shouted loudly as she swing her new weapon without thinking. Ruby turned around and gasped as the saws were getting closer to her. But the spiked ball managed to hit the saw away from her, and the impact and force was so strong, the robot lost its balance and tipped over. _'D_ _espite how big the ball is, it's surprisingly light. Is it because it's made out of hyper-go-on energy?'_ Blake thought to herself.

"Watch out! Here comes more!" Sonic shouted as more saw-bots came around.

"Allow me to handle them." Blake said, confident that she can use her new power to destroy the Egg-bots. She swung her spiked ball on one of the bots, ripping the armour off, making it explode. She then slammed her weapon on the ground, creating a massive shockwave, causing all robots to malfunction and explode. One of the bots attempt to saw her, but she swung her spiked ball onto the saw, breaking the entire arm off, before she made a hole on the bot and exploded. In no time at all, the robots were all down for the count. The pink wisp came out of the Gambol Shroud and flew off as the weapon returned to normal, leaving all the hyper-go-on energy.

"You're awesome, Blake!" Ruby hugged Blake.

"E-easy there, Ruby!" Blake stuttered, trying to get the red-hair off of her.

"You were doing pretty awesome there." Sonic smiled.

"Indeed, that was quite impressive." Espio complimented the three.

"That reminds me, do you do this sort of every day, Espio?" Blake asked.

"Training is discipline. Some things are invisible to the untrained eye."

"Just try not to push yourself too hard, man." Sonic advised.

"Now if you'll us, we're gonna go back to picking more fruits." Ruby smiled as she went off with Sonic, much to Blake's dismay.

"What's with their obsession with alien fruit?" Blake sweatdropped.

* * *

 **GL: That's it for part 1. Be ready for part 2. Yeah, I got nothing to say here. See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Planet Wisp Part 2

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time for part 2 of Planet Wisp. Let's see what we'll find more in this planet of the Wisps.**

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Planet Wisp Act 3**

"Those good-for-nothings are late again. Goofing off, no doubt." The leader of Team Chaotix, Vector the Crocodile, groaned. He just wished his teammates could focus on the mission rather then do their own thing, but that's almost a difficult thing to do when they're not normal. He then suddenly heard footsteps coming to his direction. "Mm? Is that them now?" He thought it would be Espio and Charmy but instead, it was Sonic, Ruby and Blake.

"Yo, Vector." Sonic greeted.

"Hi." Ruby waved at him.

"Oh, it's you guys." Vector sighed. "Look, I'm busy right now, so scram, would you?"

"Geez, aren't you being a little mean here?" Ruby puffed her cheeks.

"Although I didn't think you guys ever got busy." Blake said.

"What?!" Vector was interrupted though when another group came to them.

"Patrol complete, sir!" Charmy reported.

"Looks like we're back again." Yang smiled.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

"I feel like we're missing one though." Weiss muttered.

"You're late, Charmy! What'd you find out?" Vector asked.

"Weeell, let's see... I found one spot that was kind of fishy." Charmy answered.

"By fishy you mean the 'alien fruit' you've been eating." Weiss informed him.

"They were delicious, you know!"

"Right... Did you see Eggman?" Vector asked.

"I don't think so?" Charmy said unsure.

"Sorry, no sign of Eggy around here... yet." Yang answered.

"You don't... Ugh." Vector groaned in defeat.

"If it's Eggman you're after, get in line. We're on his trail, too." Sonic smiled. "We'll let you know what we find out."

"It looked like you had to go on rides or something. Be careful out there."

"If we were going on rides that aren't in construction, we'd be having so much fun here." Ruby pouted.

"So how are we going to search for Eggman around this planet?" Blake asked. "This planet is very big and the doctor could be anywhere."

"How about we split up? One group will look above and the other will look below." Tails told the team.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do this!" Sonic smiled. It took a while to decide who's going down and who's going up. In the end, it was decided that Sonic, Yang and Blake will search underground while Ruby, Weiss and Tails will look for Eggman in high places.

Sonic and Yang uses the Yellow Wisp's drill ability to dig down holes to get underground, Blake took another route by taking the entrance of mines. They searched everywhere underground but all they could find there were Egg-miners, wisp capsules and lots of crystals. Yang wanted to take some but Blake stopped her from doing so as taking alien materials would not be a good idea.

At the top side, Ruby was on top of a construction metal bar and used her sniper scope to look for Eggman in long distances, no luck so far. Weiss was going through mountain to mountain, thanks to her glyphs. All she could find however, were rides, buildings and Egg-bots but no Eggman so far. As for Tails, his search was similar to Weiss, except he flies around the place. Unfortunately, none of them haven't got the sight of Eggman.

Meeting back to where Vector and Charmy were, a few of them sat on a log to rest.

"Wow, you guys look pretty beat up." Charmy said.

"Beat up? More like exhausted." Weiss corrected him.

"Did you guy find Eggman anywhere." Tails asked Sonic, Blake and Yang.

"Nope! We got nothing." Yang sighed. "You?"

"Nope! No Eggman in the skies." Ruby replied.

"I guess it was a dumb idea to work off of a lead I got from Chaotix." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Ah ha ha, he says you're dumb, Vector." Charmy laughed.

"You shut your trap, bee!" Vector growled. "It was your lead he was talking about! And where the heck is Espio?"

"Right here." Everyone looked around when they heard Espio's voice, but they couldn't see him anywhere. He eventually revealed himself after he turned off his invisible ability.

"Espio?! When did you get here?" Vector asked.

"I was here the whole time." Espio replied.

"Up to your usual ninja tricks, huh?" Sonic asked.

"I was just standing here..."

"Do ninjas even do tricks...?" Blake muttered.

"Ha ha, you're just so ignorable!" Charmy chuckled.

"Ah ha ha, I totally didn't notice you!" Vector laughed.

"Oh, how I love that invisible trick, perfect for pranks!" Yang snickered.

"Don't you dare!" Weiss growled at her. The heroes just laughed.

* * *

Leaving the Chaotix to do their own thing, the heroes continued to do what they need to do; find the generator in Planet Wisp. It took a while to look for it but it was big enough to notice as they found it.

"And there's the generator! Seems like these guys are getting harder and harder to find." Sonic said.

"The place is pretty big I gotta say." Ruby commented.

"Come on, we must disable this generator before any more of the doctor's robots will come out and-" Blake was cut off as they felt the ground shaking a little. What revealed next to them were two giant robots. One of them was called the Refreshinator and it looked very similar to Rotatatron in Tropcial Resort, as it resembles a one-eyed, long-armed robot climbing on a ferris wheel. The other was called Drillinator which also has similar variation to Globotron is Tropical Resort. It has two drills that spin around on its arms.

"...Do those robots look similar to us, or is it just me?" Yang asked. They gave odd looks as they recognised them before. They shook their heads to forget about it.

"But I know for a fact these guys are getting harder and harder to beat." Sonic smirked.

 **"Please remember, all planets in Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park are, as far as you know, wholly owned properties of Eggman Enterprises and it subsidiaries."** One of Eggman's P.A. announcements was heard. **"All unauthorized photography, video reproduction, or shutting down of generators is strictly prohibited. Thank you."** The heroes either face-palmed, rolled their eyes or just yawned. Those announcements were starting to get really old.

"Again? Why does he add these stuff to the public?" Weiss asked in frustration.

"He really thinks of us as a problem, doesn't he?" Blake sweatdropped.

"Eggman! We ARE going to save this planet," Sonic stated.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed.

"and we ARE going to free these aliens."

"Yeah!"

"And no copyright law in the universe is going to stop us."

"Yeah!... wait, what?"

"Copyright! Good one!" Yang laughed loudly.

"Where in the world did he get that one from?" Weiss sweatdropped along with Blake.

"So who wants to attack who?" Sonic asked Team RWBY.

"I wanna take on the drill-bot!" Yang stated.

"I'm going, too. No way do I want to be in that wheel again." Weiss groaned. Yang started by throwing a rock at the Drillinator. It reacted to her as she and Weiss took off to lure the robot away from Sonic, Blake and Ruby, leaving them to handle the Refreshinator.

"You know, we can save a lot of time and broken robots if you just quit now!" Sonic told the robot. He looked at them thoroughly and just shook itself in refusal. Sonic just sighed. "You try to be reasonable..." He jumped inside the wheel.

"Did... the robot just understood Sonic?" Ruby asked surprised.

"I guess there are things that can be new to your eyes." Blake answered as she and Ruby hopped into the wheel as well.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Vs. Rotatatron & Refreshinator**

Yang and Weiss ended up in a metal circle surround by water. The Drillinator is on top of them and ready to lunge one of its drills to them. They managed to dodge out of the way, and they began to counter by attacking the drill arm as it was stuck on the floor, through the water. It managed to get out again after a few seconds.

"Okay, this is really familiar now." Yang muttered. The Drillinator attacked them again and the result was the same, they were damaging it neatly until a problem came out. The robot lowered itself to a plug and began regaining its power through electricity. "Hey! That's not fair!" Yang exclaimed.

"There has to be a way to prevent it from recharging." Weiss clicked her fingernails. She felt something odd happening under her. She looked down to found two balls with an eye similar to the one the Drillinator has. It was covered with electricity when it was blue, but it didn't when it turned orange. Could it be a weak spot? The Drillinator finished recharging and rose up and attack them once more.

"Yang! I found the weak point!" Weiss called out to Yang which got her attention. "It's when it's recharging the balls under us is reacting and when it turns orange, it's when we hit it."

"Sounds like a plan!" Yang agreed. "One question though, how are we supposed to hit it when it's under us? I doubt we'd have enough time to get there."

"Well, um..." Weiss didn't manage to think that one through. She had no idea how to get down there, until she found a yellow wisp coming to them. "Ah, we'll use this one's help!"

"Drill, huh? I wonder if it works underwater..." They were interrupted when the Drillinator attempted to hit them with its drill. Doing the same thing as before, the pair damage the robot's drill arms, just enough to force it to recharge once more. It was right on cue as Yang decided to make her move.

"Come on, Drill on!" Yang called out to the yellow wisp. The wisp flew into separate spirits and into Ember Celica as they both transformed into big Drill-arms. She drilled the metal floor, breaking through. She held her breath as she dove underwater to search for the charging balls. One of them turned orange and it was her chance to attack it. When she did, it malfunctioned and the Drillinator was receiving less power, but it was still recharging. Yang went to the other side to attack the other one but it was still blue. Yang was almost running out of breath and needs to get up. Almost deciding to give up, the ball turned orange again. She managed to damage it just in time before she could drill her back up to the surface. While Yang was breathing heavily to gain some air, the recharger exploded, causing the Drillinator pop off and fall onto the circle. With the robot heavily damaged and weakened, Weiss finished it off with lightning dust, causing the robot to explode.

"We made it and won." Weiss gave a sigh of relief after getting out of the circle with Yang.

"That was intense!" Yang sighed. "I didn't think I'd be able to take another breath again."

"Let's head back to Sonic and the others. Hopefully, their problem isn't worse than ours."

* * *

"I can only see one difference to this and the one is Tropical Resort." Blake said as she looked at Refreshinator's eye and the circle platforms. She was literally getting deja vu vibes. The robot shot out lasers and moved them so they can hit the heroes. Luckily the circle platforms were blocking them so they went under them to prevent getting hit. After the lasers were gone, Sonic jumped on one of the circles by running on the wheel to get on top of the eye and homing attacked it, dealing some damage.

Blake used her ribbons to grapple on one of the circles with her Gambol Shroud. As she got to one, she began shooting the eye, until the circle spun her around and around until she let go of the circle and landed back on the wheel, slightly dizzy.

Ruby was shooting the eye with her rounds but they weren't enough to hit much. It'll take too long to take it down with just normal bullets. If only she had something that'll things a little bit... spikier. Speaking of which, here comes a pink wisp in front of Ruby.

"Ooh, you're one of those spikey wisps Blake used once." Ruby said happily. "If it's too much to ask but... do you think you can help me with something?" Ruby explained what she needs help with and the pink wisp was happy to oblige by transferring itself into Crescent Rose. The gun transformed into a short, dark red weapon with a few light pink highlights. It notably as three claws around its wide triangular nozzle which are used to hold a big spiked mine ball using pink electric chain.

"I'm so going to like this!" Ruby cried out in excitement. She aimed the launcher at the eye and fired it, although it wasn't what she was expecting. The mine ball wasn't launched fast as it doesn't reach the eye at all. But it did stick onto one of the circles. As it spun around with it, the spiked ball (unkown to Ruby) seeking for a target and when it sensed the Refreshinator's eye, it became its target. The spiked mine slowly drags itself to the eye and it created a massive electric explosion immensely causing the robot to malfunction. As it was going crazy, rings started spewing out of the robot which means it was ring collecting for Sonic, Ruby and Blake. The eye and arms exploded out of the wheel it to fall down to the purple water, so the heroes had to get out of there and back to the generator which they were still at. They were met again with the destroyed eye as the generator was disabled. Ruby's mine launcher transformed back to its sniper form as the pink wisp was out and flew off.

"Wow, sometimes I even impress myself. You guys did great too." Sonic complimented. "For a second there I wasn't sure we were going to pull it off."

"Haven't you done this before, though?" Ruby asked.

"I had to admit, though, that robot was a little bit tougher than the other one." Blake folded her arms.

"Yeah, not sure what happened about that." Sonic said but then laughed. "Oh who am I kidding, we both knew how this would end, right, wheel-bot?"

"Uh, are you talking to Ruby and Blake or the broken robot who can't hear you?" Weiss questioned as She and Yang made it back to the generator to meet the rest of their friends.

"Uh, maybe. That's between us and the robot."

 _'Hate to be 'that person', but I think it should be 'that's between the robot and us'.'_ Blake thought with a sweatdrop.

"See the important thing here is the alien planet is free." Sonic continued.

"Absolutely." Tails answered when he came to them, which caught Weiss by surprise since she was behind him.

"Got it... So we can forget about the whole talking to dead robots thing, right?"

"Nope!" Tails, Ruby and Yang replied, as they along with Weiss and Blake, shook their heads, causing Sonic to facepalm in frustration.

"I'd knew you'd all say that." Sonic lowered his head sulking.

"Well, come on, We've seen you save the day a lot of times with our help." Ruby smiled. "But we've never seen you talk to a pile of metal."

"Touché." Sonic groaned as he continued to sulk again.

 **"Attention! Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park is now closed! I hope you've all had a wonderful time here at the park. Me and my 'employees' will hope to see you again as we will reopen tomorrow. Have a safe trip back down to your home, and try not to touch anything if you want to be safe, that is."** Eggman's P.A. announcement was heard.

"WHAT?! CLOSED?!" The heroes shouted in shock. They then suddenly notice the sky turning orange as the sun was setting down. Night was coming.

"Holy cow! It's that time already?! How long have we been here?!" Ruby asked in shock.

"I didn't expect amusement parks to go that quickly." Blake sweatdropped. "Time must fly fast when having fun..."

"Hold on! Does that mean we can't get out of here?!" Yang cried out.

"What?! What are we supposed to do now?!" Weiss questioned.

"Guess we'll have to rest here and camp until tomorrow." Sonic declared as he yawned. "I am getting pretty tired."

"But where are we going to rest?" Blake asked until the heroes were met with various wisp flying around them.

"%^#%^#%#%$" They said.

"They say that they want to offer us a place to stay as thanks for saving their planet from the evil man who is Eggman, I presume." Tails translated on his device.

"Really? That's great! Lead us the way!" Ruby cried out happily as Yacker was obliged to lead them to their home.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Planet Wisp Map**

By the time it was night, they were quite amazed how their home looked. They saw wisp flying around together playing. There were light around the area, which was mostly coming from the wisps glowing in various colors.

"It's beautiful." Blake said.

"I know! That's is totally what I call 'colorful'!" Yang smiled.

"Obviously..." Weiss sighed, not appreciating the pun. The wisp lead them to a cave which already had a campfire provided for them. "How kind of them..." She slightly sweatdropped.

"It's a good thing we brought our sleeping bags with us." Yang said as she took out or sleeping bag from her... pocket, same goes with the other three girls. I don't get physics at all.

"Do you need a sleeping bag, Sonic?" Ruby asked.

"Nah, I'm used to sleeping outside with anything on. In fact, I've been doing that ever since I was born, so I don't get cold one bit. Tails does the same too." Sonic smiled.

"Wow, you two are so lucky." They turned to the wisps who are calling to them. Their eyes widened when the wisps were making 'Thank you' sign using glowing wisps. This gained smiles from the heroes.

"I'm surprised they actually understand English well." Weiss sweatdropped.

"Oh, how I wish Jaune and the others could see this!" Ruby squealed.

* * *

"ACHOO!" A certain blonde man sneezed while he was wearing a crazy fun hat.

"Bless you! Are you alright, Jaune?" Her red-haired friend who was carrying a unicorn plush, asked him.

"I'm fine, Pyrrha. Somebody must have been talking about me." Team JNPR were also in a amusement park, Remnant's amusement park to be exact. "Speaking of which, I wonder where Ruby and the others are. They're missing a lot here.

"I tried contacting them, but I got no answer. They must be somewhere far away. I hope they're alright." Pyrrha sighed, worried.

"WAHOO!" A loud sound came from Nora who was at the rollar coaster with Ren. He wasn't screaming but he sure was freaking out.

"So where do you wanna go next?" Jaune asked.

"I was thinking about that gift shop over there. I was thinking of buying a souvenir for Team RWBY." Pyrrha replied.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's go!"

* * *

 **GL: That's it for Planet Wisp! I decided to end the day since playing at a amusement park can be very long. I hope you like the change as well as adding a bit of JNPR in it. See you in Aquarium Park.**


	10. Aquarium Park Part 1

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time to go to Aquarium Park and I have a hunch that a certain Faunus is going to like the place. Let's go!**

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Aquarium Park Map**

"Whoa! This places has a lot of fishies here." Ruby said as she saw so many fishes on the water below them.

"This has a very familiar layout to the ones in Mistral." Weiss commented on the buildings. "I've looked it up and they don't look like a bad culture. Come to think of it, Ren said he had a home like this once."

"Although we are inside a water planet which is cool, I don't think I wanna drown." Sonic said nervous.

"Relax, Sonic, something like that isn't gonna happen." Yang smiled. "There's no way Egghead would be heartless enough to do that... right?" Sonic, Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and back to her lifting their shoulders. "By the way, where's Blake?" The heroes looked around and found her looking close on the water with lots of fishes swimming around. Her face looked like she was in trance, as she was drooling and her eyes were bright stars.

"Earth to Blake! You there?!" Sonic shouted loudly causing the Faunus to jump in surprise.

"Huh? Who? What? Where? Why? How?" Blake cried out in utter confusion.

"You really like fish, don't you?" Tails chuckled.

"I do not!... Well, maybe I guess."

"You kind of reacted a lot when you heard we were going to an aquarium." Weiss said as she remembered the time the heroes headed their way to the next zone.

 **Flashback**

 **"Next stop: the Aquarium Park: This underwater attraction is the perfect place to commune with sea life! And hopefully, get chummy with a shark."** Eggman's P.A. Announcement was heard.

"U-Underwater?!" Sonic shivered.

"Oh, this might be a problem for Sonic." Ruby sweatdropped. Meanwhile, Blake's bow was twitching, knowing that she'll be seeing something that'll make her stomach growl.

 **Flashback End**

"By the way, I found a poster that had a restaurant called; 'Bucket-O'-Sushi'." Ruby said showing them a poster. "Seems somewhat appetizing... I think." Before anything else could happen, Blake already took off in a flash.

"Wow! I didn't think she could run that fast." Yang said. "I think I wanna go too, I'm pretty hungry and I haven't really had breakfast yet."

"Count me in too!" Sonic smiled as she dashed off to Blake's direction.

"Oi! Ugh! I should have brought Bumblebee with me." Yang groaned as she tried to keep up with them.

"Looks like it's just us today. Me, Tails and my best friend." Ruby smiled.

"Who said I was your best friend?!" Weiss shouted angrily.

"Eh? I thought we were when we formed a team together."

"You never said anything about that, and even if you did, I would have immediately refuse!"

"Aw! You're so mean!" The argument only lasted when they were interrupted by someone.

"Froggy, come baaack!" A low familiar voice was heard from a distance.

"Hey, was that..." Tails said but stopped when they found a big purple cat coming to them.

"I can't find my friend, Froggy." It was Big The Cat.

"Hey there, Big! You come all the way up here looking for your pal?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere..."

"Have you looked over by that ride yet?" Tails asked pointing at the ride that says; Waterslide Coaster which had a boat-type coaster car and a half-pipeline of water going around.

"Which looks like an exciting ride!" Ruby smiled.

"Well, I tried to... But then they said I had to get pass some test to get by." Big said.

"A test? You mean like a mission?" Weiss asked. _'I feel like I know who asked him.'_

"Okay! We'll go and take care of it for you, and ride that coaster if we can see Froggy anywhere." Ruby cheered.

"What?! No! We're not doing that! HEY!" Weiss shouted but it was too late as Ruby took off. "Geez, can't she just listen to me for just once in a while?!"

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Aquarium Park Act 1**

She followed Ruby to the Waterslide Coaster until they were blocked by multiple badnicks. "Typical." Weiss sighed as she took out her Myrtenaster and prepared for battle alongside Ruby who had her Crescent Rose out.

What's funny is that the Egg-pawns were wearing pirate outfits with pirate swords, much to Weiss's dismay. She and three Egg-Pawns were having a sword battle with each other but the robots forget that Weiss had Dust magic as she electrify them with Thunder Dust magic. The Egg-Pawns were no match Ruby's scythe sine it was way too long and sharp to fight with their swords. With the bots out of the way, Ruby hopped on the Waterslide Coaster.

"C'mon, Weiss!" Ruby waved at her.

"No way! I'm not letting my dress get wet because of some waterslide ride." Weiss shook her head until Ruby grabbed her hand.

"It'll be fun, you'll know it'll be!" Ruby pulled Weiss behind her and onto the coaster as it slowly moved down to the slide.

"Oh-no..." Weiss gulped as the coaster finally slid down to the water pipe-line. "EEEEEYAAAAAH!" She screamed while holding onto the coaster.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ruby yelled out while letting her arms out. They went through a whirlpool-shaped pipe, a loop-de-loop and then a zig-zag. While Weiss was holding onto the coaster, she tried looking for Froggy since she was in a high place, while Ruby was still minding her own business with fun. After the ride ended, the two girls were soaking wet, much to Weiss's annoyance. Ruby had fun while Weiss did not as they head back to Big and Tails.

"Here's a wireless hairdryer, it uses battery power." Tails said giving Weiss the hair-dryer after he saw the two girls wet.

"Much appreciated." Weiss sighed as she began drying her hair first before her clothes.

"Did you find Froggy?" Big asked the girls.

"Nope. Sorry, Big. we didn't see him anywhere" Ruby answered.

"If you weren't having so much fun on the ride and started looking around, we might have notice him a bit quicker." Weiss said annoyed while she was drying her dress.

"Hey! At least we had fun, just admit it!"

"Just shut up and dry yourself!" Weiss threw the hairdryer to Ruby lightly.

"Aw... Where could he be?" Big wondered.

"I'm sure you'll find him soon, Big." Tails cheered him up.

"He may even have gone back home already!" Ruby suggested.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I'll go check..." Big said as he left the three.

"We should get back to business, too." Weiss stated.

"I wonder how Sonic, Yang and Blake are doing?" Ruby asked to herself. "Hopefully they had a good grub at the Bucket-O'-Sushi restaurant." This gave Weiss a look of dishonesty to the red-hair.

"Would you take any chance to have any food that was designed by Dr. Eggman himself?" Weiss asked in miserable tone.

"Uh..."

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Cutscene - Yacker's Plea**

Sonic, Yang and Blake were slowly dragging their feet while holding onto their stomachs. Their faces were very blue as they finally managed to sit themselves onto a bench.

"That...was the worst...restaurant... I've ever...been in." Yang groaned loudly while drinking her water bottle.

"I forget the fact that that was restaurant built by Eggman and I had a feeling it was going to be bad." Sonic sighed.

"I'm not even sure if I would even want to eat fish anymore." Blake sulked.

"Just what made you think you were going to find safe-quality fish at an Eggman restaurant in space?" Sonic asked.

"W-Well, when I took a first look at it, the fish I saw in the tank looked very fresh and pretty, so I was assuming the fish were going to be in some top-quality dishes. But no, I think he just BORROWS them from some other places! Actually, I think I had a piece of clam on my rice at one point. You're not suppose to serve clam on a sushi! I may be part-cat but the taste was still bad for me!"

"Don't forget the fact I had a real crab claw on one of my sushi rolls. My teeth almost broke because of that!" Yang exclaimed.

"I had a goldfish on my rice, a goldfish! You don't serve goldfish on a sushi either!" Sonic added. "Let's promise to never eat anything that has to do with Eggman ever again!"

"Agreed!" Both of the girls nodded in response. After their stomach-aches were gone, they decided to see what's inside the aquarium. They could see thousands of fishes in windows swimming about. There were also robo-fishes with sharp teeth, much to trio's dismay.

"Despite how this planet is chained, this aquarium is kind of pretty, don't you think?" Blake smiled.

"Well, I have to give them that, despite who built this place." Yang agreed. They then suddenly heard steps and the those steps were getting louder and closer as if there was quake happening. It turns out it was a pink hedgehog who Sonic wants to see the least.

"AAAAH! SONIIIC!" She squealed in excitement.

"A-Amy?!" Sonic cried out in shock.

"Finally! Do you know how hard it is to find a guy who never stops running? Although that's part of your charm, I suppose. Aaaaah!"

"A-Amy! Try to calm down." Blake said to her.

"And I see you have those girls you, Sonic." Amy said in an annoyed tone. "Are you dating them instead of me?" This causes the trio to face-fault in shock.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE'RE IN THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP?!" The three shouted at once.

"So no, then?" Amy sweatdropped. "Oh well, now that I've got you, Sonic, I'd love to see you in action again. Pleeeeease?" The trio looked at each other and groaned loudly.

"Fine! What do you want me to do?" Sonic sighed.

"Hmmm. How about... go to the big octopus statue far over that and back here. I'll be able to see those awesome speed moves and your flexibility."

"Sounds like fun! I'll do it, starting now!" Sonic smirked as he dashed away.

"Let's hope he doesn't get hurt." Blake said worried.

"Oh come on, Blake. This is Sonic we're talking about. There's no way he's going to let anyone stop him on his tracks, he's determined after all." yang smiled.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." The girls were watching the speedy hedgehog was running, jumping and transforming on the way in Aquarium Park while taking out Egg-robots in the process.

"Haaah, ain't he just cool doing all of that." Amy said with a sigh of affection.

"No surprise there. He always goes on like that." Yang said stretching herself.

"Haven't you seen all this before? I mean, do you not get tired of seeing the same old thing everytime?"

"You two don't get it, do you?" Amy sighed. "When you see your boyfriend do things in style, you can't help but grow love to what he does. I mean the moves, the motivation and handsome looks."

"I don't really know about the last part." Blake sweatdropped.

"Tsk! You humans don't understand about us hedgehogs. Speaking of which, you didn't anything to my Sonic, did you?"

"Are you still on about that?!" Yang shouted angrily.

"I assure you, Amy Rose, neither Yang and I are in that kind of relationship. We're just his friends." Blake said.

"Ha! That's what everyone says!" Amy retorted.

"You sound like you want to be beaten up." Yang growled readying her Ember Celica.

"Bring it on! My Piko-Piko Hammer won't lose to you!" As the two girls duked it out, Blake just sighed as she continued watching Sonic who finally made to the octopus and began making his way back using the waterslide.

 _'You know, if you look at him much more, he does look kinda... cool. What the-?! Where did that come from?!'_ Blake thought as her face grew pink the moment she could see Sonic's big smile of fun. She shook her head rapidly to remove her thoughts, but it was proved to be very difficult.

"Is there something wrong, Blake?" Blake's bow twitched as she saw Sonic right in front of her red face. She shrieked as she took multiple steps back.

"S-Sonic?! How did you get here so fast?!" Blake stuttered.

"Come on, Blake. You know that the fastest thing alive always goes quickly."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry for asking you that?"

"By the way, why are Yang and Amy fighting?" Blake turned to find Yang and Amy still beating each other up.

"Oh, right..." After a stopping Yang and Amy from fighting, they asked how Sonic went. He said he nailed it and Amy squealed for a self-proclaimed boyfriend while Yang smiled.

"So tell me, Sonic. Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Amy asked, much to Sonic, Blake and Yang's annoyance. "The white sandy beach of some tropical paradise? Or maybe a secluded cabin in a romantic forest?" Little did she notice that Sonic already ran off while she was still talking. "What's that, dearest? Speak up, I can't- Sonic? Soniiiic!" She tried to call for him but he wasn't around.

"He, uh... Said he forgot he had something to take care of and ran off." Blake explained while sweatdropping.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be heading our way. Later!" Yang waved goodbye and took off to follow Sonic.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Blake called out trying to keep up.

"Grrrr! I won't let you girls take away my Sonic. He WILL be mine!" Amy puffed her cheeks.

* * *

 **Eggman's P.A. Announcements**

 **Announcement 1**

Dr. Eggman: **_Remember_ _to try out the new and improved waterslides! Now with 20% less raw sewage!_**

Weiss: THAT'S STILL DISGUSTING!

 **Announcement 2**

Dr. Eggman: **_Please avoid breaking the glass, as it's the only thing between you, and 10 million gallons of freezing wet death._**

Blake: I'll take note of that...

Weiss: Be careful with your weapons, everyone, especially you, Yang!

Yang: What?! I can be careful! YOU be careful!

 **Announcement 3**

Dr. Eggman: **_To avoid embarrassing hickies, please refrain from arm-wrestling the octopi._**

Yang: Arm-wresting, eh?

Everyone else: YANG! NO!

 **Announcement 4**

Dr. Eggman: **Water** _ **you waiting for? Climb aboard the exotic aquarium for a boatload of- Argh, who writes this drivel?**_

Orbot: **_You do, boss._**

Dr. Eggman: **_Oh you're right, I do! Ha ha, I'm hilarious!_**

Yang: ...When I find him, I'm going to crack him like an egg so hard that no horses or paladins can put him back together.

Sonic: Where have I heard that before...?

 **Announcement 5**

Dr. Eggman: **_Enjoy the rides, and remember, in case of an emergency your seat cushion may be used as a flotation device. It won't actually float, but you can use it as one._**

Weiss: That'll still get people to drown!

Ruby: Unless you have wisp powers.

Weiss: NOT HELPING!

* * *

 **GL: She just cannot quit, can she? Here's a hint of Team RWBY's relationship with Sonic. Apparently they've been around him longer, they thought and showing odd emotions towards him. I wonder what that means. Anyway, part 2 will come soon!**


	11. Aquarium Park Part 2

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time for part 2 of Aquarium Park. BTW, I updated part 1 as I forgot to put something there. Feel free to come back if you like, I won't judge.**

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Aquarium Park Map**

Sonic, Blake and Yang were strolling around at the Chinese buildings. This time they bought proper food which came from the vending machines, they technically were the only things they could eat since the hand-made food from the restaurants were horrible.

"Well, at least there are SOME decent food here." Yang gave a sigh of relief while munching on her bag of chips.

"Let's be grateful for vending machines here, which is probably the only thing we should appreciate in this park." Blake said drinking a can of orange juice. Her bow then twitched when she heard someone. "Do you hear that? Something's going on over there." The voice was coming to their direction as two familiar faces came in.

"Froggy, where are you?" It was the big purple cat looking for his frog friend.

"I know you're worried, Big, but you're supposed be helping me find-" The other one was someone they didn't want to meet again. When she saw the one she was looking for, she screamed with joy, much to the trio's dismay. "Ah! Sonic! There you are!"

 _'It's always Sonic with you, isn't it?'_ Blake and Yang thought in annoyance.

"Hey, Amy. Dragging Big into your crazy world now?" Sonic asked.

"It's your fault for always disappearing!" Amy protest.

"Isn't that because you keep stalking him?" Yang asked.

"Shut it, Blondie! You wouldn't understand between me and Sonic's love!" Yang and Blake just rolled their eyes. "Plus, Big knows how important it is for the two of us to be together!"

"LIAR!" The two huntresses shouted.

"Big just said he was looking for Froggy!" Blake scolded. "I'm pretty sure looking for Froggy is more important than romance! Sonic understands this too. Shouldn't we looking for him?!"

"Now, we're tired from searching. Entertain us, Sonic!" Amy, who completely ignored Blake's explanation, smiled at Sonic. "How about beating up some robots over that town over there? They were actually preventing us from finding you."

"Ugh! Fine, but you gotta promise that you leave us alone and do our job after this." Sonic said. "Eggman is on the loose, you know!"

"Okay, okay! We'll have the date AFTER you deal with Eggman, okay?" Sonic rolled his eyes and took off while Blake and Yang just sighed in annoyance. Amy would do anything to get a date with Sonic.

"I'm gonna ask you, Amy, why are you so persistent on getting Sonic to love you?" Blake asked.

"I'm been meaning to ask you that too." Yang followed. "He always runs away from you like he's scared of you or something. I mean, come on, don't you know he doesn't have time for love?"

"Well, I have to be persistent and I'm not sure I should be angry with him or not, so I kinda really have to be persistent." Amy explained. "I mean, Sonic runs real fast, okay?"

"To be honest, it's becoming a bit like a game and a habit with you and Sonic, almost as if you two are racing or something." Yang said.

"It's great exercise, really. It helps me get faster."

"I'm beginning to get worried that if Sonic was rolling over, Amy would equip him with a GPS tracker. Just no matter where he goes, she will always be coming." Blake sweatdropped.

"Well, she will find a way to get him, that's for sure." Yang shrugged.

"I things work, dang it!" Amy shouted. "I make it work, actually."

"I... don't really think I'm going to like that." Blake said paled. She turned to Yang and whispered; "Let's hope Sonic get away from her, otherwise there's going to be crisis on Earth."

"Agreed. Besides, I'm sure he's better off with someone else." Yang nodded.

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Yang smirked. Blake didn't like that good, just what was she trying to imply? They were interrupted by the loud sounds of explosions coming from the town of Aquarium Park. Apparently, Sonic has started beating all the robots into scrap using his abilities and the wisps' color power in high speed. The girls and Big watch as Sonic pulls all the stunts before he finally finished doing what he needed to do.

"That was fast, even for you, Sonic!" Big exclaimed, despite that Sonic can't hear him.

"Like a whirlwind sweeping through town to carry off my heart!" Amy start fangirling again.

"Oh, come on, the parts where he uses alien power was better." Yang debated.

"I bet everyone who see Sonic wishes they could run like him." Blake smiled.

"I want to run, too!" Big said.

"Not till you lose some weight, champ." Amy told him. Blake and Yang nodded in agreement due to his ridiculously big and round size. Eventually Sonic came back quick and his friends congratulated him for his effort.

"Heh, nailed it!" Sonic smiled giving a thumbs up.

"Ooh, wow! You really are the best, Sonic!" Amy cheered.

"Go figure." Yang rolled her eyes.

"I'll bet all that running has made you hungry, huh? Well, good thing I made us a picnic lunch! let's it together, Sonic! Tee hee, a picnic at the aquarium... Yay! We're totally on a date, aren't we?" She opened the picnic basket and brought out the incredible food she made.

"Sniff sniff... That does smell good. Can I join the picnic?" Big asked.

"So what do you say, So-" She stopped talking as she saw Sonic, Blake and Yang feel miserable, much to her shock. "Wha-?! What happened to you guys?!"

"Sorry, Amy. We were having thoughts of the restaurant, Eggman made here. It was just..." Blake was cut off when Yang finishes for her.

"Downright disgusting." Yang said.

"That's the last time I'll ever go there again." Sonic mumbled.

"Wow, Eggman must have really did you guys out, huh? Oh, well, maybe this picnic will cheer you all up." Amy smiled.

"Thanks, Amy." Sonic and Yang gave a soft smile, causing Amy to giggle.

"You guys do know that we're in the middle of Eggman's base, right?" Blake sweatdropped.

"Oh, relax, Black Cat. Eggman won't notice us here." Amy said. "I doubt he goes here and check for anyone. By the way, aren't there supposed to be more of you guys?"

"Oh, Ruby and Weiss. I'm sure they're having a fine time on their own." Yang smiled.

"I hope so, for Remant's sake..." Blake muttered.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss and Tails did have a good time in Aquarium Park. They saw great fish on the water and some were robotic, much to their dismay. They did see Sonic taking out some robots but he couldn't see them while he was doing so. They tried to call out to him but he already left. The trio eventually found the generator for Aquarium Park on their own. Tails went away to take a look at something, though the girls couldn't find the answer after he already left.

"You know, running past all those fishies puts me in a mood for sushi." Ruby said.

"I doubt Eggman had the decency to put a good sushi joint in this park." Weiss shrugged. "I don't think I want to go into one if you ask me."

 _ **"Remember ladies and gentlemen, try the newest dining experience here at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, The Bucket O' Sushi. Now with FISH!"**_ Eggman's P.A. announcement was heard.

"Now that I think about it, isn't that where Sonic, Blake and Yang went to?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, for some reason though, I feeling a sort of pity for them, I don't know why." Weiss wondered. They eyes now were watching at a giant robotic submarine which looks a bit like a angler fish, except longer.

"Wow! Look at the size of that big robot fish!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It's a submarine, you idiot!" Weiss shouted angrily. "And it seems it's here to stop us from deactivating the generator."

"Then I guess we'll give it a clobbering, since it's what it ordered, right?"

"If it's asking for it, then let's give it to him." Weiss and Ruby took out their weapons and hopped aboard on the submarine to take out the captain, also known as the admiral. But the moment they did that, water started rising from the surface and covered the entire place with water, forcing the girls to hold their breath.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Vs. Captain Jelly & Admiral Jelly**

 _'Great! Now I have to dry my dress, AGAIN!'_ Weiss thought angrily. The girls looked around to found a familiar pattern, there was a route of missiles and a switch barricaded by glass.

 _'I'm getting odd sense of deja vu here.'_ Ruby thought. The girls began to try swim their way to the switch while dodging missiles that were coming after them. However, the glass was insanely strong that none of them could break it at all. They began losing their breath and swam to the nearest bubbles they can find.

 _'What kind of glass is that thing made out of?!'_ Weiss thought in surprise.

 _'None of our weapons work on it... unless.'_ Ruby thought as she looked at missiles which did quite an explosion, despite being underwater. The red-haired girl swam to one of the missiles which went after her. She managed to lure it to the glass using herself as live bait and the moment she was behind it, the glass was destroyed after she dodge the missile and the missile hot the glass. Weiss immediately flipped the big switch and the submarine began to lose power and crash to the bottom of Aquarium Park's sea.

The girls jump off the submarine to another flat structure. The admiral and its crew then swim out to fight the girls. The minions take on the girls while the admiral swims around watching them. While Ruby was taking out the minions and getting some breath from the bubbles. Weiss was figuring out to find a way to take out the admiral. It was moving fast and because she was underwater, she needs to find a different approach. She then notices a cyan wisp flying around, she doesn't know if it can breathe or not. Regardless, she swam to it and did sign languages since she can't speak underwater. She didn't know if the wisp could understand her but it flew around her and then entered the Myrtenaster. It began having the same effect as it did in Tropical Resort. Weiss knew what to do and aimed her rapier at the admiral, however she was having a difficult time since it was moving so fast. She was just about to get a good aim until she didn't realise her time was up and the Myrtenaster automatically fired a cyan laser missing the admiral. However, the laser bounced off a wall and then to another one like a ricochet bullet and eventually hit the admiral from behind, penetrating through the body. The robot began spewing out rings before exploding along with the minions. It was Weiss and Ruby's victory. The water began to sink itself to opened sinks and now the girls were finally able to breath air again. They went to the generator which deactivated when they got there.

"Woo! We did it!" Ruby cheered.

"Finally, now I need a hot shower." Weiss gave a sigh of relief.

"You're not the only one who needs one." Weiss turned around to Sonic, Blake, Yang and Tails soaking wet. "Can you tell us what happened?" Blake said to the pair.

"Well, it went like this..." Ruby explained that when they found the generator for Aquarium Park, they had to deal a big submarine and it's captain while underwater. "And that's how it happened."

"To be honest, I actually manage to pull it off without us, you two did a great job." Sonic smiled.

"Well, you know us. We aim to please." Ruby smiled.

"Wait, we do?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, we're TOTALLY pleased... and I'm a little nauseous." Tails shrugged while clutching onto his stomach. "I grabbed a bite at The Bucket O' Sushi." The moment he said made Sonic, Blake and Yang clutch their stomachs as well as they remember what they ate at that restaurant.

"Oh yeah, Sonic, Yang and Blake went there too." Ruby said.

"So what's the verdict?" Weiss asked.

"His cruelty shows no bounds." Tails answered covering his mouth in disgust.

"Welcome to the club, Tails." Yang said in a depressing tone.

"I'll never be able to enjoy fish the same way again." Blake followed.

"Remind me to never go to any of Egghead's food places." Sonic added.

"I...Is it really that bad?" Weiss sweatdropped along with Ruby. Their statements sounds like going to The Bucket O' Sushi restaurant will be a bad omen so the pair decided to keep their mouth shut about it. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower, I'm soaking wet here."

"Us too." Yang agreed. The heroes went to find the closest shower rooms to clean themselves while Sonic and Tails took care of their clothes by drying them with one of Tails's inventions that he somehow brought with him. After that, the heroes went to the transport station and made their way to the last planet, or should I say, asteroid field.

 **"Next stop: the Asteroid Coaster! Move along through, and sometimes INTO space debris! Then lose your lunch in Zero G!"** Eggman's P.A. announcement was heard.

"...This guy really doesn't care for people's safety, does he?!" Weiss said in an annoyed tone.

"Although the place sounds like fun..." Ruby said.

* * *

 **Eggman's P.A. Announcements**

 **Announcement 1**

Dr. Eggman: **_Welcome_ _to the exotic aquarium! Any water you may notice on the floor is the result of our diligent house cleaning staff's mopping! And not evidence of a dangerous leak in the- oh heck with it! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!_**

Blake: "Sees a bug leak with lots of water coming out" ...Shall we fix it or...

Sonic: RUN FOR ALL THAT'S ALL GOOD AND HOLY! RUN!

Yang: Sorry, but I'll have to agree with Sonic, so MOVE IT!

 **Announcement 2**

Dr. Eggman: **_In the unlikely event of an emergency, please find the nearest escape pod. For anyone not named Eggman, your escape pod can be found back at the planet still being assembled in the factory._**

Weiss: I knew it! I knew he doesn't give a care for other people's safety!

Tails: I'm pretty sure we established that.

 **Announcement 3**

Dr. Eggman: **_This exotic aquarium contains many rare and endangered species, enjoy them with a delicious soy glaze at the Bucket-O'-Sushi restaurant._**

Sonic, Blake and Yang: NO! NO MORE!

 **Announcement 4**

Dr. Eggman: **_The mighty ocean, cradle of life, trivialized for your amusement at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park._**

Yang: Suuuuuuure! Just try to make it a 'splash' while you're at it. Get it?

 **Announcement 5**

Dr. Eggman: **_Arr mateys, experience the honest denizens of seven seas in Capt'n Eggman's amazing underwater aquarium! (This is really embarrassing)_**

Weiss: If it's embarrassing, then don't say it!

Ruby: Still, that was a pretty good pirate accent.

* * *

 **That's it for Aquarium Park, time to got to the Asteroid Coaster which I consider the best zone in my opinion. See you in the next chapter!**


	12. Asteroid Coaster Part 1

**GL (GalaxyLight): We're at the last zone in Sonic Colors (if you exclude Terminal Velocity); the Asteroid Coaster. I have a feeling that Ruby and Yang are going to enjoy this one. Here we go...**

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Asteroid Coaster Map**

"Whoa! This place looks big and crazy." Ruby commented on the sight of Asteroid Coaster. There were a lot of asteroids and decorative planets. Some of the asteroids erupted green toxic liquid like a volcano. Even though, there were lots of rails and rollar coasters made out of bones and spikes.

"Yeah, I mean even this entire attraction is so 'spaced' out, huh?" Yang chuckled making the girls groan on her pun.

"I'm not gonna ask how we're even breathing in space anymore..." Weiss sighed.

"This must some kind of factory, but what are they making?" Blake asked in confusion.

"Who cares? There are rollar coasters here! Let's go and ride in one of them!" Ruby cried out in excitement and she found a rollar coaster ride and ran to it.

"Count me in!" Sonic and Yang shouted at the same time and followed Ruby.

"And there they go." Blake sweatdropped. "You're not gonna go stop them, Weiss?"

"What's the point in stopping them when they completely ignore other people as they're only focused one thing?" Weiss asked in an annoyed tone. Just then, more of Eggman's robots ambushed them. "They even ignore them too!" Weiss added.

"Yeah... point taken." After the girls along with Tails handled the robots which took much longer than before, they began stretching themselves to remove the exhaustion.

"Phew! Eggman's robots just keep getting stronger, huh?" Tails said.

"Which is why I ask for a complaint!" Weiss said angrily.

"We must keep our toes on, then." Blake informed. "Who know what other robots could be as deadly as them." The moment she said that, the trio hard a loud laser fire form a distance, in fact they could see it from where they were at.

"Whoa, what was that?!" Tails shrieked.

"Let's go and check it out!" Blake stated as the three headed their way to the building.

"Hey, check out this landlubber!" It was Cubot in his pirate tone who was meeting with a familiar big robot along with Orbot. "That is one big bot, matey!"

"Looks like one of the boss's creations." Orbot said.

 **"Terminating Eggman's robots!"** The robot stated as he shot a laser beam at the two, only to miss.

"Yow! That a laser beam? Wish I'd had one of those, I'd be captain of all robots!" Cubot said.

"He's awfully aggressive for one of the boss's robots, isn't he?" Orbot sighed.

"Must be goin' through a rebellious teen phase."

"That would explain it! You're pretty smart sometimes, you know that?"

 **"Conversational analysis result: target confirmed Eggman henchmen. Destroy."** The robot stated as he activated his artillery once more. That's when Blake and Weiss finally made it to where the area was.

"Omega? He's here too?" Weiss questioned recognising the robot before.

"It would seem so, and apparently he and the two shape-bots are infighting or something." Blake said.

"Arr! It'd be Sonic's landlubbers again!" Cubot stated.

 _'What the-?! He's speaking in pirate now?!'_ Blake and Weiss thought in surprise of Cubot's voice change.

"Hey, how about helpin' us out with this swine, would ye?!"

"No way, I would never help small fries like you two." Weiss declared. "Besides, I'd love to have Omega blast you two into oblivion while I watch."

"Meanie! Monster! Heartless beast!" Orbot cursed her.

"That's kind of rich coming from robots with evil purposes!"

"Aww, come on, mateys! You save everybody else!" Cubot begged. Blake sweatdropped from this. Although, they on the side of Eggman, they don't seem like the type of robots who can do anything much, aside from mocking around.

"Weiss, how about we just let them off, just this once." Blake said to Weiss, who raised her eyebrow on her in surprise.

"You can't be serious, Blake. You're really letting these scrap metals go?" Weiss said in a disgusted tone.

"I really don't think they can even do anything mischievous, I mean look at them. They're just helpless. It's not like they can help Eggman conquer the world, they're just low-ranked minions with too much things on their heads. Just let them go, this once." Weiss wanted to speak up but stopped and gave some thought and looked at the shape-bots before turning back to Blake.

"Fine! But you're doing the talking to Omega, not me!" Weiss stated.

"Thank you, Weiss." Blake then turned to Omega. "Let them go, Omega. These two are not worth the effort." Omega then scanned Blake and Weiss in order to stated if they're on the heroes side.

 **"Analysing two individuals: Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee... Allies detected. I will take your words."** Omega stated, giving Blake a sigh of relief. **"Condition: You and Schnee will supply physical specification data."**

"You want data? From us?" Blake asked.

 **"Correct. You will complete the mission I specify."**

"Is that all? Very well then, what is the mission?" Weiss sighed. Although, she finds it a pain to do, it didn't seem like she had a choice.

 **"Your mission: Investigate the hidden caves on the outskirts of this asteroid field. I have detected unknown readings that I cannot analyse. You will report back here once your mission is complete."**

"Did I miss anything?!" Tails who managed to come called out.

"Yes, Omega wants us to investigate a hidden cave which he cannot analyse." Blake explained.

"Is that it? I'm coming along then, I want to see more around the place."

"Understood! Let's move!" Blake stated as she, Weiss and Tails left the three bots behind.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Asteroid Coaster Act 1**

They ended up in a factory full of robots, crates and wisp capsules. Going through all of that isn't going to be a walk in the park.

"That... is way too much." Weiss shrugged. "It'll take forever to get past all of that." The robots then notice the girls and began to charge at them. "ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE AFTER US NOW!" The heiress added. The girls was forced to get away by jumping onto the highest roof they could find. They were now surrounded by robots under them. Though they also had to deal with the flyers, but even if they did so, they had nowhere to go around.

"When need something that could get rid of all these robots at once, but what can?" Blake muttered. They didn't notice that an Egg-pawn accidentally knocked over a Wisp capsule and broke it.

The Wisp that broke out, was no ordinary Wisp. This one had a more menacing look than other Wisps. Its head is round with five curved-back tentacles around it, making it look like a swirl. It lack eyes, unlike normal Wisps, and instead have a serrated mouth that look like a menacing grin. They also have three wide tentacles, stemming from their head, and end in a jagged point. That Wisp came to the girls which gave them a fright because of how it looks.

"W-What is that?!" Weiss cried out startled.

"Watch out! It's a Nega-Wisp!" Tails stated. "These are Wisps that have dark nega energy which makes these corrupted Wisps!" This got the girls attention as they became slowly cautious to it, even so the Violet Wisp came closer to them.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Blake muttered with sweat on her face.

"&57K#F$22Q!" The Wisp cried out.

"WAUGH!" Tails screamed.

"&52#CX$12Z!"

"What's it saying?" Blake asked.

"I don't know! I can't understand them! They're far too gone!" This made the girls go extra cautious to the Wisp.

"^%$#65 %$!" The Violet Wisp spoke again, and Tails made a different expression.

"But it doesn't take a translator to tell that they're mad." Tails said.

"Well, they should be mad at Eggman, not us!" Weiss shouted. Before the heiress could react, the Violet Wisp immediately flew inside of Weiss's Myrtenaster. "What the-?!" The rapier glowed purple as the dust turned into violet coloured, but that wasn't what frightened Weiss. What really frightened her is that the Nega energy was flowing on her arm slowly going to her body. "Auaauugh!"

"WEISS!" Blake and Tails shouted. The moment the Nega-Wisp's energy covered her, there was silence until she broke it with a menacing voice.

 **"Destroy..."** Was what came out.

"What?!" Blake said with her eyes widen. She called feel the dark tension and presence on her.

 **"Death..."**

"Weiss...?" Tails called out worried. What scared him now was that the possessed heiress let out an evil smirk. Her eyes are instead of aqua colour, they were now violet coloured as they glowed bright.

 **"TO OBLIVION WITH YOU ALL!"** Weiss roared with a beastly voice as she uncontrollably shot out a violet ball on the ground. The moment it hit the ground, the ball stopped as it transformed itself into a giant void sucking all the robots and crates into it, even the rings were being sucked in. Blake and Tails watched horrified as everything was being sucked into nothing. Weiss just stood there with that scary smirk, proudly watching all the robots disappearing into the void. When all the robots were gone, the void disappeared as silence was around the are, because no enemies were left.

 **BGM END**

 **"Finally... They're all gone..."** The dark heiress chuckled, just before as the Nega-Wisp flew out of the Myrtenaster and the dark aura flowing in Weiss disappeared. The heiress began to collapse until Blake and Tails grabbed her just in time.

"Weiss! Are you alright?! Speak to us!" Tails called out to her.

"Ugh...What happened...? And why does my head hurt?" Weiss groaned as she slowly tries to get up.

"Thank the gods, you're alright." Blake gave a sigh of relief.

"What do you mena by th-" She stopped talking as she saw everything gone in shock. "Wha-?! Where did everything go?! The place is entirely deserted!" Blake and Tails's eyes widen in shock. She doesn't remember using a void to obliterate all the robots?

"You were the one who sent them all into a void and are gone." Blake explained.

"What?! I don't remember doing that!" Weiss protest.

"Maybe, it's because of the effects of that Nega-Wisp." Tails stated. The girls turned to him with a confused look. "Hmm, I think I'll go and find a Nega-Wisp and see what I can find from it. It may explain to what happened to Weiss and what kind of power it has.

"What the heck are you talking about, Tails?" Weiss asked still confused before she was dragged by Blake. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"We're not here to talk about things right now, we're after the cave, remember?" Blake reminded her.

"Alright, alright, let go of my hand!" After passing through the factory, they found the cave and went to investigate around the place. They stopped to a point where they saw a giant amount of purple capsules and a big converting machine.

"What is this?" Weiss asked shocked from what she is seeing right now.

"This must be where he Eggman converts the Wisps into this strange...negative...aliens with the dark energy." Blake suggested. "Wo many Wisps turning into Nega-Wisps, I don't like it."

"Neither do I, I feel sick just looking at it." Weiss agreed.

"Oh, there you two are. I thought I lost you guys for a second." The girls turned to see Tails flying to them. "Did you find... anything... interesting?"

"Yes, that." Weiss answered referring to the capsules and converter.

"Look at all of them. He's captured thousands of aliens." Tails shivered.

"Don't worry, we'll get them out." Blake stated with slight anger on her voice. She won't forgive Eggman for what he has done to the Wisps.

"Blake, Weiss, I haven't seen Yacker for a while..." Tails said nervously.

"...I think we're done here. We've seen what we needed. Let's go and report back to Omega." Blake stated. The two nodded in agreement as they left the cave and went back to where Omega was. They explained to Omega what they have witness in the cave, eventually they were received with a passing grade.

 **"Conditions met. Investigation data stored for use in later function upgrade."** Omega stated.

"Did you see where those two robots ran off to?" Weiss asked founding out that Orbot and Cubot were already gone.

 **"Trace not possible. Targets lost."**

"You should be mining data from those junk heaps' lightning-fast escapes." Tails chuckled.

"Guaranteed. Seriously, how do they run so fast?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"It's a mystery..." Blake muttered.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Asteroid Coaster Map**

"WOO! That was fun!" Sonic cried out in excitement.

"Yeah! Those rollar coasters sure were run on the mill!" Yang smiled. "Although, I'm somewhat mad at the fact, the tracks aren't even finished yet. Makes me wonder why this attraction is even open."

"Yeah, not to mention that this planet's all gloomy." Ruby shuddered when looking at the asteroid field. "I'll be happy to get out of here."

"It certainly doesn't feel like an amusement park..." Sonic said. The trio then heard some odd noise, like jet skates and it was getting closer and it sounded an awful lot like...a black hedgehog.

"Hmph, finally." The hedgehog greeted behind them.

"Shadow!" The trio shouted when they all turned to him.

"Didn't think I'd find you still hanging around here." Shadow said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Yang asked annoyed.

"You three have a job to do. Go take care of the Doctor."

"Are you here to help us, Shadow?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph, I see no reason."

"All right, fine. We'll get going." Sonic said, but before they left, Shadow stopped them for a moment.

"Before you go." Shadow spoke.

"What?"

"It's been awhile... Let me make sure you haven't gone soft, Sonic."

"Oh, do I sense a battle? Alright then! I'm all for it!"

"You and me, one-on-one, the girls will be on watch so don't be expecting any help from them."

"Heh, lead the way, Shadow." The two hedgehogs head off to a far distance and began running beside each other, racing their way to wherever they go.

"I should have bought popcorn. Is there a vending machine somewhere?" Yang asked as she looked around.

"Nope! Doesn't seem like you can find any here." Ruby said. Yang groaned as she sat down to relax as the sisters wait until the hedgehogs come back. "Y'know Yang, I've been thinking about something."

"What is it, Ruby?"

"Well, umm... this is a bit embarrassing but..." Ruby's face began to turn red from what she's going to say right now. "What do you think Sonic would looks like if he was human...?" There was a silent pause around them until Yang managed to break it.

"Come again?" Yang asked making sure if she heard her properly. Ruby's face began to turn a bit more red.

"Y-You know, we see that Sonic right now, is a hedgehog." She stuttered. "So what do you think he would look like if he was a human?" Yang could not believe what she was hearing. Why did Ruby ask something like that totally out of the open? What is it because of curiosity or was it something else? Yang then began to smirk as she knows where this is going.

"Ooooh! Do you have a soft spot for our little hedgehog friend?" Yang asked causing her little sister to make her face flush again.

"N-No! It's not that I have a thing for him?!" Ruby stammered. "It's just that I'm curious to what he would look like if he was human. Sure he looks average as a hedgehog but seeing him as a human always crossed my mind. Like he runs super fast and he doesn't wear clothes at all. I just wonder what we could describe him as. I bet Weiss and Blake are wondering too, maybe you too, Yang." Yang flinched when she was included as an interest of Sonic.

"Well... uh... I guess I'm kind of curious too." She admitted. "I guess we could start on his body build." The two girls started to think of Sonic as a human (in other words, character development). "Well, to start off, he's a hedgehog so he'd likely to have hedgehog like ears on his head as well as some quills on his back."

"So he's a Faunus then?" Ruby asked.

"Seems that way, his hair will be blue because...you know why."

"Right... and I'm guessing his shoes would be..."

"Definitely the same ones he's wearing right now."

Yeah, don't need to talk about that... For gloves, it'll white since he wears them. Now for the clothes."

"Hmm..." The girls thought very hard on this one. Because of the fact that Sonic NEVER wears clothes, it made it very difficult to find what clothes that would suit him. "I guess we could give him a white shirt to start him up." Yang suggested. "Also with a blue and white sleeveless jacket to make him look energetic and young."

"I think we should give him blue shorts with two belts for coolness. His legs needs a lot of running too." Ruby added.

"His face will a be a energetic teenage cocky boy. Let's give him some spikey hair since his hair is spikey, if you know what I mean." Yang chuckled. Ruby just sighed from her lame pun. "Shall we give him a weapon? He does seem to be fine on his own..."

"No way! Everyone needs a weapon, including Sonic!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm thinking his weapon would be a sword! Remember that Weiss said that Sonic used a sword once in a fairy tale (Sonic and the Black Knight)? So I guess we can use that."

"Welp, I guess that's all we need on him..." Yang smiled as the girls began to put all the ideas on one person. The moment they thought of Sonic as a Faunus made their eyes sparkle while drooling, even though they don't know that they are. They lost their train of thought when they heard a loud crashing noise as well as a loud barking sound.

"It's coming form over there!" Yang said as she pointed at a wall that was being cracked by something behind it. It was finally broken, and it revealed to be a huge, flowing purple, demonic-looking chomper that constantly gives off a dark and thick aura. It was barking like mad as it was eating everything it sees.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Ruby screamed in horror.

"Get back, Ruby!" Yang shouted as she got behind and activated her Ember Celica, ready to fight it. The moment the chomper stopped eating and saw the girls. It began barking louder as it began to revert into...a blue hedgehog.

"Buuuuurrrp! I don't think I want another bite again." He groaned.

"SONIC?!" The girls shouted at the same time.

"Oh, hey Ruby and Yang." Sonic greeted them.

"Don't 'hey' us! Just what was that?! Did you turn into a hideous monster of something?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh no, I just absorbed a Nega-Wisp."

"A Nega-Wisp." Ruby asked.

"Basically just a purple that turned me into a hungry beast."

"Make that to a hungry dog." Yang sweatdropped. That's when Shadow came back to the trio.

"If you ask me, Sonic, you did quite a lot of collateral damage to the factory in that form for a hero." He commented.

"Heh, well I can be overdoing at times when it comes to fun!" Sonic smiled.

"Heh, looks like I don't need to be too worried."

"What was that?"

"Were you worried if we'd get hurt trying to rescue the aliens?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph!" Shadow grunted as he turned his head away from them.

"I'll just take that as a compliment!" Sonic smiled. "That's true ultimate speed for you!"

"Ultimate? Amusing choice of words."

"Then why do you seem so unamused, Shadow?" Ruby sweatdropped.

"Probably because he's jealous of Sonic's speed and power compared to him." Yang whispered. "I guess you could say that Sonic is more of an ultimate life form than him, huh?" She then suddenly felt a dark aura flowing behind her, also her sister was paled as white. "...He heard me, didn't he?" Ruby slowly nodded in response.

 **"Care to say that again in front of me, Yang Xiao Long?"** Shadow growled in anger.

"You... might wanna run, Yang." Ruby informed her.

"Way ahead of you." Yang replied as she immediately took off with Shadow chasing her.

 **"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!"** Shadow screamed in rage.

"...I don't know who's scarier, your sister or my rival." Sonic said.

"You and me both, Sonic, you and me both..." Ruby sweatdropped having an agreement with each other.

* * *

 **Eggman's P.A. Announcement**

 **Announcement 1**

Dr. Eggman: **_The_ _Black Hole Parade starts in 5 minutes. Don't miss it! It's so entertaining, that it sucks you right in!_**

Team RWBY: ...I'm not going there...

 **Announcement 2**

Dr. Eggman: **_Welcome to the Asteroid Coaster, now with 32% more asteroids._**

Blake: Can't say if that's a good thing or not...

Tails: Just try to avoid getting hit by one.

Weiss: I doubt there's any good things that involves asteroids.

 **Announcement 3**

Dr. Eggman: **_This coaster is not for small children. Or big babies._**

Ruby: Eh? Which one is it?!

Blake: He probably meant it's not safe for kids under 13 or something...

 **Announcement 4**

Dr. Eggman: **_Welcome to the Asteroid Coaster, accident free for 45 minutes!_**

Yang: Woohoo! "Proceeds to destroy everything"

Ruby: Well, at least one of us is having a lot of fun...

 **Announcement 5**

Dr. Eggman: **_Would the owner of a yellow car, license plate 1NOM155, please report to the front gate, your vehicle is in a path of an asteroid and it's about to get smashed.. Oh... er, never mind._**

Sonic: Hmm...

Ruby: What's wrong, Sonic?

Sonic: ...I feel like I know that car somewhere before. I must be imagining it...

 **Announcement 6**

Dr. Eggman: **_Please be sure your safety belt is properly buckled, or you at least have a really good grip on something._**

Weiss: I'd rather hold onto something if I don't want to fall to my death...

Everyone else: Agreed!

 **Announcement 7**

Dr. Eggman: **_Attention, if you find a gold ring_ _, please return to the lost and found. Thank you._**

Ruby: No way! We're going to use these rings to buy things!

Weiss: ...I wonder if these rings can help me afford clothes? They are money after all...

* * *

 **GL: There you have it, Asteroid Coaster part 1. Yeah, this is what happens you have absorb a Nega-Wisp. Not only that the weapons get affected, but also your body and mind. You'll lose your sanity until the power wears off. It may be overwhelming but that's how it is with dark and corrupted power. That Sonic Faunus making is kinda considered foreshadowing but I'll get to that some other time. See you in the next chapter!**


	13. Asteroid Coaster Part 2

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time to begin Asteroid Coaster part 2. We're almost at the end! Let's get this done!**

* * *

"This place is so boring!" Weiss complained." There's nothing here but toxic, rollar coaster, robots and wisp capsules. Isn't there anything new we can find in this asteroid field?"

"It's not that simple, Weiss." Blake informed her. "Every place we are in is always a big place whether you like it or not. Besides, I'm sure there'll be something we can find here, we'll just have to keep looking. Have you found anything, Tails?"

"Afraid not, I can't get any info from the wisps, either." Tails replied in a disappointed tone.

"Speaking of wisps, have you find anything about the Nega-wisps? Their 'side-effects' of them?"

"Ah! I forgot! Yes, I have some bits of info, but I can't say if they're entirely certain."

"Well? Speak up! We can't wait, you know!" Weiss demanded. She really wanted to know what happened to her after she 'absorbed' the Nega-Wisp's power.

"Okay, okay! No need to be impatient!" Tails pressed a couple of buttons to find where he needed to go. "Okay, from what I have gathered from the Nega-wisps, they are created when regular Wisps are drained of their own Hyper-go-ons, mutating them into Nega-Wisps. Normal Wisps turn into either Purple Wisps or Violet Wisps, regardless of their type."

"Unlike normal Wisps, who have playful personalities, the Nega-Wisps are rather violent and have in most cases degraded into a more animalistic state of mind, which is most likely the reason why I cannot understand them with my translator. As a side-effect of their mutation, the Hyper-go-on generated by the Nega-Wisps turn out corrupted, resulting in a darker and negative type of this energy. As a result of Weiss when she not only absorbed the wisp's power, but she also absorbed the wisp's emotions and negative energy, causing them to lose their sanity and go berserk until all that stands before her are destroyed." The girls were shocked by this. A power like that can be very dangerous, especially when it affects your emotions.

"...Are you saying that when I gain that wisp's power, I turned into a dark maniac?" Weiss asked as she trembled with nervousness.

"That may seem to be the case..." Tails replied. Blake managed to give a nod in response, causing the heiress to feel nothing but humiliation.

"I can't believe it... Me, turning into a madman. I've never been so humiliated in my life." She sulked. "I'm so lucky, father, Winter and Whitely aren't here to see me like that."

"What I want to know is that how does Weiss not remember transforming?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sure about that one yet, but it may likely be a side-effect after using the wisp's power; a short-term memory loss when using the wisp's power."

"I see... Wait, when you say that the wisp's power will force the host to attack anything that gets in her way, why didn't Weiss attack us?"

"Maybe it's because the wisp doesn't consider us as enemies." Tails guessed. "I think they might hate Eggman like the rest of the Wisp race because of what he did to them. Perhaps they wanted to help us defeat what they don't like."

"If that's the case, why didn't it let my mind alone?!" Weiss complained but her statement was completely ignored.

"...Maybe the Nega-Wisps aren't really considered evil by nature." Blake stated. "We'll tell Sonic, Ruby and Yang about this when we find them. We still need to find the generator and disable it so the Asteroid Coaster can go free."

"You can do that, but not now." The trio turned to hear a familiar voice behind them. "Been a while, Belladonna."

"Shadow?!" Blake gasped.

"Omega?!" Tails squeaked.

"What are you two doing here?" Weiss asked, also surprised.

"LOCATION FOUND: EGGMAN'S SECRET RIDE." Omega stated pointing at a more-advanced rollar coaster close to them.

"How the heck did we miss that?!" Weiss shouted in shock.

"A secret ride?" Blake asked.

"The Doctor seems to be hiding something there." Shadow said.

"Hiding what?" Tails wondered.

"Well, I guess we'll know that once we go see it." Blake stated as she hopped onto the rollor coaster.

"Oh no! I'm not riding on that thing!" Weiss shouted. "Those seats look creepy, and as a heiress, I'm not suited to go in something as hideous as that, not that I'm scared to ride it or anything!"

"YOU WILL RIDE THE COASTER WITH US, SCHNEE, OR WILL I HAVE TO BE FORCE TO TAKE AIM ON YOU!" Omega stated as he opened machine guns and aimed them at Weiss, much to her shock.

"Wha-?!" As much as she doesn't want to ride on the coaster, getting blasted by bullets is much worse. "Alright! Alright! Fine! Please put those guns away! I'm going!" Blake and Tails just sweatdropped from the scene as Weiss groaned in distraught. She gracefully sat on the ride along with Blake beside her. Shadow was a the middle, next to Tails and Omega was at the back. The problem with this ride is that there're no seatbelts to something else to keep them on the coaster, the only thing they can hold onto are the bars in front of them. Before they knew it, the coaster started to move slowly and followed the tracks. The coaster rose up meaning their in for a fall. The girls and Tails gulped while Shadow and Omega showed no emotions. When they got higher, Weiss was freaking out while Blake was sweating a lot and Tails was praying that he'd stay alive. By the time it reached the top, it took a few seconds before the coaster could move again... right to the bottom.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Atseroid Coaster Act 2 or 3**

"GYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Weiss, Blake and Tails screamed at the top of their lungs. As for Shadow and Omega, they just stood there expressing no emotions at all. The rollar coaster firstly went on a curved track, then a zig-zag, then a loop-de-loop, then crooked curves upwards and downwards and more various tracks. Weiss, Blake and Tails were feeling very sick, they wished the ride would end. Well, their wished somewhat came true as the heroes saw the track completely finished out of nowhere with no stopping.

"What the-?! This coaster isn't even finished yet?!" Weiss shouted angrily.

"Wait! Look!" Blake shouted as they saw another coaster beside them, which had a ongoing track in progress. "We have to jump on that coaster, now!" Everyone else nodded as they all leaped off the current coaster and onto the next one. They watched the coaster they left, fall down to space and exploded into bits.

"That was close..." Tails let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, we should be more worried than you are." Weiss shrugged. "You can fly, can't you?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be fun to ride on something just because I can fly, would it?"

"...I guess not." While riding on the new coaster, the heroes heard some like noise behind them. "What was tha... WHAT IS THAT?!" Weiss shrieked as she and everyone else saw a boned dinosaur head chomping his way to them.

"Either this is a trap or maybe just part of the ride?" Tails guessed, until they realised the skull was getting closer and it was eating the track.

"I'm guessing trap..." Blake answered as the heroes stood up to face the new hazard.

"Annoying piece of garbage." Shadow grunted. **"CHAOS SPEAR!"** He launched a yellow energy spear at the skull.

"ENERGY BEAM! FIRE!" Omega stated as he fired a big laser beam at the skull. Together with the Chaos Spear, the dino-skull was blown into pieces, with no traces to find.

"What was Eggman thinking, opening this place?!" Weiss shouted angrily as the coaster went on. The track ended again, and this time there were no spare coasters beside them to hop onto. "Great! Now what?!" Blake tried to look around, but there wasn't anything to get out of, until she saw a building with a platform not far from them.

"We'll have to jump our way over there." Blake stated.

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"You got a better idea?!" Weiss stopped to think of something but nothing came on her head. She groaned and let Blake do her thing. "Alright, on count to three, we'll jump off the rollar coaster." Everyone nodded in response as they were coming off close to the end of the track. "One...two...THREE!" Blake shouted as all the five heroes jumped off the coaster as it fell off and exploded. All of them managed to reach the building with no harm done. "That was close..."

"For some of us." Weiss sighed. "Tails can fly, I can use glyphs and you can use grapples. As for Shadow and Omega...uh..."

"You'll understand that speed isn't the only thing that has to do with the ground." Shadow said.

"MY HOVER PROGRAM IS STILL COMFIRMED ON MY PROCESSOR!" Omega stated.

"Right...Let's go in that building and see what we can find." Blake said as they all entered the building. What they found inside a big computer along with lots of old discs, chips and records.

"Doesn't look like there's much to see..." Weiss looked around.

"Give me just one second and I'll crack this system wide open." Tails smiled as he began typing on the computer and something popped up on the screen. "Project 'Mother' a success... Massive energy resource secured." He read on the screen. "'Mother' beyond control. Subject escaped. Current whereabouts unknown. Looks like the results from some experiment."

"Hmph. Disappointing haul for a promising lead." Shadow sighed.

"Every little bit helps, you know. Still, thanks for the help." Blake smiled.

"REMAINING TIME: SCARCE. HURRY!" Omega informed them.

"Quit wasting time gloating and go stop the Doctor!" Shadow ordered them.

"Time to go." Weiss shrugged as she left the building without hesitation.

"Hey, Weiss! Wait for us!" Tail cried out as he and Blake followed her to the exit.

"Finally, a little peace and quiet." Shadow gave a sigh of relief that they're gone.

"INQUIRY: WHY DID YOU GIVE THEM INFORMATION?" Omega asked.

"I'm happy to leave saving the world part to them, thanks."

"DOES NOT COMPUTE..."

* * *

With Sonic, Yang and Ruby, they made it to the last generator, only to be greeted by Eggman's last giant robot called the Frigate Skullian. It looked very similar to the Frigate Orcan from Starlight Carnival but looked to be more heavily upgraded.

"That looks strangely familiar..." Ruby commented.

"No kidding, I mean an airship with two skull things on a machine gun at the bottom. I feel like someone's avoiding copyright here." Yang shrugged.

"You know, I don't like what you're doing to my friends in there." Sonic said to the robot. "It's messed up. So I'm gonna mess you up."

"Is... he talking to a robot again?" Ruby sweatdropped.

"Yep!" Yang replied. The robot didn't react at all, it just stood there and did nothing while Sonic is just stretching his legs and exercising himself.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm stretching. You got a problem with that?" Sonic taunted. "I want to be able to fully enjoy taking you apart without some pulled muscle slowing me down." Ruby and Yang just rolled their eyes as they prepared their weapons to ensure it is reloaded and ready to pounce, after that they began stretching with Sonic. "Okay, now I'm ready. Of course, if you want to run away, please feel free. There's no shame in it... well, maybe a little shame." The robot was still silent as if it was waiting for Sonic to finish and come after it. "You guys don't talk much do you? Fair enough. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"It's not like they can talk back, you know!" Ruby and Yang shouted at him. The Frigate Skullian flies away leaving a road of light (which has returned) and Sonic went after it.

"Oh come on! Road of Light again?!" Yang groaned.

"Welp, since we don't have Starlight Cycles here, looks like we're stuck." Ruby sighed.

"No way! There has to be a sweet ride somewhere!" Yang left the generator to find a vehicle to use. She saw an old shack and went inside. She found something big which was covered in old cloth. The moment she took the cloth, her eyes widen in amazement from what she just saw.

Meanwhile, Ruby was sitting around, waiting for her sister to come back. Suddenly, she heard a loud engine sound behind her. She turned around, only to be shocked from what Yang brought back. It was a old-style motorcycle made out of green toxic-like energy and bones, and the front looked like a skull of a bull.

"HOLY HECK! Yang! Where did you get that?!" Ruby screamed in shock.

"Found it on in old shack, and to be honest, I totally did not expect to find this awesome bike! Of course, I had to fuel it up first because it was so old." Yang grinned. "I'm SO gonna enjoy riding this thing." She hopped onto the bike and twisted the right handle and the bike's engine started up as the blonde was finally ready to bust some bolts. "OH, YEAH! CALL ME THE FLAME RIDER, BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO HEAT THINGS UP!" She rode on the road of light to catch up with Sonic.

* * *

"Heh! I know this chase too well." Sonic smirked. "You won't get away from me when it comes to speed!" He then heard a sound of a bike behind him. He turned around, only to be surprised to see his blonde friend riding a new bike. "Whoa! Where'd you get that sweet ride?!"

"Found it in an old shack. So how about we crack some skulls?!" Yang smirked.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Even though Sonic knew Yang made a pun, he ignored it.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Vs. Orcan & Skullian**

The Frigate Skullian started its attack by shooting the pair with its machine gun, they dodged it easily though. Sonic ran close to the warship and started making constant homing attacks on one of the thrusters, destroying it and slow the warship down. On the way, a violet wisp came out of the warship and Sonic absorbed it, much to his and Yang's surprise.

"Whoa! I feel like I can get rough with this!" Sonic smirked.

"I have the urge to get away from him all of the sudden..." Yang muttered as she slowed down a bit and watched Sonic as he transformed in a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. His eyes and mouth are on the front, though his eyes have lost their pupils and have turned yellow, and his mouth has become a wide sinister smile with serrated teeth that glows yellow.

"Whoa... that's pretty creep-looking." Yang said surprised. Void Sonic then hovered itself to the Frigate Skullian sucking all the parts of it into the void where no one knows where it leads. Yang began to feel very unsettled by this, despite that she kind of liked it because of how much it was taking away the parts of the warship. Eventually, the color wisp's power wore off and Sonic turned back to normal as he landed back on the road of light and the warship's clynder energy supplies fell off, revealing twelve robots powering the vessel, along with the face of the ship, which is a creature with eye-stalks, similar to a snail, in contrast to its previous menacing skull appearance.

"Yep! Definitely deja vu stuff here." Yang shrugged.

"Yeah, it's kinda boring like that." Sonic agreed. Suddenly, a giant purple portal appeared in front of the Frigate Skullian. The warship went in and disappeared along with the portal. "But THAT'S a new one!" Sonic exclaimed. Another bigger portal appeared and sends out asteroids at the heroes. Luckily they managed to dodge all of them, although stumbled a bit when she was almost hit by one. The Frigate Skullian reappeared and this time, it had a Meteorite Hammer which used a meteorite where it can find and charges it. It aims at Yang and slams it, but the blonde anticipated this and stopped to miss the attack. She accelerates again to smash the meteorite, with a Nega-Wisp inside it.

This one was very different compared to the other Wisps. This one had a more menacing look than the other Wisps. It has three tentacles that are wide near the middle and end in a jagged point, which stem from its head, which split into two horn-like protrusions. It lacked eyes, unlike normal Wisps, and has a wide, sharp fanged-like mouth in the style of a jack-o-lantern.

"Whoa... You look scary unlike the other aliens, I like it." Yang grinned. "Come on, let's take the ship down together!" The Wisp did nothing but growl and transferred itself to the Ember Celica. While it did that, the Frigate Skullian descend down to fire lasers at them. The Gaunlets transformed itself as the colour changed from black and purple. The big change was that the gauntlets were covering Yang's entire arms and they looked very demonic. The hands were changed to claws and there looked to be frenzy eyes on the gauntlets.

"Wow! Cool change, Yang!" Sonic smiled. However, Yang didn't reply back. She was quiet, much to Sonic's surprise. "Yang?" Her eyes were shadowed by her hair as a dark aura was flowing her entire body. She then let out a smirk and her eyess were not lilac or red, but glowing purple.

 **"DESTROY! HAHAHAHA!"** The brawler leaped off the bike and hopped into the smashing the robots into bits and tearing all the engine parts in pieces like beastly maniac, it was like she was another person beyond her berserker state. Sonic just watched in shock to how she was just ripping everything apart while laughing manically. The warship was set on fire by the damage and dropped cargo boxes filled with rings, which Sonic was at least happy to collect.

When Yang was finally done, the Purple Wisp flew away from the Ember Celica and Yang's dark aura disappeared as she collapsed on the fallen ship unconscious.

"YANG!" Sonic shouted as he jumped off the road of light to save his blonde friend.

* * *

"Oooh, I hope Sonic and Yang are here by now, it's getting lonely here." Ruby said to herself when she was sitting down waiting for something or someone to come to her. She then suddenly saw the dark lightning on the generator disappear, shutting itself down. "Yes! They did it!"

"Then we got nothing to worry about." Ruby jumped in surprise before she turned around to see her friends come back.

"Tails, Weiss, Blake! You're here!" Ruby cheered.

"And late, apparently." Weiss sighed as she saw the generator shut down.

"I take it Sonic and Yang did the work?" Tails asked.

"Yup! Now we wait for them to come back!" Ruby smiled. They heard something behind the generator and it revealed to be Sonic carrying Yang princess-style.

"Sonic?! What happened to Yang?!" Ruby cried out in shock to see her sister unconscious.

"Let's just say she's experienced something you guys don't want to know." Sonic replied in a quiet tone, as the blonde lets out a groan and she slowly opens her eyes.

"Ugh! What happened?" She opened her eyes to find Sonic carrying her, much to her shock. What's more, he was carrying her prince-style causing her to blush like crazy. "WHAT THE-?! SONIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CARRYING ME LIKE THAT?! PUT ME DOWN!" Her legs and arms were swinging like crazy, forcing Sonic and let go of her. The girls were shocked to see the tomboyish girl getting flustered since she never does that before.

"Whoa! Sorry, there, Yang. You were unconscious, so I had carry you back here." Sonic sweatdropped. Yang's red face disappeared and was turned to confusion.

"Wait, what? Where am I? What happened to the ship?" Yang looked around to find out she was back at the generator.

"You demolished the ship. Didn't you remember?" Sonic asked.

"All I remember is that when I absorbed the purple-looking alien, everything just went black all of the sudden." Blake, Weiss and Tails flinched to this. A purple-looking alien was all the clue they need to know what happened to Yang.

"It was the effect of the Nega-Wisp, wasn't it?" Tails asked.

"Nega-what?" Ruby asked confused.

"Oh, right. You don't know. Well, it goes like this..." Tails began explaining the bio about the Nega-Wisps and the effects on what happens to the host when they absorbed them. This causes Sonic, Ruby, and Yang (mostly) to gasp in shock.

"Wait, so does that mean that I absorbed that dark alien and turned into a-" Yang, who was shivering, was cut off by Sonic.

"A merciless maniac?"

"Y-Yikes! I feel like that power may be worse than my own anger and rage. Probably don't want to use that power again."

"I agree. I hate to see my sister lose power and go out of control." Ruby agreed. "Still, we still won and got the generator down, right?"

"Yep! We probably couldn't have got these down without you guys." Sonic smiled causing everyone else to do the same too.

"Hey, we all deserve some kind of reward." Tails said.

"Oh, definitely! How about we go to an amusement park or something!" Sonic suggested, causing the girls to raise eyebrows.

"But...aren't we in one?" Ruby asked.

"He meant one, y'know, less evil than this one." Tails explained to her.

"Oh... huh?" Everyone else began laughing together by their own humor.

"So, are all the Wisps freed from this atrocity." Blake asked.

"Looks like it." Tails replied. "Once the power went off the locks vanished."

"We did see them disappear before we left...sort of." Weiss commented.

"I hope Yacker's OK, I haven't seen him in a while." Ruby said in a worried tone.

"I think he'll be fine." Yang cheered her sister up. "I'm pretty sure the weapon you were shot with doesn't work anymore, right Tails?"

"Yep, without power flowing to it, I think we're all good." Tails answered.

"That's what I like to hear." Sonic smiled. "Come on, let's go back to Tropical Resort! I'm starving!"

"Cookies are on me!" Ruby cheered.

"Can't you eat something else besides that?!" Weiss shouted angrily. While the transport ship was sending the heroes back to Tropical Resort, they could see the ghostly like locks that are still attached to the planets. That was he time when the locks finally faded away.

"Yes! The tractor beams are gone! The planets are free!" Tails said happily.

"The Wisps are now saved!" Blake smiled in relief.

"Was there ever any doubt? I mean, really? Great job, everyone." Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"I can't wait to see what the Wisps will reward us after this!" Ruby said excitingly.

"I doubt there's anything useful that the Wisps can give us." Weiss shrugged.

"Hey, you never know if you take a look." Yang grinned.

* * *

Finally arriving back at Tropical Resort, the heroes can see many Wisps around the area. This means that all the Wisps that are captured are now free from the clutches of Dr. Eggman. They all started cheering as well as playing together.

"Hey! I wanna play!" Ruby joined in.

"With all the generators destroyed, we can blow this joint and head home." Tails smiled. "We did it!"

"We? I don't remember you fighting off any giant insane robots." Sonic teased. Although Tails did fight some robots, all of them were just weak, normal and daily robots. They weren't much compared to what Sonic and Team RWBY faced.

"True. Well, good job to you on inventing that translator that allowed us to speak to the aliens and figure out exactly what we needed to do so we weren't running around the park looking like idiots... Oh no wait, that was me."

"Good point."

"...You almost had me fooled there." Weiss shrugged. "I thought you lost your mind for a second when you said that."

"Sorry, just like to have fun around." Tails chuckled.

"Well, either way, we can get out of this crazy place and go home." Yang smiled.

"But... What about the doctor, shouldn't we be looking for him?" Blake asked.

"I doubt he can do anything now that all the Wisps are free." Tails answered. "I'm sure he'll give, close the park for good and think of another plan, which could probably take weeks to do."

"We could only hope for something like that..." They continued watching the Wisps happily dance around the heroes with Ruby chasing them in a game of tag.

"Looks like the aliens are happy to be going home too." Tails smiled. "Uh, I think we're in the middle of a party."

"The middle? We ARE the party." Sonic corrected his best friend. "I think we're their guests of honor."

"Come on! Let's celebrate by eating something awesome, and of course I don't mean Eggman's stupid stuff." Yang smiled.

"Yeah, as if any of us know how to cook..." Weiss informed everyone.

"Well, I could use one of my inventions that helps cook food automatically." Tails offered.

"No way! Last time you did that, the machine malfunctioned and exploded with all the dough splattered in our faces. I don't want to repeat that incident again!"

"Then how I whip you guys up something good!" Yang smirked giving a thumbs up. "I'm sure my cooking with keep you 'boiled' for more."

"YOU'RE THE LAST ONE I'D ASK FOR COOKING!" Everyone just laughed as they enjoyed their celebration before they leave Eggman's Intersteller Amusement Park for good.

* * *

 **Eggman's P.A. Announcements**

 **Announcement 1**

Dr. Eggman: _**In space, nobody can hear you scream. Except for the person sitting next to you, so please be considerate of others, no one likes a screamer.**_

Sonic, Ruby and Yang: WAAAAHOOOOOO!

Weiss: GYYAAAAAAAH!

Blake: (Like anyone could take that kind of advice...)

 **Announcement 2**

Dr. Eggman: **_Please keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times, because there are tiny asteroids travelling at incredible speeds, hurtling through space. Keeping your hands and feet in the car won't prevent you from being hit, but our lawyers tell us we have to say it anyway._**

Weiss: I feel like safety doesn't exist in this amusement park...

Yang: Does Egghead even have lawyers?

 **Announcement 3**

Dr. Eggman: **_Every visitor in the park gets a free blue hedgehog_ _! If you can catch one, please feel free to take it home with you or destroy it. Our choice._**

Team RWBY: "Looks at Sonic"

Sonic: Don't you dare!

 **Announcement 4**

Dr. Eggman: **_The space sickness you will eventually get is not the responsibility of Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park or its subsidiaries. Send any complaints to the inventor of space. Thank you._**

Yang: Wow! Some help you are!

Weiss: Plus, isn't the inventor of space already dead?!

Blake: We'll just have to find a book published by him...

 **Announcement 5**

Dr. Eggman: **_Remember to try out one of the new space pops, all the flavor of outer space with only half the radiation._**

Weiss: I'd like to avoid radiation poisoning, thank you very much!

Yang: Though, it does look appetizing.

Blake: I wouldn't do that if I were you...

 **Announcement 6**

Dr. Eggman: **_Please beware for the spikes on the asteroid coaster! They are sharp! Really! We have to warn people about spikes! Like they won't notice the spikes! I mean, come on! The cars are nothing but spikes! Unbelievable! Wha...! Uh... My... my what is still on?_**

Ruby: No wonder why my feet felt uncomfortable.

Weiss: We have an idiot far away from us...

* * *

 **GL: That's it for Asteroid Coaster. Man! We're so close to the end! Terminal Velocity, the Chaos Emeralds and the Nega-Mother Wisp. Just three more chapters to go until the end of the story. See you in the first ending!**


	14. Terminal Velocity

**GL (GalaxyLight): We're almost at the end of RWBY Colors, Terminal Velocity will bring out the fate of the Earth between Sonic with Team RWBY and Dr. Eggman. Let's do this!**

* * *

"HOHOHO!" Dr. Eggman laughed watching his Hyper-Go-On energy ray almost finished charging. "Those hero fools thinks they've won because they destroyed all my generators. Well, the mind control cannon is full enough for what it has do. I WILL have the last laugh!" Cubot applauded his master's speech but Orbot was still confused.

"The last laugh? How is laughing last special?" He asked, not getting the right idea. "Isn't that like being the slowest one to get the joke?"

"Yeah, I laugh all the time." Cubot agreed while he still has that pirate accent. "People look at me like I'm an idiot. Fogetaboutit!"

"That's because you ARE an idiot!" Eggman pointed at the cubed robot. He because extremely confused he a took thought while spinning his head.

"You talkin' to me?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm talking to you. There's nobody else here, so I MUST be talking to you!" Eggman exclaimed, although he excluded Orbot. "Why haven't we fixed your voice chip yet?!"

"Yo, quit bustin' my batteries over here, I've been workin' on it all day." Cubot said turning away.

"What does that even mean?! Oh, never mind." Eggman then pressed a button on his desk and the rectangle floor descended down with the table and came back up with a purple hideous looking switch. "In a few seconds it won't matter anyway since the world will only have one thing on its mind."

"What's that boss?" Orbot asked.

"He he... me." This gave shock to both shape-bots as the mad scientist pushed the switch forward activating the mind-control cannon. Below Tropical Resort the four Hyper-Go-On energy rays are charging with other four pillars to support the power. Little did anyone notice that the Rotatatron's arm was still stuck in one of them, and boy did it turn the tables for Eggman. The arm began to crack the weapon due to it's overwhelming power. Eventually, one of the ray exploded causing a chain reaction to the other rays, including the pillars. As all the weapons were destroyed, negative Hyper-Go-On energy began to scattering themselves away with one of them hitting the moon. A negative purple sphere appeared where the rays are and it began to slowly grow its size. The villains jawdropped from what just happened while there was a slight earthquake in the room.

"No! This can't be happening!" Eggman cried out in shock slamming his fists on his hover-chair and kicked it away, causing it to hover around the room with Cubot getting hit by it. "It's backfiring. Impossible! How?" Cubot who somehow got to the chair jumped off with a smooth landing.

"Yo, what do you mean impossible?" Cubot asked. "Your plans have been crushed by Sonic and his mates for like, eh, ever. They stop you like it's their job or somethin'. In fact, I can't remember a plan they didn't stop."

"What are you talking about? They haven't stopped all of them." Eggman protest.

"Name one."

"Um..." Eggman placed his hand on his chin trying to remember a time where Eggman succeeded a plan with Sonic and Team RWBY failing to defeat him (Try Sonic Riders).

"Way to pay attention pal." Orbot praised Cubot as he slapped his back. This causes a micro-phone like sound as Cubot began processing something odd as if Orbot triggered something. Finally, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you buddy." Cubot exclaimed with a different but high and energetic voice, giving Orbot a thumbs up. He then noticed his voice has changed and it was exactly what he wanted. "Hey! My voice... IT'S BACK! Alright!"

"Ah, there's the sweet sound my auditory processors know and love." Orbot said happily.

"Now I remember why we changed his voice chip." Eggman facepalmmed. "Eh, no matter! I may have suffered a set back, but this thing's far from over! I WILL CRUSH SONIC AND THOSE PESKY GIRLS!" He hopped back onto his hover chair and ascended up to a secret backup room, leaving the shape-bots all alone.

"The man gets an A for effort, that's for sure." Cubot exclaimed while Orbot just sighed.

* * *

Back in Tropical Resort where Sonic, Tails, Team RWBY and the Wisps are. They also felt the earthquake as the Wisps began to fly away.

"What the-?! Earthquake?!" Yang exclaimed in shock as well as everyone else.

"Where is it coming from?!" Blake asked looked around but found nothing of sort yet.

"Hey, guys." Sonic called to everyone.

"Yeah?" Ruby said to Sonic.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Really now?! What was your first clue?!" Weiss exclaimed angrily.

"Well, it's definitely not just us" Tails said.

"When I feel the ground shaking under my feet and see plumes of dust rising and rubble tumbling and aliens running for their lives, yeah, I get a bad feeling."

"That's kind of obvious, don't you think?!" Weiss shouted. Then hundreds of people behind them went passed them and headed their way to the Space Elevator Station.

"So, how about we make like Eggman's hairline and recede?"

"Uh, this isn't joke-time." Tails sighed.

"Agreed. This is running to the space elevator time." Blake shrugged.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. We're outta here!" Sonic smiled.

"Yeah! Running now!" Ruby cried out, being the first one to make a break for the Space Elevator Station, followed by everyone else and Sonic was the last one to go. Finally arriving there, one Space-Elevator car remains.

"Time to bail!" Sonic exclaimed, but just as they were able to go inside, they were stopped by Eggman and his new robot.

The robot resembles a large robotic purple Wisp with sharp pointed spines along the body and a large one over the cockpit, clear colored frowning eyes, a large razor sharped mouth with two sharp spines on either side facing upright, a cannon inside that fires purple spikes, small stubby legs around the front and sides, a long tail out the back, and two large tentacles with sharp pincers on each end that contain a pair of purple eyes making them look more like mouths. The cockpit is located at the front just above its eyes with a red arrow (resembling a nose) in front pointing down towards its mouth. This robot was known as the Nega-Wisp Armor.

"Is that...?" Tails cried in shock realising who is inside that cockpit.

"It can't be!" Sonic exclaimed in shock too.

"So he finally decided to show up!" Yang gritted her teeth.

"Leaving so soon?" Eggman taunted as he opened his hatch. "There are no lines, and I've saved the best rides for last. At least let me STAMP your hands so you can all come back."

"Okay, now I REALLY wanna kill him!" Yang growled irritated that she was out-punned again.

"No! I don't wanna come back, anymore!" Ruby exclaimed. "We're already done, can we go home now?!"

"I'm with her!" Weiss followed. "Everyone will be worried sick if we stay here any longer."

"Not my problem." Eggman replied. "But don't worry, I'll send them souvenirs while you all will be having a lot of amusement and fun!"

"I know you're trying to be clever with this whole amusement park pun thing, but it's coming off lame." Sonic sighed in disappointment, much to Eggman getting angrier. "Say you're going to destroy us and stop embarrassing yourself."

"Although, the 'I'm going to destroy you' phase sounds a little cliché now, I think I know what you're getting at." Blake agreed with Sonic.

"Curse you all!" Eggman growled. "Not only do you all foil my plans, but you foil my speeches as well! I work hard on them!"

"Sucks to be you, then!" Yang smirked.

"No matter. I WILL destroy you all and I WILL be victorious!... Is that better?"

"Like a million times better. Thank you." Sonic smiled. Although Team RWBY rolled their eyes from hearing such a classic yet boring line, they guess that Sonic was one of those people who like those kind of things. Guess they don't really have a choice but to role with it for the time being, even if it meant hearing over a hundred times.

"So what's the new robot, this time?" Ruby asked.

"Glad you asked, Little Red Riding Hood." Eggman smirked. "This robot is special. He's powered by the energy from your little friends. He is invincible. So I'd say it's been nice knowing all of you... but it hasn't."

"Invincible? Hah! You say that to almost all the robots you have created!" Yang laughed.

"We won't let you hurt any more aliens, Doctor!" Blake stated.

"Though I have to admit I'm a little scared." Tails said to Sonic. "I don't think we can beat this guy."

"Oh, you worry too much, foxy." Yang smiled. "It's six against one, we can take this guy before this place is a goner."

"THAT is what I'm worried about the most!" Weiss shouted angrily. Sonic knew she was right. Even if they could defeat Eggman, they won't have enough time to get out before the black hole comes to them. The car was the only thing they can use to get back to Earth, the fast way possible. Sonic can run his way down the elevator, but only he can do that. This makes him feel very worried for their safety. He didn't want to take the risk of letting them stay here any longer. Looking at his best friends, and then to the girls and then to the switch and then to Eggman, there was only one choice he can make.

"See you on the ground, guys!" Sonic stated as he pushed Tails, making a domino effect with Weiss, Blake and Yang as they fell into the car.

"Huh? Sonic! No!" Tails exclaimed but it was already too late as Sonic pressed the switch closing the door.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Weiss asked loudly looking at Sonic through the window.

"You can't do this, Sonic!" Blake cried out.

"Oi! Let us out! Let us out!" Yang shouted banging the door but it did no good help for her. The car was ready to go and accelerated backwards back to the Earth.

"Just got one last thing to do!" Sonic waved goodbye as the door closes.

"Yeah! We'll be back before you know it!" Ruby called back. There was silence in the area as the blue hedgehog slowly turned his head to the red-haired girl causing her to sweatdrop and wave at him nervously as he jawdropped to see her in front of him.

"Ruby?! But I thought- Weren't you supposed to-"

"Be with them?" Ruby finished for him before nervously giggling. "I kinda dodged your domino push as I kept quiet until they left."

"Are you crazy?! Don't you know how dangerous this situation is now?! The big black hole is coming here soon and you don't have a way out anymore! I can't carry you when I'm fighting Eggman down to the elevator! I have to do this alone and-"

"Don't say that!" Ruby cut him off, much to his shock. "What makes you think you can always do everything by yourself. Sure you can save the world I solo and all, but you always recklessly do that and get hurt. Heck, it even happened once or twice! I don't want that to happen to you again! I'm your friend, we're your friends! we look out for each other and win! So please, Sonic! Let me help you!" Sonic wanted to argue back, but he felt that it's won't work anymore, besides it's already too late, now that the car's gone.

"But...You still have to get out of here. I still can't carry you, when we're getting out of here and fight Eggman."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have this." Ruby took out something behind her (don't ask) and showed something familiar. It was her extreme gear board, Crimson Rose (The board resembles a sleek red "Rose" added with a vine with two circular crimson-colored foot panels on the top, with an black-colored area between them. Also, around the foot panels, along the front and on the rear, it have as well black areas and a red streak running across it with three orb-like exhaust ports built in the back. She still have gravity power on it. This gear is design for Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity).

"Wha-?! You brought that with you?!" Sonic asked in shock.

"Yep! I had a hunch that I needed this at some point so I had it with me the whole time!" Ruby smiled. Sonic then began to laugh.

"Ruby... You sly girl, you're so hilarious and amazing! And you couldn't tell me this earlier, why?"

"Sorry, I couldn't find the right time."

"AHEM! I'm still here, you know!" Eggman called out to them. "Are we gonna do this or what? This station is coming apart as we speak here!"

"Ah! Right, sorry for waiting, which I'm surprised you did!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Let's settle this on the elevator, so we won't get blown apart!" Sonic stated.

"Good, cause I'm the one who's going to do that to you both! Victory will be mine!" Eggman laughed as he left to elevator tower.

"You ready, Ruby?" Sonic asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ruby smiled as she hopped onto her Crimson Rose gear and the two headed their way to the elevator to begin the final battle for he fate of the Earth once more.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Vs. Nega-Wisp Armor - Phase 1**

The battle takes place on a seemingly endless path of the elevator where Sonic and Ruby was chasing after the Nega-Wisp Armor. When the battle begins, it prepares to attack by using a vacuum to draw in nearby Wisps from space, surprising the heroes.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I can do whatever I want, if it means defeating both of you!" Eggman laughed. The Nega-Wisp Armor then fires several energy shots into the air which land on the ground as cube-shaped energy containers which will damage the heroes on contact if they're not careful. Sonic quick steps and Ruby tilts herself to steer her board to avoid running into them. They managed to get closer to the robot. Before Eggman can deal his next attack, Sonic steps in.

"I don't think so, Baldy McNosehair!" Sonic shouted as he homing attacked robot's right tentacles and then skip across it and finally strike Eggman in the cockpit. A few Wisps were freed by the damage taken from the robot, then a Cyan Wisp came out and started following them.

"Are you here to help us? Great!" Ruby smiled. While Eggman was stunned, Ruby makes a follow-up attack by slashing her scythe at the Nega-Wisp Armor causing some damage to it. Doing so, the Yellow Wisps comes out to help. "We'll let you know when we need your help, okay?" Ruby said to them as they nodded in response.

The Nega-Wisp Armor recovers and sucks more Wisps, much to Sonic and Ruby's dismay. It then fires a purple laser from one of its tentacles which sweeps across the arena's path a few times. Sonic and Ruby jumps over them while Ruby's gear goes under the lasers, before she successfully lands back on it. Sonic attacks Eggman again with the same routine like last time, taking the Orange Wisp out to follow them.

The Nega-Wisp Armor tries again and fires two waves of purple spiked energy balls down all three lanes on the arena. These balls rolls towards the heroes and tries to hit them. Sonic jumped over them while Ruby steers her way to dodge them. One almost hit her, but it did cut her cheek a bit.

"Are you okay there?" Sonic asked as he saw this. Ruby notices her cut cheek and then uses her aura to heal it.

"Yeah, I'm good now." She replied back. Ruby transforms her Crescent Rose to sniper mode and asks the Cyan Wisp to lend her a hand. The Wisp agrees and transfers itself to the gun allowing her to fire a Cyan bullet laser, piercing through the Nega-Wisp Armor, severely damaging it, and also causing it to release the Pink Wisp and the Blue Wisp.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Vs. Nega-Wisp Armor - Phase 2**

"GAH! You two are really getting on my nerves now!" Eggman shouted at them in anger.

"Isn't that what we always do to you?" Sonic laughed.

"Silence! This time I'm going to make this personal!" He make the Nega-Wisp Armor suck more Wisps again and this time he flew behind the heroes making things much more harder for them, in fact he's going to combine two of the following attacks together. The Nega-Wisp Armor deploys the aforementioned cube containers in a pattern. After a delay, the aforementioned laser attack is then launched, which will be refracted from one cube into another. This causes the heroes to use evasive maneuverers to dodge the lasers, but because they're behind them, it wasn't easy. While Sonic managed to handle it easy since he's used to dodging things behind him, Ruby almost fell off her board when she barely dodge a laser.

"Don't give me that look!" Ruby shouted at Sonic making a face of pity at her. "I'm not used to dodging things behind, okay?!"

"Alright, alright, no need to yell." Sonic chuckled. "Keep your head on, Eggy here is not done yet!" Sonic was right, they both look behind them to see the Nega-Wisp Armor then deploys the aforementioned cube containers but also drops the aforementioned spiked balls which rolls towards them. Each time the spiked balls hits a cube, it will change lane. Sonic quick-steps again while Ruby steers left and right like crazy to dodge every single hazardous obstacle. When they were done, Ruby's eyes were swirling, but managed to recover from it.

"Okay, I'm gonna attack him first for making me do all that!" Ruby stated as she asks the Orange Wisp to assist her. It did so and transferred itself to Crescent Rose transformed into a rocket launcher. She took aim on the Nega-Wisp Armor and pressed the trigger firing a missile at it, damaging it a lot, causing a Green Wisp to be released and follows them.

"My turn!" Sonic cried out as he boosts his way back to ram the Nega-Wisp Armor head-on causing him to drop rings and the final Wisp; the Nega-Wisp.

"Is that one of the scary Nega-Wisp, Tails was talking about?" Ruby asked when she sees the Nega-Wisp for the first time.

"Yep! They're pretty feisty so I'd recommend you'd stay away from that." Sonic said running back beside Ruby.

"You!... You!... YOU!..." Eggman shouts loudly in frustration as the Nega-Wisp to malfunction a bit while it was slowly flying in front of them. "YOU HORRID LITTLE BRATS! I will NOT be outdone anymore! I'm going to use all my power to get rid of you two! All Systems, full power!" He pressed button opening the Nega-Wisp's mouth charging its final attack blast.

"Uh-oh! That doesn't look good!" Ruby nervously says in sweat. "Any string ideas?"

"Let's use all our alien friends powers together and combine them to a finishing move!" Sonic stated.

"Good idea! You heard Sonic, everyone, let's do it!" The color wisps gave a nod and then flies ahead of Sonic and Ruby one by one in the following order, while giving of a trail of their respective colors: Cyan Wisp, Yellow Wisp, Pink Wisp, Orange Wisp, Blue Wisp, Green Wisp and Purple Wisp. When coming together, the Wisps being rotating in a circle in front of the heroes and all of them transfer themselves inside Ruby's Crescent Rose, much to her shock.

The weapon began floating above her as it transforms itself while increasing its size and placing all random colors on it. When it was done, Crescent Rose was now a giant cannon launcher, in fact it's even bigger than Ruby herself. The colors were all different with each part being a color of each Wisp, almost like rainbow. Despite, how big it looked it felt light when she held it over her shoulder. There was a hole in front of her to pull the trigger so she held onto it.

"This...is...TOTALLY SUPER AWESOME!" Ruby squealed in excitement. "I'm so gonna take this for a spin, and Eggy here is going to be the dummy!"

"This is way past cool!" Sonic exclaimed. "Let me be your cannon, Ruby! Seal the deal with an awesome final attack name!" He jumped in front of the cannon and inserted himself into the hole being part of a weapon cannonball.

 **"NEGA-HYPER CANNON, FIRE!"** Eggman shouted he fired his final attack; a big purple laser beam. Ruby's weapon was still charging the weapon with its Hyper-Go-On energy, but it was now finally done and Ruby was ready to pull the trigger right now.

 **"Final Ultimate Grand Starlight Rainbow Totally Final Color Blaster... FIRE!"** Ruby roared as she pulled the trigger firing Sonic full of Hyper-Go-On energy along with a rainbow beam of pure Hyper-Go-On energy at superfast speed. Sonic was spinning like a sphere fighting against Eggman's attack.

"HAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Sonic let out a war cry as he was pushing the Mega-beam winning and closely getting to Eggman.

"Uh-oh, I think it's time for me to bail again..." Eggman shivered knowing that he won't beat this. But just as he was about to press the ejection button. Sonic already smashed the Nega-Wisp Armor hard. This causes Eggman's cockpit to sent itself flying away to space and exploded as it created a firework symbol of Eggman. As for the Nega-Wisp Armor, it tumbled a couple of times and collapsed down to the floor, it didn't explode but it was definitely not operative anymore.

 **BGM - The Wonderful 101 OST - A Wonderful Victory**

"YES! WE DID IT! WE BEAT EGGMAN... AGAIN!" Ruby cheered in victory as Crescent Rose finally reverted back into its gun form.

"That was an awesome work you did back there, Ruby." Sonic smiled but was changed to an odd face. "But what the heck was up with that name? I think I heard 'Final' in there like twice."

"Y-You did?!" Ruby's face became as red as her cloak. "I-I didn't realise I did. I was so excited with the gun and creating a name, I lost what I was saying." Sonic just laughed.

"I guess you really need to work on them, huh?" Sonic smiled, causing Ruby to flow steam out of her head in embarrassment.

 **BGM END**

Meanwhile, Eggman who is still alive on his Eggmobile woke up upside down back in the elevator where gravity was still in hold.

"Oh, my head. Who turned out the lights?" He said to himself as he tries to recover his sight as well as trying to look forward again. His eyes widen in shock to see the purple black hole getting bigger and it was slowly sucking the Eggmobile to it. There was then a P.A. Announcement coming from a still functional loudspeaker megaphone.

 _ **"At Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park you can feel comfortable knowing your safety is our number one priority."**_ The voice of Eggman was said recorded in the megaphone.

"Oh, shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" Eggman shouted angrily as he was engulfed into the black hole. It was getting bigger by the second as it sucks every part of Tropical Resort as well as the elevator tower. Ruby was slowly stepping away from the black hole in fear while Sonic just facepalmed.

"Um... I think we should run." Ruby shivered.

"This might not end well for us, but we still gotta split. C'mon, Ruby, we're blowing this joint." Sonic stated as he picked up Ruby princess-style, causing her to blush madly before they took off together.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Terminal Velocity Act 2**

The black hole was close to them and Sonic was running as fast as he could while carrying Ruby who was holding onto him tight. Ruby took a peek at the black hole which was close, causing her to sweat a lot in nervousness.

"It's getting closer!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Sonic cried out. Sonic has to quick-step on still available roads as well as jumping over them due to pieces of the elevator breaking itself apart. They kept running and running and running and running to Earth but the black hole was only getting closer. "Darn it! I can't run any fast than this!" He exclaimed.

"SONIC!" Ruby screamed as she closed her eyes and held tight onto him as they fail to outrun the black hole both got engulfed together.

 **BGM END**

After that happened, both of them fainted from the negative energy flowing around. While they were unconscious, the Wisps who there are still alive, even inside the black hole, looked at them and then dragged them out of the black hole. Sonic could see the Wisps dragging him and Ruby out but collapsed again due to his weak state right now. Unknown to them, the Wisps use their energy to neutralize the black hole.

* * *

Back down at Earth, Tails, Blake, Weiss and Yang were watching the sky as the black hole begins to disappear.

"Wow, I did not think they had the ability to destroy black holes." Blake commented.

"It's probably because using the Hyper-Go-On energy from the Wisps, that uses it mental power to subdue the negative emotions and then add all of it with positive emotions to equal both, just like an atom that contains-"

"English please!" Weiss reminded Tails. The heiress may be smart, but science was still difficult for her to understand.

"In other words, the Wisps are using the life powers to neutralise the black hole to make it disappear."

"Yeah, good answer. Now where heck is Ruby and Sonic?!" Yang shouted wanting to know desperately where they are.

"Look!" Blake pointed at two light spheres coming to their direction. The spheres reveal the Wisps carrying Sonic and Ruby back down to the Earth as the two finally awoke, breathing heavily and looking tired. Sonic managed to give a thumbs to the Wisps as they left while Ruby falls down to her legs which she had trouble moving them properly from the sudden event.

"I don't wanna experience that again..." Ruby shrugged while looking down in the ground before she was tackled to the floor by her older sister.

"RUBY! I'm so glad you're alive!" Yang cried for her. "When I saw you weren't in the car, I was shocked and completely worried that you were still up there. I wanted to go back up, but there was this stupid error that won't let me go. I ended smashing it but it just turned off now. All I could do was hope that you'd come back, and it worked!"

"Okay, okay. I know that you are really worried, Yang. So you can 'ow' please let go of me." Ruby gagged from her sister's tight hug.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" Blake asked him.

"Yeah, just gettin' by." Sonic replied smiling.

"Man, I can't believe you and Ruby made it through that!" Tails exclaimed.

"Like you though I wouldn't?" Sonic asked dusting his legs off.

"The only thing I was thinking about was getting push away into the elevator thanks to you." Weiss said annoyed which also got Yang's attention.

"Oh, yeah. Now that you mentioned about that..." Yang then walked to Sonic and then...

 **WHACK!**

"Ow! Hey!"

"That was for leaving us behind and letting Ruby stay with you! What were you thinking?!"

"Sorry, Yang. But it was actually my fault, I chose to stay with him and help him beat Eggman, which we did by the way." Yang looked at Ruby and then back at Sonic before sighing.

"Well, since you did beat Egghead and saved the world and come back alive, I guess I'll let it slide, but I still wanted a piece of him. Speaking of which, what happened to him?"

"Dunno. We saw him got sucked into the black hole." Sonic explained. "Now that it's gone, who knows where he is now?"

"You think he'd survive?" Blake asked.

"Eggman may be defeated easily, but he's a tough egg to crack. I'm sure he's fine somewhere." Sonic replied. The heroes looked up at the black hole where Yacker changes the Nega Wisps back to normal. The black hole was now neutralized and all Wisps are alive and back to normal. Yacker then goes to the heroes to tell them something.

"$7#S%OO&B" He spoke.

"Uh, he said, 'thank you for saving us'." Tails translated.

"You're welcome. Thank YOU for saving us!" Sonic bowed.

"%3#%#T 6" Yacker smiled.

"He says, 'You are welcome'." Tails translated.

"That thing's translating pretty good." Yang grinned.

"Yup. I finally got all the kinks out. We can talk to them perfectly now."

"%*#Y9FS4$#&" Yacker spoke pointing at his Wisp friends.

"Oh great. He says 'goodbye my friends, I have to go'."

"Awww. But we hardly got to play with each other much." Ruby sighed.

"And just when I got this thing working." Tails followed. "I was hoping we could spend some more time together, too."

"Better late than never, buddy." Sonic said and Tails nodded before Sonic turned to Yacker. "It hasn't been a long time, but I'll miss you. See you around, Yacker!"

"&45RS #$" Yacker hold up his hand asking everyone for a high-five.

"Right on!" Sonic smiled as he high-fived him first.

"Yeah!" Tails high-fived second.

"See you later!" Ruby high-fived third.

"Take care." Weiss high-fived forth.

"Live your life in peace." Blake high-fived fifth.

"Hope we see ya again!" Yang high-fived last.

"B7$^^54#&T!" Yacker cheered as he departed back to his friends.

"We won't forget you, either, Yacker! Bye bye!" Tails called out to him as all the Wisps came back to their planet living happily in their homes.

"Alright! How about we get some real grub here on Earth?!" Yang exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah! I'm so hungry, I could eat 5 dozens of cookies!" Ruby followed.

"It's always about those, aren't they?!" Weiss shouted angrily.

"You guys are gonna stay here for a while?" Tails asked.

"Not for too long, we still need to go back to Remnant." Blake answered. "Besides, it never hurts to have some resting time in another world."

"Okay! I'll race you all to the Burger Shack!" Sonic smiled as he took off to closest city.

"Hey! That's cheating! Wait up, Sonic!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran after him followed by Yang.

"Wanna walk?" Tails offered the rest of the girls.

"Sure." Blake replied smiled.

"You read my mind, Prower." Weiss smiled too as they walk their way to the city.

* * *

At Planet Wisp, a few of Yacker's friends were talking about his new human and animal friends. (Although they're speaking the same alien language, I'll be translating what they say for you).

"So, Yacker. You were with Sonic and the four girls the whole time, right?" A fellow Wisp asked him.

"Yup, the whole adventure." Yacker replied.

"I like the white-haired girl? Was she cool?"

"Ice cold!"

"I like the blonde girl, was she fiery like me?" The Red Wisp asked him.

"Hot as a sun!" Yacker replied.

"The back-hair girl was something too, did she fly?" The Orange Wisp asked.

"She flew all over the place!" Yacker answered. (She didn't but grappling kind of seem like she did).

"I saw Sonic's spikes on his back, were they sharp?" The Yellow Wisp asked.

"I was waiting for him to get stuck in something?" Yacker said worried.

"The red-haired girl seemed fast like a shooting star. Did she shine like one?" The Cyan Wisp asked.

"You could just about go blind looking at her!" Yacker cheered.

"Wow... Those guys are amazing." The Wisps commented.

"There's a whole lot of space out there, but there's only one of kind for them!" Yacker smiled before he turned looking at Planet Earth. _'I've decided to tell everyone about you guys so I never forget, Sonic, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Thanks for everything! I hope I get to see you again...'_ He turned back to talk back to his friends about them again.

Little did anyone notice that a loud roar was heard in space, and it was overflowing with purple negative energy.

 **"GROOOOOAAAAHHH!"**

* * *

 **Eggman's P.A. Announcement**

 **Terminal Velocity Arrival**

Dr. Eggman: **_CRITICAL SYSTEMS FAILURE! Repeat, CRITICAL SYSTEMS FAILURE! All attraction access is temporarily suspended. Please evacuate the park via the emergency exit ahead. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_**

Weiss: Our fault?! How is blowing up your station our fault?!

Blake: It's confusing to how this all happened.

Yang: Who cares? We need to get outta here!

Ruby: To the space elevator!

* * *

 **GL: That's it! I didn't think making a final boss sequence as well an ending would take this long. But that doesn't mean the story is over. There's a cliffhanger in the end of the chapter which means there's still more to do. But first, I have to make the missing scenes a.k.a Chaos Emeralds scenes.**

 **And yes, the Sonic Riders series also exists in the Sonic X RWBY series as seen in the chapter, I'll work on it as I start the chronologically version.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	15. Chaos Emeralds (Missing Scenes)

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back! Now to make the missing scenes aka Chaos Emeralds scenes which I forgot to label when I started this story. I'll make sure to make it added and not take a different route. Here we go** **!**

* * *

 **Tropical Resort**

Blake returned to the group as they were in the fountain. "Anything?" Blake asked.

"Nope! I got nothing." Ruby answered.

"Me neither." Yang stated.

"Where's Sonic? He hasn't come back yet." Weiss looked around to see the hedgehog.

"Looking for me?" Weiss jumped and screamed in shock and turned around to see the speedster behind her.

 **SPLASH!**

Weiss's scream startled Yang so high that she tipped over and fell into the fountain.

"Don't do that to a girl's heart! You scared me!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Heheh, sorry."

"Yang, are you okay?" Ruby helped her sister up at the fountain.

"Geez, couldn't make the scream less loud, Ice Queen?" Yang groaned.

"Hey, if it wasn't for Sonic to scare me from behind, I wouldn't have screamed." Weiss retorted.

"Aww, I'm hurt." Sonic whimpered sarcastically.

"Though, I think that scream would have a good thing." Yang then said surprising Weiss.

"Why's that?" She asked as Yang grinned.

"This..." The blonde opened something from her hand showing a green, light diamond-shaped gemstone, causing everyone's eye to widen in shock.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!" Everyone except Yang, shouted at the same time.

"Yep! Who knew I'd find one in the fountain?" Yang smiled. "Though it begs the question, how did it get here?" The rest looked at each other. Yang made a good point, how did a Chaos Emerald get in Eggman's Amusement Park?

"Maybe Eggman hid it there?" Ruby guested.

"Impossible. If Eggman was the one who had the Emerald, he would store it in a massive security area than this." Blake explained.

"Then... how did it get here?" Weiss asked. That question wasn't going to be answered for a while as they decided to brush it away, not wanting to know anymore.

"Do you suppose there'll be more Chaos Emeralds in this park?" Ruby asked.

"That may be a possibility." Blake said. "Let's make sure we look everywhere for them, they may be useful to us at some point." The others nodded in response as they began to continue to discuss about Eggman's whereabouts.

* * *

 **Sweet Mountain**

"Look on the bright side, at least you could see them, considering how 'white' you are!" Sonic laughed louder.

"ARGH! And I though Yang was enough with the puns!" Weiss scowled.

"Still, I think that was fun, especially it's prove to be useful when finding this." Sonic smiled as he took out a yellow bright diamond-shaped gemstone from his back (Wait, what?).

"A chaos Emerald?!" Blake and Weiss cried out in shock.

"Aye! I found it when I was drilling down the cake." Sonic grinned. "What's funny is that I saw Weiss kind of past it before I got it."

"I couldn't see a thing when I was drilling!" Weiss retorted. "How did you expect me to see the emerald with all the cake in the way?!"

"I dunno, X-ray goggles?"

"Like heck I can use those!"

"Regardless, it's good that we've found another Chaos Emerald. Let's hope we can find more of them around the park before Eggman can." Blake stated.

* * *

 **Starlight Carnival**

"YEAH! I WIN!" Yang cried out victorious after gaining first place in the Starlight Cycle race.

"WOOHOO! GO, YANG!" Ruby cheered for her sister as she and Sonic came to her.

"That was a sly move, Yang." Sonic smiled.

I'll take that as a compliment." yang smiled back.

"I demand a rematch!" Knuckles growled out. "You cheated!"

"Hey, there was no rule for distracting others, was there?" Yang teased. "Or maybe you're just 'too slow'."

"Hey! That's my line!" Sonic complained.

"Grrrr. I won't forget this." Knuckles grunted before sighing.

"Aw, don't look so down. There's always a next time, but maybe some other time." Yang smiled. Her shoulder was then tapped from behind, making her turn to see an Egg-pawn with a crazy celebration hat as well as a moustache on it.

"CONGRATULATIONS, BIKER! FOR FIRST PLACE, YOU WIN A PRIZE!" The Egg-pawn stated as she gave Yang a small grey box before leaving.

"Oooh! What prize is it?" Yang asked intrigued. _'Better not be a trap or I'm gonna pummel that robot...'_ She opened it to reveal a grey bright diamond-shaped gemstone inside.

"A Chaos Emerald?! Seriously?!" The three shouted in shock.

"Okay, now I'm really curious!" Yang stated. "Is Eggman REALLY hiding these out here on purpose?!"

"Maybe the robot found it to used it as a prize?" Ruby suggested.

"But if it was a Chaos Emerald, the robot would report it to Eggman." Sonic protested.

"Maybe they're just dumb." Knuckles said.

"That's kind of funny coming from you, Knux." Yang chuckled.

"Shut up! I'm smart when it counts!"

"Sure you are..."

"Dunno about you, Blondie..." Sonic muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

 **Planet Wisp**

"Did you guy find Eggman anywhere." Tails asked Sonic, Blake and Yang.

"Nope! We got nothing." Yang sighed. "You?"

"Nope! No Eggman in the skies." Ruby replied.

"I guess it was a dumb idea to work off of a lead I got from Chaotix." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Ah ha ha, he says you're dumb, Vector." Charmy laughed.

"You shut your trap, bee!" Vector growled. "It was your lead he was talking about! And where the heck is Espio?"

"Right here." Everyone looked around when they heard Espio's voice, but they couldn't see him anywhere. He eventually revealed himself after he turned off his invisible ability.

"Espio?! When did you get here?" Vector asked.

"I was here the whole time." Espio replied.

"Up to your usual ninja tricks, huh?" Sonic asked.

"I was just standing here..."

"Do ninjas even do tricks...?" Blake muttered.

"Ha ha, you're just so ignorable!" Charmy chuckled.

"Ah ha ha, I totally didn't notice you!" Vector laughed.

"Oh, how I love that invisible trick, perfect for pranks!" Yang snickered.

"Don't you dare!" Weiss growled at her. The heroes just laughed.

"By the way, I found this before I came to all of you." Espio said as he showed the heroes a red bright diamond-shaped gemstone to them.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!" Everyone but Espio cried out in surprise.

"Indeed. I wasn't sure how I found this here, and what I'm supposed to do with it." The chameleon explained. "Though, I think it would be better if I left this in your hands." He gave the Emerald to Sonic which he gladly accepts.

"Thanks, Espio! I think your ninja skills really are paying off!" Sonic smiled.

"Training always award you with new skills." Espio replied.

"I hope you didn't get that quote from a move or book..." Weiss muttered.

* * *

 **Aquarium Park**

"Did you find Froggy?" Big asked the girls.

"Nope. Sorry, Big. we didn't see him anywhere" Ruby answered.

"If you weren't having so much fun on the ride and started looking around, we might have notice him a bit quicker." Weiss said annoyed while she was drying her dress.

"Hey! At least we had fun, just admit it!"

"Just shut up and dry yourself!" Weiss threw the hairdryer to Ruby lightly.

"Aw... Where could he be?" Big wondered.

"I'm sure you'll find him soon, Big." Tails cheered him up.

"He may even have gone back home already!" Ruby suggested.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I'll go check..." Big said as he left the three, but was stopped when Ruby called out to him.

"Hold on a moment, Big!" Ruby cried out as Big came back to them.

"Huh?" He spoke.

"Do you by any chance seen a gemstone shaped like a diamond?" Ruby asked the cat.

"Hmm, I did see something like that." Big took out a cooler and opened it to reveal a purple gemstone that Ruby has exactly described; a Chaos Emerald. "Is it like this one?"

"Yes! Exactly like this one!" Weiss cried out in shock. "How did you find it?!"

"While I was fishing for fish and Froggy, this stone somehow got hooked in so I took it out." Big explained, but this drove confusion to Ruby, Weiss and Tails. Chaos Emeralds are hard as crystal. How can it be hooked like that. "It was inside a bucket though, so it explains how I got it out."

"Ah, that figures." Weiss gave a sigh of relief, not wanting to find any awkward imagination.

"Can we have it?" Ruby asked Big.

"Well, I don't know what to do with it, so I guess so." Big agreed as he gave the Chaos Emerald to the red hooded girl.

"Thanks! Good luck finding Froggy!" Ruby smiled as Big left them.

* * *

 **Asteroid Coaster**

"Doesn't look like there's much to see..." Weiss looked around.

"Give me just one second and I'll crack this system wide open." Tails smiled as he began typing on the computer and something popped up on the screen. "Project 'Mother' a success... Massive energy resource secured." He read on the screen. "'Mother' beyond control. Subject escaped. Current whereabouts unknown. Looks like the results from some experiment."

"Hmph. Disappointing haul for a promising lead." Shadow sighed.

"Every little bit helps, you know. Still, thanks for the help." Blake smiled.

"REMAINING TIME: SCARCE. HURRY!" Omega informed them.

"...Before you go however, I think you should have this." Shadow stated as he showed them a blue bright diamond-shaped gemstone, much to the heroes' shock.

"A Chaos Emerald?! But why?!" Blake asked shocked that Shadow The Hedgehog, of all people would give them a Chaos Emerald.

"I have this strange feeling that you'll need the seven Chaos Emeralds at some point." Shadow explained. "Don't ask me why, just take the Emerald and be on your way!"

"...Very well." Blake sighed as she took the Emerald from Shadow. If there was a reason why he's giving it to them, then it'll be alright.

* * *

 **Game Land (Special)**

 ** _"Welcome to Game Land, home of the ever popular Sonic Simulator. Waste time with your pathetic friends in Multiplayer Mode."_** Eggman's P.A. Announcement was heard as the heroes were headed to a Sonic-shaped ship.

"Ooooh! So it's like a make-your-own Sonic game?!" Ruby cried out.

"It would seem that way..." Blake said.

"Oh boy..." Sonic sweatdropped as they made their way in. Inside, there were lots of arcade-like machines showing screens of Sonic (with antennas) running in an unknown space stage, simply showing a demo of the game. A few of the machines had two player controls and some had four controls along with a big screen (and a sofa and controllers instead of arcade sticks and buttons). In the background of the machine, it shows Eggman-like saucers taking down Sonic-like monsters.

"Very creative..." Weiss said sarcastically at the background design.

"I think I'm going to have fun playing this!" Yang smirked letting herself go into a four-player cooperative arcade machine. "Let's play, all four of us Team RWBY! C'mon, don't cower yourselves!"

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as she sat next to Yang.

"Who said anything about cowering?!" Weiss shouted angrily as she sat next to Ruby. "I'll beat you before you notice I've reached the goal!"

"Guess I'll be joining too..." Blake said as she sat next to Weiss as Yang (Player 1) started the game. It now shows four virtual Sonics with arrows keys, one above and one below. Ruby pressed down and Sonic's colour skin has changed from blue to red.

"That's what I want!" Ruby smiled as she pressed a button as a sign of OK. Yang, Weiss and Blake chose gave their virtual Sonics their colour; yellow, white and black respectively. Yang selected a stage and the game starts. Sonic decided to get some snacks while Tails continued to modify his translator.

The stages starts with RWBY Sonics appearing on a 2D stage to get started. As the girls began playing, they saw a Egg-bee. Ruby tried to homing attack the bee, only to lock-on to Weiss and hit her instead.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Weiss shouted.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Ruby apologized as Yang attacked to bee for her. "I meant to attack the bee but I somehow ended up hitting you instead."

"You must have lock-onto her." Blake told her. "Try to lock-on carefully at the enemy and then press the jump button."

"Got it!" They pressed on and found a balloon pendulum. The four homing attacked it a lot of times as rings began spewing out. When it popped, all the rings scattered everywhere. "Yay! Free rings!" Ruby cheered with joy. When they moved on, Weiss's Sonic was crushed by a platform.

"What the-?!" Weiss squeaked in shock.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Yang chuckled.

"Looks like you lost a life, Weiss." Blake said looking at the white Sonic's life count.

"I can see that!" Weiss retorted as her Sonic respawned back. They finally managed to reach the goal and win. Happy, they decided to play another stage. This time, the stage was set in 3D. The Sonics began running on a long road, catching wisps and use them to boost their way while ramming into Egg-pawns.

"Whooo! So much fun!" Yang smiled while boosting so much, too much that the others couldn't keep up and accidentally bump into a wall, losing sight of their Sonics as well as losing a life.

"Darn it, Yang! Slow down!" Weiss shouted at her as their Sonics respawned again.

"But Sonics aren't supposed to slow down." Yang said. "They gotta go fast and faster, faster, faster."

"Geez, saying like that, you could make some fast and energetic lyrics with those." Blake sweatdropped, causing Sonic to oddly sneeze.

"Must be getting a breeze here." Sonic said after he finally got some snacks. Yang's Sonic then tries to jump over a bottom-less pit, only to lose air-time when Ruby's Sonic hopped on hers to get to the ledge while Yang's Sonic fell onto the pit.

"Oh come on! Really, sis?!" Yang yelled out to her.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!" Ruby protest.

"Cooperation sure isn't suited for games like these..." Blake sweatdropped while getting hit by spikes losing rings.

"It's almost like teamwork doesn't exist at all..." Weiss added dodging a pendulum. Ruby then opened a capsule which revealed to be an Eggman balloon attacking the Sonics with love, much to their shock. "What the heck?! What is it doing to us?!" The heiress screamed.

"Whatever it is, it's hurting us! Get away from it!" Blake stated as she was hit by the Eggman balloon, followed by Ruby and then Yang.

"Like I'd find that an easy thing to do!" Yang said angrily. Fortunately, they managed to escape the balloon at the cost of all of Ruby, Blake and Weiss's lives. Yang was left but she managed to reach the goal.

After finishing the stage, they decided to stop playing, despite that they had a little fun. They then heard some clanging sound from the arcade machine. Something popped out of it and dropped on the hole on the machine, revealing the object to be a aqua-coloured bright diamond-shaped gemstone.

"A Chaos Emerald?! From an arcade machine?!" Weiss cried out in shock.

"Just how are they popping out like this?!" Ruby asked.

"That's what I wanna know!" Yang shouted.

"Heheh, I have the same reactions too when they kept popping up like that." Sonic chuckled. "Sometimes, these Emeralds just scatter at the most unorthodox places that you won't recognise. You'll get used to it when you continue collecting them."

"I find that hard to do." Weiss shrugged.

"At least we have all the Emeralds now." Blake smiled but it disappeared shortly. "But what do you suppose we need them for?"

"I dunno. But I feel like we need to be prepared for something." Tails said. "Let's be cautious."

"I'm hungry now. Let's have those snacks!" Yang smiled as she swiped a bag of chips as the girls joined in to have a nice break from a crazy platforming game.

* * *

 **GL: That's it for the missing scenes! I hope you like them! Now there's only one more chapter to go as there is one more threat to take care of before Team RWBY can go back home. The next and last chapter will come to reveal the threat. See you there!**


	16. The Last Nega-Wisp (END)

**GL (GalaxyLight): This is it, the final chapter of the story, where we face the real final boss of the story. Let's see what Sonic and Team RWBY can do against this mysterious threat to the world.**

* * *

"Remind me why we have to go back up here again?" Weiss sighed as she, Sonic, Tails and the rest of Team RWBY would flying into space with Tails's new rocket ship he made for space.

"Come on, it's only to visit our Wisps friends." Ruby smiled to her teammate and friend.

"Can't we just sent them by message?"

"That's stupid!" Yang retorted. "Who would wanna do that when you can go to their home? It's not that far when traveling through space. Besides, I think you want to see the Wisps too, you're just to lazy to admit it."

"I'm NOT lazy, I just don't have the time to see them, that's all!" Weiss protested.

"Suuuure." Yang didn't buy it at all. Blake looked at the window, as she saw numerous Wisps flying around pretty fast. Were they enjoying themselves now tha they're free from Eggman's grasp? No, there was something different but she can't put her finger on it.

"Is it just me or does something seem funny about those Wisps flying from space?" Blake asked everyone, they went to take a look at the window.

"I'm pretty sure you're imagining it." Yang smiled. "They look like they're having fun! I mean, what could possibly go wrong?!" Sonic gulped when he heard that. Usually when saying that, something actually goes wrong and it just has to happen right now.

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Cutscene - Hyper-go-on Surge**

 **"GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!"**

Everyone in the rocket shrieked and jumped in shock from what they've just heard. A loud roar from out of nowhere, that's gotta be something up.

"What in the world was that?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Sounds like a roar." Sonic said.

"We can see that!" The heroes went to look at the window, only to see Yacker passing them by.

"XR$7^&E% #" He said out loud enough for the heroes to hear through the window.

"Yacker?! What's up?!" Yang cried out be the Wisps couldn't hear her, judging from how far they were apart now.

"Did you catch what he said?" Sonic asked Tails as the translator managed to pick what Yacker said, however it only managed to get one piece of binary code.

"I...I think it was 'Mama'!" Tails said.

"Mama? As in Mom?" Ruby asked.

"It would seem so." Blake said. "So the Wisps has a mother? Come to think of it, we haven't seen her before..."

"Guess we'd better go after him!" Sonic exclaimed as Tails nodded and flew after Yacker. As he was following him, the heroes notice a purple dark aura flowing in space, and it was getting brighter and nastier. They were getting sudden chills all of the sudden and it was because something evil and nasty was coming closer. They finally gasped in shock when they found the source which turned out to be a giant Nega-Wisp.

The monster had a head shaped almost like a garlic bulb which lacks any eyes, but instead had a wide mouth with sharp teeth. On both sides of its head it had a curved horn, and on top of it, she has a flower-like appendage with pink petals, an eye-like gynoecium and hair-like funguses around its root. Extending from around the bottom of its head, the monster had three layers of a fringed, leaf-like violet collar, with several ragged and cloth-like purple tentacles stemming from the bottom of its head. It also possessed two larger and much more ragged tentacles with appendages resembling heads with large sharp jaws and several pink eyes, on the end of them. The monster was known as the 'Nega-Mother Wisp'.

"W-W-What in seven Dust crystals IS that thing?!" Weiss exclaimed in shock, she's never seen such a hideous monster like that, apart from Dark Gaia and Perfect Chaos, they were as hideous as this one.

"Is that Yacker's mom? She's kinda...Huge!" Sonic said, causing the girls' eyes to widen in shock.

"That's the mom?!" They cried out in shock.

"You've got be kidding me?! There's no way that the Wisps' mother can look like THAT!" Weiss pleaded. "But of it is her, then there must have been something that turned her into...THAT!"

"Eggman must have done something to her!"

Blake's eyes widen when they mentioned that. She remembered hearing about that before, but where was it? She closed her eyes to remember the previous events happened before this conflict. One was mentioned in the Asteroid Coaster where she, Weiss, Tails, Shadow and Omega found a secret hideout and found a secret data, which said something about 'Project 'Mother' a success...

The Faunus opened her eyes has she finally got the memory she was looking for. It made total sense of what has happened to the Mother Wisp and it would be the best to explain right now.

"I think I know the answer of how this has happened to her." Blake stated earning eyes from everyone, including Weiss who may have forgotten about Project Mother. "The Mother Wisp was forcefully transformed into this monster when Dr. Eggman captured her and syphon her of her Hyper-go-on energy. While Eggman deemed the project a success and secured a massive amount of Hyper-go-on from her, the Nega-Mother Wisp's mutation must have reduced her mindset to that of a wild and uncontrollable monster, leaving her beyond Eggman's control. She must have escaped Eggman's captivity and remained in hiding for an unpresented amount of time, how long she was hiding...I don't know."

"You're absolutely right, Blake!" Tails said. "This must have been how he got so much Hyper-Go-On Energy and forces her to turn into that. The dark negative energy must have done a lot to her to become that."

"Still, you'd think there would be a LITTLE more of a resemblance." Sonic said.

"I do not see a SINGLE resemblance from that thing!" Weiss exclaimed.

 **"GRRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!"** The Nega-Mother Wisp roared loudly, making the girls jump in surprise.

"Ack! What should we do?!" Ruby panicked.

"First off, don't panic." Sonic told everyone.

"But I already am!" Ruby exclaimed then Yacker who somehow got inside the rocket, flew right around them.

"Yacker?! How did you get in here?!" Yang exclaimed. "And where'd you get off to?"

"U4HQR#HQ#4&%$!" Yacker began talking as codes began appearing on Tails's translator.

"What?!" Tails cried out in shock when he read the code.

"What'd he say, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"'Please, stop my Mama.'"

"So that really is his mom, huh?" Yang shrugged, hoping that she could be wrong about the Mother Wisp being that., but apparently not much to her dismay, along with the others girls who feel the same way.

"Looks that way. Guess taking her down will be objective." Sonic said.

"Are you really going to fight her, Sonic?" Tails asked worried to the fact that Sonic and maybe Team RWBY will face the corrupted mother of the Wisps.

"Hey, if Yacker wants me to stop her, I'll stop her!"

"We'll help too!" Ruby stated.

"Yeah!" Yang agreed.

"Oh no. Not this again..." Sonic groaned. "Look guys, I know you want to help defeat this mom, but this is totally different from Eggman's big purple armour robot. This is a giant Nega-Wisp who is the mother of the little guys. I really don't think you guys can take this..." He was cut off by the red-hair again.

"Oh no! Don't you dare say that again!" Weiss shouted at him. "Why must you always insist on doing things by yourself?! You're making us look like useless people here!"

"Weiss's right, Sonic!" Yang agreed. "Stop hogging everything to yourself and let us have some big fun for a change! I mean you did it when you let us fight the big Dark Gaia monster!"

"Yang is telling the truth, Sonic." Blake intervened. "We don't to be a burden to you anymore. Please, don't worry about us and focus on what's in front of you. We'll do whatever we can to provide you support."

"Please, Sonic. We're asking you as a friend." Ruby begged. "Let us help you once more."

As much as Sonic wanted to counter, he knew he can't let the girls stay in one place all the time while he does all the work for them. Sure he wants to keep them safe because he doesn't want them to get hurt, but that just makes them defenceless when they have weapons to fight and protect. They are Team RWBY, itching for a great fight in their lives. Letting out a sigh, he gave up.

"You know what, forget what I said. If you four want a brawl, you've got one." Sonic smirked, giving smiles of delight from the girls. They've gained his trust all right.

"But how are we going to face the mother in space?" Weiss asked ruining the moment. "We can't breathe, you know."

"Well duh, it can't just be a coincidence that the Chaos Emeralds are here." Sonic stated as he used all of the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform himself into Super Sonic, his powerful yellow chaotic form.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot!" Ruby cried out. "We'll totally beat the mom with that power. By the way, can you..."

"I got it covered." Super Sonic said as he let his arm out to all four of the girls, as light yellow spheres of energy was around them, giving them the ability to float in the air and fly (similar to what Super Sonic gave Tails and Knuckles in Sonic Heroes), also giving them some air inside too.

"Now we're talking!" Yang smiled. "Now let's go and take care of business!"

"We must defeat the Mother Wisp, restore her back to the way she should be, for the Wisps and for the world." Blake stated.

"I'll open the hatch for you! Good luck, everyone and be careful!" Tails cried out as he pressed a button to open the hatch behind them.

"Let's do this!" Super Sonic smiled as he took off followed by Team RWBY.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Colors OST - Reach For The Stars -Opening Theme- (Extended)**

The Nega-Mother Wisp began can use her Hyper-go-on to spit out small embers of Hyper-go-on.

"What are those?" Ruby asked curious, but when she touched one, it let out a massive explosion, knocking Ruby off-balance as she was blown back away. Ruby shrieked before trying to gain her balance again.

"What made you think touching that would be safe?!" Weiss shouted angrily.

"Hey! How was I to know?!" Ruby retorted. Upon seeing what Ruby has experienced, the rest knew that those embers are dangerous. Luckily, they embers are very slow so they were quite easy to dodge, although there were quite many embers so they still needed to dodge fast. Yang was the first to attempt to attack the Nega-Mother Wisp but for some reason, she couldn't get closer to her.

"WHY AM I NOT GETTING CLOSER TO HER?!" She shouted loudly, frustrated.

"Either you are not moving or the Wisp moving away from you." Blake stated.

"Then how the heck are we supposed to attack her then, wait for her to come?" Weiss groaned. Super Sonic examined the Nega-Mother Wisp and the asteroids that are passing by them. That gave him an idea.

"How about this then?!" The super hedgehog smirked as he boosted on a asteroid sending it to one of the Nega-Mother Wisp's tentacles. It hit the left tentacle has the nega-monster growled in pain from the damage hit.

"Hitting the tentacle with an asteroid? Why didn't I think of that?!" Yang exclaimed.

"At least we know how we can deal damage to the Mother Wisp." Blake said. "Let's follow Sonic's example, everyone!" The rest of the girls nodded in response as they both flew separate ways to find a asteroid. Ruby shot the asteroid from behind with her sniper gun (good thing it didn't break the asteroid) to send it to the Nega-Mother Wisp's tentacles. Weiss used her glyphs to launch an asteroid to the monster. Blake sticked her Gambol Shroud (pistol form) onto her asteroid and used to her ribbon to spin it around like Hammer Throw and tossed it to the Nega-Wisp. Yang grabbed one of the asteroids and spun around with it a few times before throwing it to the corrupted thing. As for Super Sonic, he continued boosting onto the asteroids like he did before. Damaging both of the Nega-Mother Wisp's tentacles, they were all out of use for her and for that she felt exhausted, seemingly stopping herself from moving.

"Alright! Now we can attack her!" Yang smiled as she send herself to the monster while Super Sonic and the rest of the girls followed her. The brawler began making a combo of punches on the Nega-Mother Wisp, however it doesn't to affect the monster much. Apparently it's skin is harder than it looks, much to Yang's annoyance.

"Geez! That's some hard skin!" She exclaimed. "Is there any place where I can really hit her?!" Super Sonic examined the monster to find a weak point, he eventually found it and informed Yang where it is.

"Hit the eye! I can sense that it's her weak spot!" Super Sonic exclaimed.

"Got it!" Yang smirked as she did an uppercut on the monster before punching the eye. The Nega-Mother Wisps growls in pain as a petal surrounding her eye falls is knocked off of her.

"That must have hurt..." Ruby said before the Nega-Mother Wisp roared loudly forcing the heroes far away from her as they were right back to where they started. "Back here again...?"

"Seems like we have to do this same thing like last time." Yang said. "Sounds good to me!" The heroes notice that the Nega-Wisp is unleashing the embers again forcing them to move out of the way. Ruby somewhat wishes she could shoot the Nega-Wisp's eye from here but she knew that the distance between them is too out of reach for her. She was about to frown until she saw a Cyan Wisp coming to her, what luck!

"Oh! Hey, um... can you help me do something a little bit." Ruby begged. "This may have something to do with your mom but I promise this will help bring her back to her senses, I promise!" Ruby explained what she'll do and as much as Wisp didn't like it, it'll do it only to bring back the mother it loves so much. The Cyan Wisp flies into Ruby's Crescent Rose and targets at the eye of the Nega-Mother Wisp. Ruby pulls the trigger and the laser bullet fires at supersonic speed hitting the eye of the monster perfectly. The Nega-Wisp roars in pain as another petal is knocked away from the eye.

"Whoa! I didn't think you'd do that?!" Super Sonic exclaimed.

"How did you manage to persuade a Wisp to help you fight their mother?" Blake asked confused and worried if the Wisp might be angry at the heroes, but Ruby just smiled.

"Don't worry! I made a promise to the Wisp, so it won't be mad at us." Ruby explained. Blake gave out a sigh of relief when she heard that, no apology is severely needed for this situation.

The heroes heard the Nega-Mother Wisp roar out in anger as they faced back to it again. This time it does something different. It began to unleash an energy-based swiping attacks with her tentacles. At first, it confuses the heroes until Super Sonic notices what's going to happen.

"LOOK OUT!" Super Sonic yelled out as he tacked Ruby out of harms way as a giant purple appeared behind them out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Did it just do that?!" Yang exclaimed.

"We must have underestimated the Mother Wisp's abilities." Blake exclaimed.

"You're alright, Ruby?" Super Sonic asked his ally.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads-up." Ruby replied. The heroes once again used the asteroids to subdue the Nega-Mother Wisp's tentacles, leaving her open to attack. Blake was the first one to charge to her, she formed 3 dark shadow clones of herself and made a barrage of combos to the Nega-Wisp's eyes and finishes the combo with a strong slash, cutting a petal away. The Nega-Mother Wisp roared loudly again forcing around one back away once more.

"Awww, she doesn't like us for being bullies." Yang taunted until she saw Yacker who had an angry face beside her. "I-I didn't mean it literally, okay?!" When she turned back to the Nega-Mother Wisp, she didn't realise that the mother fired a purple at her at a fast speed. She groaned in pain as she was recoiled before re-balancing herself.

"Are you okay, Yang?!" Ruby asked her sister worried.

"Y-Yeah!" Yang replied shaking her head. "I probably deserve that for antagonizing her like that." The girls notice the Nega-Mother Wisp using her laser again, this time they managed to dodge it, just barely though because of its speed. The heroes try to use the asteroids to attack the mother's tentacles again, but this time the tentacles were moving rapidly fast causing the asteroids to miss literally.

 _'Grrr. There has to be something we can do to hit it than just asteroids.'_ Weiss thought in irritation, that's when she met a Red Wisp looking at her. Maybe that could do something to assist her. "Hey, you. Do you think you can do something for me?" Weiss said to it. It nodded in response as Weiss exlplains the plan, much to its shock. "I-I know this is really shocking to you and you don't want to do it, but this is for the sake of your mother who has turned into this because of the mad scientist. Please, if you do this for me, I'll bring back your mother in return. Do we have a deal?" The Red Wisp closed its eyes for a few seconds thinking about it. After making up its mind, the eyes were opened and entered Weiss's Myrternaster. The rapier glowed red as the slots began spinning like crazy. She new she had to react fast so she pointed her Myrternaster at the Nega-Mother Wisp. The Nega-Mother Wisp notices Weiss and attempts to attack her with her laser beam, but Weiss managed to fire a huge fireball as a fast speed. The fireball was so big that the laser could not match it as it was being burned away by the fire. It let out a massive explosion on the Nega-Mother Wisp as she growls in agony as one of her petals was burned away in the process.

"Whoa... Did you use a Red Wisp on her?" Blake asked Weiss.

"Correct. My deal was similar to Ruby's about the common enemy so we 'teamed up'." Weiss explained proudly.

"See, I told you have a soft spot for Wisps." Ruby smiled.

"Is that a problem?!" Weiss retorted as Ruby shook her head in defence.

Turning back to the Nega-Mother Wisp was roaring loudly in anger, she seems to have lost her sense due to lose a lot of petals from her eye. Her eye began to glow purple very bright, it would look like a laser, but it's charging and its getting bigger and stronger by the second.

"I feel like we should be stopping this." Blake said not wanting to see what the Nega-Mother Wisp is going to do.

"But how?! She's too far away from us and we can't get there in time before she fires it!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Anything, Sonic?!" Ruby asked Super Sonic who also seemed trouble.

"J-Just let me think!" The super hedgehog exclaimed.

"We don't have time for that!" Yang shouted at him. The heroes watch in fright as they saw the Nega-Mother Wisp's laser is fully charged. They braced themselves for what's going to be thrown a them. However just before she could fire the laser, a missile was flown past the Heroes, much to their surprised and stroke the Mother Wisp hard, causing her to lose the charged laser. The heroes looked back to see Tails's rocket who fired the missile.

 ** _"Now's your chance! Attack her while she's stunned!"_** Tails informed them from radio. The heroes nodded in response as they all charged to the Nega-Mother Wisp together. Ruby slashed one of the tentacles while Blake slashed the other one, this is to prevent her from using them again. Weiss used her lightning Dust magic to stunned the Nega-Mother Wisp from doing anything. As for Yang she started punching her in the gut a few times before slamming her fist onto the eye losing a petal, one more remains as well as one hero to take it away.

"SONIC, NOW!" Team RWBY called out for the hedgehog of justice. He boosted his way to the Nega-Mother Wisp's eye, knocking out the last petal attached to it. The Nega-Mother Wisp growls out in agony as the purple negative energy as flowing away from her. A bright light covers her, causing the heroes to cover their eyes from the brightness.

What revealed now was a giant pink Wisp with lots of tentacles with two blue fluffs on her torso. The Wisp has three eyes and lots of pink antennas on top of her head.

"Did...we do it? Is she finally restored?" Blake asked.

"Yeah...I think she is." Super Sonic.

"Then means...WE WON!" Ruby cheered in victory along with Yang. The sisters and Super Sonic high-fived each other while Weiss and Blake gave out sighs of relief and relaxation now that the battle is over.

 **BGM END**

The heroes decided to fly back to Tails's rocket ship as Sonic returned to normal and Team RWBY free to walk again. They went to Tails to inform him of their victory.

"You all right, Tails?" Sonic asked his best friend.

"Me? I was worried about you guys!" Tails exclaimed.

"Don't worry about us, we totally nailed it!" Yang gave a thumbs up.

"You say that in every victory we pull off." Weiss sighed.

"Guys, look!" Ruby cried out as everyone saw Yacker and the Mother Wisp in their windows as they began speaking their alien language.

"Wow... she looks pretty." Ruby commented.

"She's back to normal! That's great, Yacker!" Tails chuckled. Yacker and the Mother Wisp began to say more alien words, as if they have something to tell the heroes.

"Tails, I think they have something to tell us." Blake said to the yellow fox.

"Right, let's see..." Tails looked at his translator as numerous binary code popped up. "'Thank you for helping my children. I am Mother Wisp.'"

"A!$&PGB7/TU%" The Mother Wisp continued speaking.

"'I was worried when our planets were pulled apart from one another.'" Tails continued translating.

"That's a real nice mother you have, Yacker." Weiss said, glad with the Mother Wisp's maturity.

"RT$86&*$2F%#" Yacker spoke.

"'Mama gave us life and raised us. She even made the planet we live on.'" Tails translated.

"She made a planet?!" Ruby and Weiss cried out in shock.

"That's a shocker..." Yang spoke, surprised as well.

"Yeah, what a feat..." Even Sonic was surprised by this. "You better not do anything to get on her bad side!"

"We don't want an end of the world situation, do we...?" Blake shrugged,

"#YI*"WS^&N%" Yacker spoke.

"'I won't! Mama and I will head home now. Thank you for all you've done!"

"Don't mention it, we're happy to help!" Ruby smiled.

"You take care! And hurry up, before you and your mom get separated again!" Sonic exclaimed.

"When's that gonna happen...?" Blake sweatdropped.

"Don't forget us! Bye bye!"

"See ya...for real this time." Yang waved goodbye.

"Don't run into trouble again." Weiss said to the two Wisps as they left. The other Wisps cheered for their returning mother as the four planets of the Wisps disappeared from the heroes sight returning to their own world.

"They're really gone. Planet and all." Tails said.

"It's all over and done." Blake said.

"Yeah..." Weiss replied.

"Aww. I'm gonna miss them." Ruby sighed.

"Don't worry, Ruby." Sonic smiled. "I have a feeling we'll meet them again someday, I know it." Ruby smiled back at Sonic after she heard that statement. "We should be getting back home, too. Chili dogs are on me!"

"Cookies are on me!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Sunrise is on me!" Yang stated.

"Can't you guys eat anything else besides those?!" Weiss shouted angrily as Tails laughed and Blake chuckled as the fox flies back to Earth.

* * *

 **Hours later**

"I'm booooored!" Nora groaned as she laid her head down on her desk with nothing to do at all.

"It has been very quiet." Ren said. "Especially without Team RWBY around."

"Speaking of which, just where are they?" Jaune asked.

"Let's hope they're having a good time and at least bring us something from their 'trip'." Pyrrha noted.

"If you wanting something, then we've got what you need." Team JNPR turned around to hear what the voice was coming and it was just who they were expecting; Team RWBY.

"Guys! You're back!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Finally! Do you know how bored it is here without you guys?!" Nora puffed her cheeks while swinging her arms out back and forth.

"Sorry, sorry. Very sorry." Blake seatdropped.

"So...did you find anything interesting while you were out?" Pyrrha asked curious of what Team RWBY brought from their adventure.

"Yep!" Ruby smiled as she revealed the object she was holding behind her back. It was a plush of one-eyed alien with two antennas and three small tentacles at the bottom.

"Eeee! That's so cuuute!" Pyrrha squealed by the plush's cuteness and snatched it away from her as she hugged it tightly.

"W-What in the world is that?!" Jaune asked shocked by what RWBY had bought. The four girls looked at each other and then back to Jaune.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Team RWBY said in synchronisation. Jaune flinched in surprise when they all said that together as everyone else laughed together, much to the blonde boy's confusion as the scene switches to Yacker, the Mother Wisp and the other Wisps fly peacefully together in Planet Wisp.

* * *

 **Bonus: Item Info**

 **Sonic Colours:** _(Glynda)_ _One white Wisp plush, bought at...Dr. Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park from what Team RWBY told me. Apparently, the doctor has been using these aliens called Wisps to use mind-control over the civilians to obey him. Unfortunately for him, his plan backfired and the park has been destroyed, thanks to the help of Team RWBY and the famous Sonic The Hedgehog. Wisps have suffered much, but those have all been extinguished as their lives are now at peace once more. While I would like to know more about these Wisps, I wouldn't have the rights to be a headmaster's assistant if I wanted to have one of them._

* * *

 **GL: Thank you all for reading this great fanfic as this story has finally come to an end!**

 **The Item Info bonus is a parody of the evidence room in Batman Arkham Knight. I like how they label them added with Cash's sense of humor. So I decided to add something like that with RWBY, starring Glynda Goodwitch. I'll do the same with the other stories too.**

 **The next story of Sonic The Hedgehog X RWBY will be at the start of how Sonic and friends meets Team RWBY and Team JNPR, just like how I promised at the beginning. I'll hope you wait for it and I'll see you in the next story.**

 **RWBY Colors: Amusement Park In Outer Space - END**

 **Next story: RWBY Adventure: Another World (A.k.a Sonic Adventure X RWBY)**


	17. Extra: Post Ending

"Y'know, what happened to Eggman?" Ruby asked her teammates at their dorm, after their new adventure into Sonic's world.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about him." Yang said. "I didn't see him leave to Planet Earth, where'd he go?"

"Last time I checked, I saw him get sucked into the purple black hole. After that, I couldn't see him anymore." The other girls flinched in surprise when she said that.

"...Do you suppose he...?" Blake spoke assuming Eggman is dead.

"While I want to assume that's he's finally gone for good, I have doubts that he is, considering the crazy accidents he's been through." Weiss said, sharpening her nails.

"Well, wherever he is, let's hope he's not planning anything evil again." Blake sighed.

* * *

Deep space where many debris of Tropcial Resort scattering about. One functional hover car still moves, well three if you include two shaped robots slowly pushing the car which the Eggman was in.

"Faster, you idiots! Faster! Put your backsides into it." He ordered his minions.

"Technically, we don't have backsides, boss." Orbot informed him.

"I don't care! Just push. We have to hurry. I already have my revenge planned out, and next time, I will not fail!"

"Of course, you won't, boss. Of course, you won't. On the bright side, a certain someone got their voice back." Orbot showed him Cubot.

"I feel like my old self. All I want is talk talk talk." The cube-shaped bot exclaimed. "Hey, remember when we were chasing all the little alien guys? What's up with those guys anyway? They sure were funny looking. Hahaha. Smelled good, though." As he continued talking, Eggman slid down on his chair groaning in frustration.

"Ugh, what I wouldn't give for the maddening silence of space right about now." He grumbled to himself.

"Oh, I wish we had some of that sushi." Cubot continued talking. Orbot was just leaning on the Eggmobible, not caring a bit of his words. "Hey, I heard they started using fish. Bummer, we didn't bring at with us. Not that we could eat it since we're robots, but we could have looked at it. I love looking at stuff. I love stuff. The fireworks show at the end was great. Hey, how did you get all that stuff to blow up like that? Loved it! By the way, did we destroy Sonic and those girls, this time? Duh, sorry, dumb question. We never destroy any of them! Hey, where are we going... Ohhhhhh, look at that star... oh, and that one... and that one... and that one... oh, look at that!" The talk went on and on as they wait wishing for something to happen right now.

* * *

 **GL (GalaxyLight): I don't know how I forgot to include that one for the finale or why I added didn't add this sooner or even why I need to add this since you guys know what happened to Eggman. Let's just say, I added this just for fun and to stay true to the main story and try to inform everything in this fanfiction. You don't need to see this, this is just extra stuff; post ending.**

 **Anyway, See ya!**


End file.
